Seducido por la oscuridad
by Kaliborn
Summary: Algunos meses después de la guerra, un oscuro poder despierta lo peor de Naruto, convirtiéndolo en un ser vil y desalmado ¿Podrá Hinata traerlo de vulta al buen camino o será el rubio devorado por la oscuridad de su propio corazón?
1. Chapter 1: Luz a Sombra

Amigos míos:

Luego de un largo tiempo estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, la cual aclaro no tiene nada que ver con la cronología del "Corazón de un Héroe", esta historia va a ser bastante corta, espero no superar los 10 capítulos. (Inner: Menos chachara y más acción) Ya vamos, bueno para los que leyeron el Sumary ya saben más o menos que es lo que van a encontrar en está historia y para los que no pues bien, traten de revisarlo brevemente.

Esta historia está inspirada en el fic "Pérdoname por favor ¡Regresa a mi!" de Hammi Yang, claro que la historia aquí es algo distinta, así que si quieren saber de donde viene la idea original, pues bien revisen dicha historia que a mi personalmente me gusto mucho aunque ún está incompleta. T_T.

(Inner: Dije menos charla...) Y este ¿Desde cuándo se volvió mandón? Bueno antes de leer este capítulo pido perdoón por adelantado por los hechos narrados aquí, todo se aclarara un poco en el siguiente capítulo, así que no me maten tras leer esto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Luz a Sombra

Tras la muerte de Obito y la derrota de Madara, la vida en Konoha regresó a la normalidad, tanto Orochimaru como Sasuke fueron perdonados por sus crímenes pasados y regresaron a la aldea, el primero de ellos bajo estricta vigilancia de la sanin, en tanto que el segundo bajo la vigilancia de Naruto y Sakura.

Algunos meses después de su regreso a la aldea, Sasuke y Sakura iniciaron una relación, como consecuencia de la misma Naruto cayó en una profunda depresión de la cual sólo logro salir gracias a la ayuda de cierta kunoichi de cabello negro quién no solo le brindó su apoyo incondicional, sino que le abrió por completo su corazón.

- Hina ya volví. – dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

- Pensé que te tardarías un día más en la misión. – respondió la aludida mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

- Pues la verdad es que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque ese par anda más distraído que nunca, mira que casi dejan escapar al objetivo. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba sobre un sillón de la sala.

- Vamos Naruto no seas tan estricto, hablas como si tú no actuaras así cuando estamos juntos. – dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Es verdad, ahora ven aquí pequeña traviesa que tengo una sorpresa para ti. – dijo Naruto mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¿En serio Naru? ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto la kunoichi emocionada.

- Es sólo que vi este collar y no pude resistirme. – dijo el rubio mientras le ponía el collar a su prometida.

Aquella noche Hinata permaneció hasta tarde en el apartamento de Naruto ayudándolo a empacar sus cosas para mudarse a su nueva residencia.

Luego de dejar a Hinata en su casa Naruto recorrió las calles de Konoha sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado desde las sombras por un anciano que sonreía ampliamente.

- Muy pronto serás mío Kyubi, muy pronto te traeré de vuelta a donde realmente perteneces. – dijo el anciano mientras era engullido por las sombras.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levantó muy temprano para empezar con la mudanza, al cabo de unos minutos Hinata y Hanabi llegaron a la casa del rubio para ayudarlo a llevar sus cosas a su nueva casa, la misma que había pertenecido a Minato.

Durante la mudanza Hanabi y Hinata supervisaban el trabajo de los clones quienes estaban instruidos por Naruto para acatar las instrucciones de las dos doncellas Hyuga.

Al cabo de algunas horas de trasladar e instalar las cosas del rubio en su nueva casa los tres jóvenes shinobis se sentaron a departir unas sodas que Hanabi había comprado el día anterior.

- Bueno y a todo esto ¿Cuándo será la boda? – preguntó Hanabi muy suelta de huesos.

- ¡Hanabi! – la reprendió la morena mientras se ruborizaba.

- Está bien Hina, Hanabi-chan tiene todo el derecho de preguntar. – respondió el jinchuriki mientras alborotaba los cabellos de la menor de las Hyuga. - Aún no tenemos una fecha fija, pero creo que en un par de meses. – añadió el rubio mientras Hanabi apartaba el brazo de Naruto con el dorso de su mano.

- Ya te he dicho que detesto que hagan eso. – dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien lo siento. – se disculpó Naruto mientras Hinata recogía el servicio y se dirigía a la cocina.

Luego de algunos segundos, el sonido del cristal roto llamó la atención de ambos shinobis quienes giraron hacia la fuente del ruido.

- Hina estás bien. – preguntó el rubio, al tiempo que corría hacia ella.

- Sí sólo es un mareo. – respondió la aludida.

- ¿Mareo? ¿No estarás? – dijo la castaña con su rostro serio.

- No digas tonterías, mocosa. – respondió de pronto Hinata dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

- ¿One-san? – preguntó Hanabi dubitativa.

- Está hirviendo en fiebre, voy a llevarla al hospital. – dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en medio de un destello amarillo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hanabi llegaba al hospital en compañía de Hiashi, quien se encontraba visiblemente preocupado por el estado de su hija.

- Hiashi-sama. – saludó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes? – respondió el líder del clan Hyuga.

- Ninguna aún, sólo sé que su estado es crítico y hasta ahora nadie quiere darme información. – dijo Naruto mientras apartaba su vista de Hiashi y la dirigía hacia una puerta cercana.

- Ya veo. – respondió el Hyuga antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ino hizo acto de presencia y con una expresión muy lúgubre se acercó al rubio y a la familia de Hinata.

- Naruto, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero Hinata está en coma y aún no sabemos la causa, la fiebre ya cedió, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda tardar en despertar. – dijo la Yamanaka con el mayor tacto posible.

- No es cierto, dime que mientes. – le exigió Naruto visiblemente desencajado.

- Me temo que es verdad. – dijo Ino evitando la mirada del rubio.

- Mantén la calma Naruto, Hinata es fuerte y saldrá de esto como toda una Hyuga. – dijo Hiashi mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del jinchuriki.

- ¿Cómo puede mantenerse tan calmado? ¿Qué acaso tiene hielo en las venas? – le grito Naruto al patriarca de los Hyuga.

- Naruto ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi padre? – le dijo Hanabi mientras lo abofeteaba.

- Tranquila Hanabi, recuerda quién eres y en dónde estamos. – la reprendió Hiashi.

- Lo siento padre. – dijo la castaña mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Naruto sé que no lo comprendes, pero mi posición me obliga a mantenerme sereno aún ante la peor de las crisis y aunque amo a mis hijas, también hay todo un clan que depende de mí, entiendo cómo te sientes pero esa no es razón suficiente para perder la calma ¿Me oíste hijo? – dijo Hiashi en tono conciliador.

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama, pero si me disculpan me gustaría estar a solas con Hinata. – dijo de pronto el rubio.

- Está bien y si necesitas algo sabes en dónde encontrarnos. – dijo Hiashi mientras se retiraba del hospital.

Durante los últimos meses Naruto había logrado ganarse todo el respeto y cariño del clan Hyuga quienes lo veían no como el gran héroe de Konoha o el prometido de la heredera, sino simplemente como Naruto, un joven valiente y jovial siempre dispuesto a darle la mano a los demás e incapaz de guardar resentimiento hacia nadie.

Incluso el propio Hiashi forzó al concejo Hyuga a aceptar la relación entre ambos jóvenes, pues sabía que lo mejor para su hija era encontrar su propia felicidad, felicidad que definitivamente encontraría al lado de su escandaloso novio, a quién el patriarca de los Hyuga llegó a querer como a un hijo.

Durante las próximas tres semanas Naruto permaneció al lado de la cama de Hinata, durmiendo en un sillón contiguo a la cama de la Hyuga rechazando con fuerza cualquier intento por hacerlo salir de la habitación, salvo cuando las enfermeras tenían que cambiar a Hinata.

Eventualmente uno que otro clon del rubio era visto por las inmediaciones de Ichiraku comprando ramen para llevar e ingresarlo de contrabando al hospital usando el Hiraishinn.

Luego de tres semanas y media, Hinata finalmente despertó de su coma encontrando a Naruto dormido en su regazo lo que le causó un poco de risa y molestia al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días Naru. – dijo Hinata mientras vaciaba un vaso de agua sobre la cabeza del rubio.

- ¿Pero qué? – dijo Naruto antes de encontrarse cara a cara con su querida Hina.

- Despierta flojo. – dijo la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hina despertaste. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- No seas escandaloso ¿Qué tiene de especial que haya despertado? – dijo la morena seriamente.

- Estuviste en coma por tres semanas. – dijo el rubio sorprendido ante la actitud de la Hyuga.

- ¿Qué tres meses dices? Maldición estamos tarde para la boda, alístate que no podemos hacer esperar a los invitados. - dijo Hinata mientras empujaba a Naruto quien intentaba abrazarla.

- La boda se suspendió ¿Hinata estás bien? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Sí ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo Naru? Es que todo ha sido tan rápido. – dijo la Hyuga mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- Muy buenos días Naruto. – dijo de pronto la voz de Ino antes de ser fulminada por la mirada de Hinata.

- Buenos días Ino. – dijo la Hyuga en tono cortante.

- Hinata despertaste. – dijo la Yamanaka sonriendo mientras intentaba pasar por alto la fría mirada de su amiga.

- Sí desperté y será mejor que dejes de coquetear con mi novio. – dijo la morena mientras todos los presentes se miraba confundidos.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo de pronto la rubia rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Sólo bromeo. – respondió de pronto la Hyuga mientras su rostro se suavizaba.

- Bueno chicos los dejó solos será mejor que busque a Tsunade-sensei. – dijo Ino mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa tan falsa como las Sai.

Durante las siguientes meses Hinata cambio completamente tornándose en una persona oscura y solitaria, sorprendiendo mucho a todas las personas que la conocían, quienes no se explicaban cuál era el motivo de ese cambio.

Aunque el cambio más drástico se dio cuando la Hyuga renuncio a su rol como kunoichi en actividad y abandonó la residencia Hyuga para mudarse con Naruto a la residencia Namikaze donde se casaron en una ceremonia privada.

Algunos días después de la boda Hinata se fue tornando fría, distante y cruel con el rubio convirtiendo sus días en un verdadero infierno, hasta tal punto en el cual Naruto buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar lejos de Hinata.

Aunque alejarse de Hinata sólo le traía más dolor que paz, pues muchos de sus amigos culpaban al rubio del radical cambio de la Hyuga, incluso existía uno de ellos que llegó a pensar que Hinata estaba influenciada por el chakra del Kyubi, esa persona era Kiba quien guardaba mucho resentimiento hacia Naruto porque Hinata había escogido al jinchuriki en lugar de él.

Sólo algunas personas en la aldea estaban convencidas de que el rubio no tenía nada que ver en el cambio de Hinata, esas tres personas eran Hanabi, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Hiashi, Tsunade, Shizune y para sorpresa de todos el propio Orochimaru, quien por alguna razón que todos ignoraban había centrado su atención en la extraña pareja.

- ¿Qué ocurre Orochimaru? ¿Por qué tanto interés en los asuntos de Naruto? – dijo Tsunade mientras observaba a su antiguo compañero quien a su vez observaba detenidamente a Naruto a la distancia.

- Sólo me sorprende la fuerza de voluntad que tiene ese chico, muchos otros ya se habrían quebrado para este momento. – dijo Orochimaru sorprendiendo a la sanin.

- ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto? – dijo Tsunade aún dubitativa.

- Se mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar, yo alguna vez tuve corazón y lo sabes, pero eso es historia antigua, ahora sólo soy un mero observador y si Sasuke-kun tiene razón, ese chico está al borde del colapso. – respondió el sanin de las serpientes.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó nuevamente Tsunade.

- Sólo sé que esa chica Hyuga está haciendo de su vida un infierno y lo peor de todo es que no la puede dejar pues el muy tonto le prometió permanecer con ella por siempre y tú sabes mejor que yo que tan necio es cuando hace una promesa. – dijo Orochimaru mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea la causa del cambio de Hinata? – preguntó Tsunade con calma.

- La verdad no lo sé y eso lo vuelve mucho más interesante aún. – dijo el hombre serpiente sonriendo ampliamente.

- Como me entere de que tienes algo que ver en esto. - dijo la rubia mientras cerraba su puño en forma amenazante.

- No me amenaces Tsunade, sabes bien que no soy uno de tus subordinados y ya no somos un par de críos para comportarnos como tal. – respondió el sanin mientras se alejaba del lugar tranquilamente.

- Jiraiya ojalá y estuvieras aquí. - dijo la rubia mientras observaba a Naruto quien parecía estar muy deprimido.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí Naruto estaba sumido en su pensamiento, hasta que la voz de Hanabi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Hola Naruto. - dijo la Hyuga mientras se acercaba a su cuñado.

- Hola Hanabi. – saludo Naruto más por compromiso que por cortesía.

- ¿Otra vez Hinata? – preguntó la castaña.

- Sí. - respondió el rubio con un tono de voz muy lastimero.

- Deberías dejarla, tú mereces a alguien mejor. – dijo Hanabi mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro derecho del rubio.

- Es de tu hermana de quién hablamos. – dijo Naruto mientras miraba al suelo.

- Esa mujer ya no es mi hermana, no sé qué diablos le paso durante su coma, pero sí de algo estoy segura es que ella no es mi hermana. – respondió Hanabi abrazando a Naruto quien rompió en llanto.

- Me llamó monstruo, nunca antes me había dolido, pero viniendo de ella. – dijo el rubio entre lágrimas.

- Desahógate, llora todo lo que quieras, pero no le des el gusto de verte sufrir. – dijo la Hyuga mientras estrechaba el abrazo sobre su cuñado.

Hanabi nunca supo cuando paso, pero lo que sí sabía era que Naruto se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella y no toleraba el verlo sufrir, incluso en una ocasión lucho con Hinata por los constantes maltratos que ella le daba a Naruto, quien poco a poco había perdido la luz de su mirada.

Pero aquella pelea no parecía una lucha entre dos Hyugas, sino la lucha de una Hyuga contra un ser infernal sediento de sangre el cual casi asesina a Hanabi de no ser por la rápida intervención de Tsunade quien interrumpió la pelea en el último momento.

- Ya Naruto, cálmate estoy segura de que podrás superarlo, siempre lo haces. – dijo Hanabi mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su cuñado.

- Es que ella, ella nunca se había comportado así. – dijo el rubio sollozando.

- Ya basta estoy harta de esto voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas esa engreída. – dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su cuñado.

- No, Hanabi, por favor no lo hagas no quiero que peleen por mi causa. – exclamó el rubio mientras la cogía del brazo.

- Está bien, pero que conste que esto lo hago por ti y no por ella. – dijo Hanabi antes de dar un suspiro. - ¿Por qué no te quedas en la residencia Hyuga esta noche?

- No puedo le prometí que volvería antes de medianoche. – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

- Ten cuidado Naruto. – dijo Hanabi mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Estaré bien, es mi esposa después de todo y no Uchiha Madara. – dijo el rubio intentando sonreír al tiempo que se separaba de Hanabi.

Mientras Naruto caminaba a su casa, se cruzó con Sasuke y Sakura quienes al verlo tan deprimido intentaron animarlo un poco, pero sin éxito.

Algunos minutos más tarde, en la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki, antes residencia Namikaze, la voz de Kurama llamó la atención del rubio.

- **¿Estás seguro de querer entrar allí chico? – **preguntó el zorro quien estaba siendo afectado negativamente por los sentimientos de su jinchuriki.

- Kurama sabes la respuesta mejor que yo. – respondió el rubio a su viejo amigo.

- **Muy bien chico, sólo no olvides quién eres. – **dijo el zorro mientras lo observaba con aprehensión.

Tan pronto Naruto cruzó la puerta de su casa, Hinata lo miró con una expresión de odio sólo comparable con aquella que el rubio recibía cuando era apenas un niño.

- Llegas tarde inútil. – dijo la morena

- Hina, lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora. - se excusó el rubio.

- Ahora rompes tus promesas, sí que eres una desgracia maldito monstruo ¿En qué momento me fije en ti existiendo tantos otros entre los cuales elegir? – dijo la Hyuga mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ya basta, ¿Por qué diablos me tratas así? – dijo Naruto encarando a su esposa.

- Porque te lo mereces pues todas las desgracias de esta villa son culpa tuya, si tú no hubieras nacido tus padres estarían vivos, Akatsuki nunca hubiera atacado la villa, el gran Jiraiya-sama seguiría entre nosotros y mi primo aún viviría, todo eso y más es culpa tuya y de la aberración que llevas dentro, maldito jinchuriki, me das asco. – dijo Hinata con sus ojos llenos de furia al tiempo que Naruto rompía en llanto y salía huyendo del lugar. – mientras la Hyuga sonreía sádicamente.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiempo de Lágrimas

Amigos míos:

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, el cual espero sea de su agrado, voy a publicar el tercero el día sábado aproximadamente a las 14:00 (Hora Peruana) y a partir de allí las actualizaciones serán lo días sábado, sin embargo recuerden que este fice es muy corto y no creo que nos ocupe más allá de un par de meses mientras me preparo para iniciar en la continuación del Corazón de un Héroe, la misma que se titulará tentativamente Heroés de la hoja o algo similar.

(Inner: Ya basta de charlas y que empiece el show).

Pero tengo otro anuncio que hacer. ¬¬

(Inner: Déjame hacerlo a mi que soy más breve. Durante la continuación del corazón de un héroe se tomaran en cuenta los reviews para variar un poco la historia que esta proyectada para un mínimo de 30 capitulos. Ahora sí empecemos).

Está bien T_T

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Tiempo de lágrimas

Al día siguiente, mientras Tsunade ingresaba a su despacho en compañía de Shizune encontró una pequeña nota sobre su escritorio.

- Pero ¿Quién diablos estuvo aquí anoche? – dijo la sanin mientras tomaba el pequeño trozo de papel con avidez. – Shizune llama a la unidad de rastreo anbu, esto es una emergencia y luego de eso dile a Kakashi y Kurenai que los quiero aquí de inmediato con sus respectivos equipos.

- Hai Tsunade-sama dijo la morena antes de dejar unos documentos sobre el escritorio de la Hokage.

- ¿Sigues aquí? – dijo Tsunade con el semblante sombrío mientras miraba a Shizune a los ojos.

- Ya me voy. – dijo la interpelada mientras abandonaba la oficina de la rubia toda velocidad.

- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso Naruto? Sí que eres un tonto. – dijo la sanin mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos al tiempo que Orochimaru ingresaba a su oficina.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade? – preguntó el sanin de las serpientes mientras entraba a su oficina.

- Naruto se fue de la villa. – respondió la rubia.

- Ya veo, así que finalmente colapso, bueno será mejor que te deje sola. – dijo Orochimaru mientras volvía sobre sus pasos.

- Espera, será mejor que te alejes de Naruto. – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

- Valoro demasiado mi vida como para enfrentarme a ese chico, así que descuida, no tengo intenciones de interferir, recuerda que sólo soy un simple observador. – respondió el aludido mientras continuaba su camino.

Algunos minutos más tarde cinco unidades anbu partían a toda velocidad de la villa en diferentes direcciones tratando de dar con el paradero del rubio mientras el equipo de Kurenai integrado por Kiba, Shino y Akiko Hyuga, quien ingreso en reemplazo de Hinata, se preparaban para iniciar su propia búsqueda en el antiguo departamento del rubio, el mismo que ahora estaba deshabitado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage, el equipo de Kakashi recibía la terrible noticia, cada uno de ellos tomándolo a su manera.

- Así que el dobe finalmente colapso. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo tan fríamente es de tu mejor amigo de quien hablamos? De él lo entiendo, pero ¿Tú? – le dijo Sakura a Sasuke mientras señalaba a Sai.

- Aunque no lo creas Sakura yo también tengo sentimientos y Naruto es mi amigo. - dijo Sai intentando sentir algo de indignación por el comentario de su compañera de equipo.

- Recuerden que estamos en presencia de la Hokage así que será mejor que se comporten chicos. - los regaño Kakashi.

- Hai. – respondieron los tres mientras recuperaban la compostura.

- Él dejó esta nota. - dijo Tsunade entregando una hoja de papel a Kakashi quien procedió a leerla en voz alta.

"Oba-chan ya no aguanto más está situación no sé qué diablos le paso a Hinata durante su coma, pero como bien dice Hanabi, la mujer con la que me case y aquella con la que convivo no son la misma persona. No entiendo cuando sucedió, pero Hinata se ha convertido en un ser frío y sin alma, mi vida a su lado se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno, no encuentro paz en ningún lugar.

Estoy harto de todo esto, así que me largo de Konoha para no volver, gracias por todo oba-chan y te agradeceré que me despidas de Kakashi sensei, el teme, Sakura, Ino y Sai quienes han probado ser verdaderos amigos hasta el final.

Oba-chan por favor no le digas a nadie sobre mi partida en especial a Hanabi-chan ni a Hiashi-sama, no quiero que discutan con Hinata por mi causa, cuando alguien pregunte diles que me fui a una misión y dentro de algunas semanas diles que simplemente desaparecí sin dejar rastro, no quiero que me busquen, pues necesito alejarme de todo para siempre, de ese modo ya no podré causarle más dolor a nadie.

Adiós oba-chan y gracias por todo."

- Esa idiota ¿Qué mierda le hizo a Naruto esta vez? – dijo Sakura mientras salía de la oficina de Tsunade a toda velocidad.

- Yo voy por ella. - dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la oficina de Tsunade.

- Saldré en su búsqueda de inmediato. – dijo Kakashi mientras se preparaba para partir.

- Gracias Kakashi. – dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento.

Tan pronto la puerta de la oficina de la sanin se cerró detrás de Sai, la Hokage empezó a llorar amargamente, mientras oraba porque los anbu dieran pronto con el paradero del rubio quien podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo gracias a su Hiraishinn.

Algunos minutos más tarde en la residencia Namikaze Sakura partía en dos la puerta de la casa de Naruto de un tremendo golpe.

- ¡Cálmate Sakura! – dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba apaciguar a la furiosa peli rosa.

- ¿Que me calme dices? – dijo Sakura totalmente fuera de sí – Desde hace dos meses esa mujer hace de la vida de Naruto un infierno y quiere que lo tome con calma.

- Te entiendo, pero no por eso tenías que partir la puerta. – dijo Sasuke con su tono monocorde de siempre.

- ¿Qué buscas en mi casa frentona retrasada mental? – dijo de pronto la voz de Hinata mientras observaba a los recién llegados con una expresión de furia. - ¿Acaso haz venido a revolcarte con Naruto a mis espaldas? Pues bien llegas tarde, él no está en casa de momento. – dijo la Hyuga mientras el ambiente se tornaba muy oscuro y frío.

- En realidad vengo por ti maldita arpía. – respondió la aludida mientras ingresaba a la sala.

- ¿Quieres invitarme a un trío con el Uchiha? Vale le entró, sólo si prometes tomar fotos para enseñárselas a ese inútil que tengo por marido. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Estás enferma Hinata. – respondió Sakura asqueada, mientras se preparaba para golpear a la Hyuga.

- Naruto se fue de la villa. – dijo de pronto Sasuke mientras cogía la mano de Sakura.

- ¿En serio? Entonces mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, ya no tengo que seguir ocupando este frágil e inútil cuerpo femenino. - dijo Hinata mientras su voz se tornaba gruesa y gutural al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían negros como la noche.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos? – dijo Sakura mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo al tiempo que el cuerpo de Hinata caía al suelo, dejando tras de sí una sombra de color rojo sangre.

- Sakura yo me haré cargo tu atiende a Hinata. – dijo el Uchiha mientras activaba su Sharingan.

- No hay necesidad de pelear Uchiha, pues mis asuntos en este miserable pueblucho ya terminaron. – dijo la sombra mientras empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire al tiempo que el dije del collar de Hinata se partía en pedazos.

- Vuelve aquí cobarde. – dijo el azabache mientras la sombra terminaba desaparecía ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

- Sasuke, Hinata no reacciona, necesito llevarla al hospital. – dijo Sakura mientras cargaba a la morena.

- Está bien yo iré con Godaime, ese sujeto no puede haber ido lejos.

Una vez en el hospital los doctores pudieron comprobar que Hinata había caído nuevamente en coma o peor aún que quizá nunca despertó del coma original.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade, los dos sanin restantes escuchaban atentamente la historia del Uchiha, quien narró la escena con total lujo de detalles.

- Ya veo, así que todo se trató de una posesión de alma. – dijo Orochimaru.

- Posesión de alma ¿Dices? – dijo Tsunade bastante nerviosa.

- Sí Tsunade, la misma técnica de los chamanes, al parecer alguien está interesado en hacerse del control de Naruto o peor aún. – dijo Orochimaru guardando silencio de pronto.

- Otra vez están tras el Kyubi. - dijo Tsunade mientras golpeaba fuertemente su escritorio partiéndolo en dos.

- Hmpf, No creo que puedan extraer el Kyubi sin una buena pelea. – dijo el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Que cortos de mente son los dos, ellos quieren al chico y a la bestia que encierra, ningún chaman puede controlar a un demonio por completo pero controlar el alma de una persona y corromperla eso es un juego de niños para ellos, ahora imaginen lo que sucedería si la víctima del chamán fuera un jinchuriki. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo ampliamente.

- Y tú ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Tsunade molesta.

- Porque las cosas están por ponerse interesantes de nuevo en esta villa. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Espera Orochimaru ¿Qué sabes tú sobre esos chamanes? – dijo Tsunade.

- Lo mismo que tú, recuerdas que los combatimos hace muchos años. – dijo el sanin mientras abandonaba la habitación.

FLASHBACK

- Ten cuidado Tsunade, esos sujetos son peligrosos. – dijo un joven shinobi de cabello blanco.

- Maldición ¿Por qué simplemente no los hacemos pedazos y punto? – dijo un muy joven Orochimaru.

- Ya oíste al sensei, ellos no saben lo que hacen, son víctimas de un extraño jutsu. – dijo una joven rubia de apenas quince años mientras dejaba fuera de combate a dos aldeanos.

- ¿Y eso qué? Son enemigos de la hoja y deben caer como tal. – dijo Orochimaru mientras se hacía un pequeño corte en el dedo con su kunai – Kuchiyose no jutsu.

- Detente Orochimaru, no los mates. – dijo el joven de cabello blanco mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

- Ya te oí la primera vez Jiraiya asía que déjame concentrarme de lo contrario no respondo. – respondió Orochimaru mientras decenas de serpientes emergían del suelo e inmovilizaban a los aldeanos.

- Por un momento pensé que traerías a Manda.

- No es mala idea pero prefiero no hacerlo por ahora. – dio el aludido mientras chocaba el puño con su compañero.

- Muy bien shinobis de la hoja, pudieron con mis títeres pero podrán contra mí.- dijo un anciano mientras iniciaba un extraño rezo y los tres jóvenes sanin caían en un profundo sueño. – Ahora sus almas son mías. – dijo el anciano mientras los tres shinobis se ponía de pie con una mirada ausente.

- No lo creo. Katon Honoo Bakudan (Bombardeo de Llamas). – grito de pronto un shinobi un poco mayor como de unos 25 o treinta años mientras una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre el anciano haciéndolo perder la concentración al tiempo que los tres jóvenes shinobis volvían a caer al suelo como títeres a los cuales se les había cortado las cuerdas.

- Maldición, pensé que ya estabas muerto Hiruzen. – dijo el anciano mientras se ponía de pie e iniciaba otro de sus rezos.

- Tus poderes espirituales no funcionaran conmigo chamán, ahora prepárate para recibir tu castigo, por meterte con mis estudiantes.

Algunos segundos más tarde los tres jóvenes shinobis despertaron bajo un árbol mientras su maestro fumaba su pipa al tiempo que terminaba de amarrar encender la fogata.

- Sarutobi sensei ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie.

- Nuestro enemigo era un chamán y es por eso que pudo controlarlos tan fácilmente, esos sujetos juegan con las almas de las personas vivas y muertas como si se tratase de simples peones en un gran juego de ajedrez. – respondió Hiruzen mientras le servía un poco de té a Tsunade.

- Eso lo explica todo. – dijo Jiraiya con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

- Como siempre no entendiste nada ¿Verdad Jiraiya? – preguntó Orochimaru mientras ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el sanin peli blanco.

- Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos suerte de estar vivos, ese sujeto pudo habernos extraído el alma sin problemas. – dijo Orochimaru bastante serio.

- Es verdad, pero no se preocupen chicos, con el tiempo aprenderán a lidiar con sujetos así, aunque recuerden que si el chamán conoce sus debilidades y deseos podrá tomar control de ustedes fácilmente sin necesidad de arrancarles el alma.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Algunos días más tarde en el hospital de Konoha Hinata abría nuevamente sus ojos, pero esta vez, lo primero que vio fue una habitación vacía, lo que la deprimió mucho, pues su corazón ansiaba encontrarse con la cálida mirada de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estarás? Seguro que en alguna misión. – dijo la morena mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sólo para notar que estaba encadenada a su cama.

- Vaya despertaste. – dijo Ino con un tono frío y cortante.

- Ino-san puedes decirme ¿Por qué estoy encadenada? – pregunto la morena confundida.

- Para que no puedas escapar traidora. – dijo la Yamanaka mientras usaba su jutsu de posesión de mente para verificar si quien estaba frente a ella era realmente Hinata o el chamán.

Tan pronto Ino revisó la mente de la Hyuga se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba completamente en blanco y que no existía rastro alguno de posesión.

- Así que realmente eres tú esta vez. – dijo Ino mientras su semblante se suavizaba un poco.

- Claro que soy yo ¿Quién más podría ser? – dijo Hinata molesta.

- Será mejor que te lo explique mi sensei, por lo pronto ponte cómoda y no intentes nada extraño. - dijo Ino antes de dejar la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tsunade ingreso a la habitación y tras revisar detenidamente a Hinata, procedió a liberarla de sus cadenas.

- Tsunade-sama podría decirme ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Verás Hinata, fuiste poseída por un chamán quien te obligo a hacer cosas terribles durante casi tres meses. – dijo la sanin mientras hacía una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Lastime a alguien? – preguntó Hinata mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí Hinata a mucha gente y aunque no fue tu culpa, creo que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que puedan perdonarte. – dijo Tsunade con pena.

- ¿Y Naruto-kun se encuentra bien? – dijo la morena intuyendo la respuesta de la sanin.

- Naruto abandonó la aldea hace una semana y no hemos podido encontrar rastro alguno de él. – respondió la rubia.

- No, por favor dígame que es mentira. – dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas.

- Me temo que es cierto one-san. – dijo Hanabi mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Tengo que ir por él, voy a traerlo de vuelta ya verán. – dijo la Hyuga mientras intentaba ponerse de pie antes de ser detenida por la Hokage.

- Tú no irás a ningún lado y menos en tu estado, es probable que aún no lo sepas pero estás embarazada, estás esperando un hijo de Naruto. – dijo la sanin mientras Hinata rompía en llanto.

- Será mejor que te dejemos sola. – dijo Tsunade mientras ella y Hanabi abandonaban la habitación.

Los siguientes días no fueron más que llanto y quebranto para Hinata quien al escuchar sobre las terribles cosas que le hizo a Naruto y a sus demás seres queridos, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

Paulatinamente Hinata cayó en una profunda depresión mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para pedirles perdón a todos en especial a Naruto, mientras se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver alguna vez.


	3. Chapter 3: Diez Años Después

Estimados amigos aquí les traigo el capítulo prometido y bueno los dejo pues tengo que salir por una emergencia familiar, luego no leemos.

Saludos a todos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime.

* * *

Diez años después

Diez años habían pasado desde la partida de Naruto y todos con excepción de Hinata habían perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver, y aunque la ausencia del rubio había dejado a Konoha sumida en un profundo dolor, los estragos causados por una pequeña niña de cabello castaño casi rojizo y ojos blancos siempre terminaban llamando mucho la atención de todos en la aldea, esa niña era Natsuki Uzumaki, la escandalosa hija del ninja número uno cabeza hueca de Konoha.

- ¡Vuelve aquí Natsuki! – grito Iruka mientras perseguía a la estruendosa niña quien dejaba un verdadero rastro de caos por donde pasaba.

- Eso jamás, Iruka sensei. – grito la niña mientras huía de su sensei.

Pero a diferencia de Naruto Natsuki no creció sola, ella siempre contaba con su querido abuelo Hiashi, sus tíos Hanabi, Sasuke y Sakura, pero sobre todo con la complicidad de la quinta Hokage y sanin de las serpientes quien extrañamente se había encariñado mucho con la niña y era una de las pocas personas en la aldea capaces de ponerla en cintura.

Otra diferencia entre Natsuki y Naruto, es que a ella nunca le faltaron los amigos, pero su mejor amigo era un niño un año menor que ella, el pequeño Itachi Uchiha, quien siempre intentaba mantenerla alejada de los problemas aunque casi siempre fallaba y terminaba viéndose involucrado en todo tipo de locuras.

- Jeje ere muy lento sensei. – dijo la niña mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el bosque de la muerte sólo para ser interceptada por una veloz serpiente.

- ¿A dónde vas pequeña? – pregunto de pronto el sanin de las serpientes mientras alborotaba los cabellos de la pequeña revoltosa.

- No es justo tío, porque siempre me frustras, yo quiero ir con madre. - dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

- Tu madre no está en esa dirección pequeña. - dijo Orochimaru mientras cargaba a Natsuki.

- Gracias Orochimaru-sama. – dijo Iruka, mientras cargaba a la pequeña.

- Deberías cuidar mucho mejor de mi sobrina Iruka, de lo contrario algo malo podría pasarte. – dijo el sanin mientras sonreía sádicamente.

- Nunca entenderé cómo has cambiado tanto Orochimaru. – dijo de pronto Tsunade mientras hacía acto de presencia.

- Eso Tsunade ni yo lo sé, sólo sé que esa niña es muy importante para mí. – respondió el aludido mientras se alejaba caminando como si nada.

- Si Jiraiya o el sensei te vieran ahora, seguro tu serías el Hokage y no yo. – dijo Tsunade casi en un susurro.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado en Konoha durante los últimos diez años, Sasuke era ahora el capitán de la unidad anbu, Sai estaba a cargo de Raíz, Sakura era la directora del hospital General, Hinata se había convertido en una mujer muy fuerte quien con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación había criado sola a su hija.

Sin embargo, la persona que más cambio fue Orochimaru, quien ya no era esa persona sedienta de poder de antaño, sino un respetado shinobi de la villa quien pasaba su tiempo libre en la biblioteca investigando sobre jutsus e historias antiguas.

Orochimaru ya no estaba obsesionado por el poder o la inmortalidad, ahora su único deseo era observar las cosas y dejarlas fluir libremente, en ese aspecto Natsuki y Orochimaru se parecían mucho, ambos eran excesivamente curiosos y observadores por lo que la niña no tardó mucho en empezar a seguir al sanin en sus continuos viajes al bosque donde ambos observaba la naturaleza.

En un principio Natsuki se mantenía oculta a una distancia que consideraba muy segura, pero cierto día el sanin se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la niña quien cerró sus ojos mientras esperaba un golpe que nunca llegó al tiempo que Orochimaru eliminaba a una pantera que estaba a punto de atacar a Natsuki, desde entonces el sanin y la niña se hicieron muy amigos.

En aquella ocasión Orochimaru le confesó a Natsuki que siempre supo de su presencia y que disfrutaba mucho de que al menos alguien en la villa no lo viera como un criminal peligroso o un simple monstruo sino como lo que realmente era, un hombre de ciencia y un investigador, quien alguna vez estuvo por el mal camino.

Algunos minutos más tarde en la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¿Otra pista falsa cierto? – preguntó Tsunade antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- Sí, pero estoy segura de que él está allí afuera y lo voy a encontrar aunque sea lo último que haga, ahora voy a descansar. – dijo una hermosa kunoichi de cabello negro y ojo blancos como la luna.

- Hinata no seas muy dura con Natsuki ¿Quieres? – dijo Tsunade mientras se despedía de la kunoichi.

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, yo sé cómo lidiar con esa pilluela. – dijo Hinata sonriendo. – Además comparada con Naruto sus travesuras son muy pequeñas.

- Tienes razón.

El regreso de Hinata significaba sólo tres cosas la primera de ellas era que Natsuki no podría actuar libremente en la villa, la segunda que Hiashi pasaría menos tiempo con su nieta y la tercera que el pequeño Itachi pasaría algunas noches fuera de casa.

Mientras tanto en una caverna en el valle de la muerte.

- Tu entrenamiento está completo, ahora hijo mío es tiempo de que aquellos que te despreciaron teman tu poder. – dijo un anciano mientras ponía su manos sobre el hombro derecho de un hombre joven de apenas una 27 o 28 años.

- Si sensei, voy aplastar esa villa hasta reducirla a escombros. – respondió el aludido mientras se cubría con su capa de viaje.

- Espera, antes de atacar ese despreciable lugar necesitamos poner a prueba tus habilidades, muy cerca de aquí hay una pequeña aldea de campesinos mátalos a todos y luego atacaremos a un pequeño clan de renegados llamado el clan date, si triunfamos allí, podremos ir contra Konoha de lo contrario regresaremos al entrenamiento ¿Está claro mi pequeño zorro? – dijo el anciano mientras cogía su capa de viaje.

- Como el cristal, como el cristal. – respondió el aludido.

Algunos días más tarde, todos los padres acudieron en tropel a la academia ninja, pues era el día de la graduación.

- Lo logre, lo logré. – dijo Natsuki mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

- Te felicito hija, sabía que lo lograrías. – dijo Hinata mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente a su hija.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? – preguntó la castaña.

- No mi amor, dímelo. – dijo Hinata.

- Voy a estar en el mismo equipo que Itachi y Naoko Uchiha.

- Vas a hacer equipo con los gemelos, eso es algo que vale la pena celebrar. – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a su hija.

En un lugar al norte del país del fuego la escena era totalmente distinta y antagónica.

- ¿Qué te hemos hecho? ¿Por qué nos atacas? – preguntó un campesino quien intentaba proteger a su familia.

- No me han hecho nada y los ataco porque puedo, ahora cállate y muere como hombre no como un cobarde. – dijo el shinobi mientras le rebanaba la garganta a su interlocutor sin ninguna piedad. - Ahora niños corran por sus vidas y digan que el demonio kitsune está suelto en el país del fuego. – dijo el hombre antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

- ¿Por qué dejas vivir a los niños? – pregunto el anciano.

- Porque ninguno de ellos vio mi rostro y me ayudarán a sembrar el miedo en todo el país del fuego. – respondió el shinobi mientras echaba hacia atrás su capucha dejando ver su cabello negro como el ébano.

- Sí que eres listo kitsune no yonkou. – dijo el anciano mientras sonreía complacido.

- Ahora vamos por el clan date, luego Konoha.

Aquella noche en la residencia Namikaze Hinata se lució con la comida y todos los presentes se divirtieron mucho escuchando las historias de los nuevos genin de la hoja, los dos genios Uchiha que se graduaron un año antes y la hiperactiva Natsuki.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Naoko mencionó el nombre de Naruto, lo que rompió por unos segundos el ambiente festivo.

- Naoko, ¿Qué te dije en la casa? – dijo Sakura un poco incómoda.

- No te preocupes Sakura, además no es como si hubiera muerto o algo así, el simplemente se fue, pero estoy segura que está allí afuera y cuando lo encuentre lo traeré de vuelta. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- De todas formas no es correcto que esta señorita me desobedezca. – dijo Sakura mientras fulminaba a su hija con la mirada.

- Está bien si esta niña quiere oír sobre Naruto Uzumaki, le hablaré sobre Naruto Uzumaki, al menos el Naruto que yo conozco. – dijo Hinata.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Naoko emocionada.

- Sí pequeña, todos conocen la historia del gran héroe de la cuarta guerra, pero pocos conocen verdaderamente al gran Naruto Uzumaki, un shinobi singular con un corazón de oro incapaz de dejarse dominar por el odio. Naruto es un hombre singular capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo sin importar lo difícil que sea. Él tiene un don que lo hace capaz de cambiar los corazones de los hombres sacando siempre lo mejor de ellos. Cuando él está cerca es capaz de inspirar a los demás a hacer grandes cosas. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde crees qué pueda estar él en este momento? – preguntó Itachi.

- Eso mi pequeño no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy segura es que sin importar en dónde se encuentre, él está bien, porque nadie en este mundo es capaz de vencerlo. – dijo la morena.

- Sí y eso es porque mi padre es el shinobi más fuerte del mundo. – dijo Natsuki sonriendo ampliamente.

- Eso no es cierto nuestro padre es el más fuerte. - reclamó Naoko.

- Ya basta niña, tanto Sasuke como Naruto son los shinobis más fuertes del mundo y cuando pelean juntos son invencibles. – dijo Sakura poniéndole fin a la discusión.

- Eso es cierto, cuando Naruto y yo luchamos juntos nadie puede vencernos, ni siquiera los cuatro Hokages juntos podría igualar nuestra fuerza. – dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriendo.

La noche siguiente un grupo de ninjas renegados intentaba correr por sus vidas a través de los bosques del país del fuego en dirección a Konoha.

- Apresúrate Tanaka, si llegamos a Konoha estaremos a salvo. - dijo uno de los renegados.

- ¿Konoha? ¿Estás seguro de eso Jing? Somos renegados después de todo.

- Prefiero la cárcel a la muerte ¿Viste como esa bestia despedazo a nuestras familias?

- Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que les haré por hacerme perseguirlos. – dijo de pronto una voz muy gruesa mientras una versión miniatura del Kyubi se acercaba a toda velocidad a ambos shinobis

- Arghhh….

- Nooo….

Fueron los últimos gritos de los shinobis mientras eran despedazados por la feroz bestia, mientras está esbozaba una cruel y sádica sonrisa.

- Buen trabajo chico, pero me temo que aun no estás listo para Konoha. – dijo un hombre encapuchado mientras aparecía al costado de la feroz bestia.

- Pero sensei acabe con todos. - respondió la feroz criatura mientras tomaba apariencia humana.

- Sí pero tardaste demasiado, pero descuida hay más clanes con los cuales puedes practicar. – dijo el encapuchado sonriendo maliciosamente.

Al día siguiente el equipo de Natsuki se reunió con por primera vez con su jounin sensei quien los esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos chicos. – dijo una hermosa rubia mientras saludaba a sus jóvenes estudiantes. – Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y seré su sensei, ahora me gustaría que se presenten adecuadamente. - dijo la hermosa rubia.

- Yo primero Yamanaka sensei. – dijo Natsuki.

- Bueno empieza pequeña. – respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Natsuki, hija del gran Uzumaki Naruto, mi color favorito es el rojo y mi sueño es convertirme en una gran kunoichi para poder encontrar a mi padre y traerlo de vuelta a la villa. – dijo la pequeña Natsuki.

- Hora yo. – dijo un pequeña niña peli roja y ojos negros como el ébano. – Mi nombre es Uchiha Naoko, hija del gran Sasuke Uchiha y deseo convertirme en la kunoichi más grande de la historia y con algo de suerte en la segunda mujer Hokage.

- Creo que ahora es mi turno. – dijo Itachi, mientras ajustaba su protector y daba un paso al frente. – Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y mi deseo es volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a Konoha de cualquier enemigo y con algo de suerte hacerme digno de estar al lado de cierta persona muy especial. - dijo el pequeño Uchiha quien era el vivo retrato de Sasuke mientras dedicaba una fugaz mirada a Natsuki.

- Muy bien chicos, veo que están ansiosos por empezar, así que empezaremos su entrenamiento ya mismo, síganme al campo de entrenamiento número cuatro allí les indicare que es lo que tienen que hacer.

Una vez en el campo de entrenamiento número cuatro, Ino le dijo a su equipo que el entrenamiento de hoy consistía en recuperar un kunai marcado el mismo que se encontraba oculto en alguna parte del campo de entrenamiento el cual estaba plagado de trampas.

Encontrar el kunai fue un juego de niños para los jóvenes genin gracias al byakugan de Natsuki, sin embargo, recuperarlo fue bastante complicado dado que Ino había protegido el kunai con una serie de complicadas trampas que sólo podían ser desactivadas por tres personas trabajando en simultáneo.


	4. Chapter 4: Rescate

Amigos míos:

Con mucho placer les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fiction, esperando sea de su agrado. (Inner: Este capítulo promete mucho en especial la parte de...ZZZZZ) Disculpen, la interrupción, voy a llevar a mi querido e indiscreto Inner a su habitación parace que se quedo dormido luego de tomar el tecito caliente que le prepare, quizá sea porque "accidentalmente confundí" el edulcorante con pastillas para el insomnio, quien sabe... XD.

-Kurama: Eso no fue un accidente.

-Kaliborn: Tu mejor te callas que aun no te toca salir a escena de nuevo así que si quieres más líneas en el próximo fiction será mejor que me ayudes a cargar a este sujeto que pesa...

-Kurama: Pesa lo mismo que tú así que mejor no hagas comentarios sobre eso.

-Kaliborn: Oyeme tu... Tu tienes razón T_T. Ya hablaremos depués coyote sobre alimentado, ahora sin más preambulo que empiece la función.

-Kurama: XD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Rescate

Algunas semanas más tarde el equipo de Ino se dirigía a Konoha, luego de una misión exitosa.

- Ya casi hemos llegado chicos. – dijo Ino mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata.

- ¿Ino sensei se encuentra bien? – preguntó de pronto Naoko mientras veía como la rubia ponía su mano sobre sus costillas.

- Sí Naoko, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me golpean. – dijo la rubia mientras sonreía.

- Lo siento sensei, si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva. – dijo Naoko apartando la mirada de la rubia.

- Tranquila todos cometemos errores, además es por eso que los shinobis siempre trabajamos en equipo para poder apoyarnos los unos a los otros. – dijo la rubia con calma.

- Ino sensei tiene razón hermana, lo importantes es que todo salió bien al final. – dijo Itachi.

- Sí Naoko-chan, lo haremos mejor la próxima vez. – dijo Natsuki mientras le entregaba un vaso de té a su compañera.

- Quizá no haya una próxima vez para ustedes. – dijo de pronto un sujeto vestido con un uniforme muy similar al de los jounin de la hoja, al tiempo que los tres jóvenes quedaban envueltos en gruesas cadenas.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? – dijo Ino mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Si yo fuera tu no me movería preciosa. – dijo un segundo intruso mientras ponía un kunai en el cuello de Ino.

- Ahora shinobis de Konoha más les vale que me digan ¿Por qué su miserable villa pretende exterminar a todos los clanes de la zona sin provocación alguna? – dijo un tercer shinobi mientras salía de entre los matorrales.

- No sé de qué demonios hablas. - dijo Ino mientras buscaba como salvar a sus estudiantes.

- Roku, mira esta niña es una Hyuga, quizá nos sea de utilidad. - dijo de pronto un cuarto sujeto mientras los tres jóvenes quedaban colgados de cabeza justo sobre la fogata.

- Tienes razón Hiro, creo que sin importar si esa perra sabe o no algo, finalmente conseguimos un premio gordo. – dijo el aludido mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Ino e intentaba leer su mente.

- Roku ¿Qué descubriste? – dijo otro de los atacantes mientras Ino perdía la conciencia.

- Casi nada, malditos Yamanaka y sus barreras mentales. – dijo el aludido mientras los tres chicos empezaban a gritar.

- Ya cállense mocosos. – dijo el tercero de los recién llegados mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos. – luego de la cual los tres genin empezaron a caer en un profundo sueño.

- Será mejor que nos larguemos detecto una patrulla. – dijo un quinto shinobi que se encontraba oculto entre los árboles.

- Está bien pero la Hyuga viene con nosotros. – dijo Roku, mientras cortaba la cadena y se echaba al hombro a una somnolienta Natsuki.

- ¡Déjenla en paz malditos! – grito Itachi mientras caía en un profundo sueño al tiempo que su Sharingan despertaba junto con el de su hermana.

Al día siguiente en el hospital general de Konoha, Ino despertaba de un profundo sueño, encontrándose cara a cara con Sakura, Tsunade y Hinata.

- Ino-san ¿Qué sucedió anoche y en dónde está mi hija? – preguntó Hinata, bastante nerviosa.

- Nos emboscaron y alguien intento leer mi mente, lo último que recuerdo fue que dijo algo sobre unos ataques a los clanes y que los chicos… ¡Los chicos! ¿Cómo están los chicos Tsunade-sama? – dijo Ino bastante nerviosa

- Naoko e Itachi están bien, Natsuki está desaparecida. – respondió la sanin.

- ¡Nooo!, ¡No puede ser! Yo lo siento mucho. – dijo la Yamanaka al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tranquila Ino la encontraremos. – dijo Sakura mientras cerraba su puño.

- Ellos la tienen, estoy seguro de eso. – dijo Ino con furia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie antes que un intenso dolor la hiciera caer de vuelta a la cama.

- Tranquila Ino, tiene tres costillas rotas. - dijo Sakura mientras ayudaba a su amiga a recostarse en la cama.

- Tsunade-sama voy a partir de inmediato a buscar a mi hija, no la puedo perder a ella también. – dijo Hinata mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Hinata espera, voy a reunir a un equipo de búsqueda para que te acompañe. – dijo Tsunade mientras la Hyuga azotaba la puerta de la habitación de Ino.

- Ella me debe odiar ahora. – dijo Ino al borde de las lágrimas.

- Vamos Ino, sabes bien que Hinata no es así. – dijo Sakura tratando de consolarla.

- Tal vez ella no sea así, pero yo por otro lado te mataré si algo malo le sucede a esa pequeña. - dijo de pronto el sanin de las serpientes mientras salía a toda velocidad por la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡Orochimaru vuelve aquí en este instante! – grito Tsunade mientras una gran serpiente blanca se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar.- ¡Maldición esto será un problema! – añadió Tsunade mientras veía como la gran serpiente blanca se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de Konoha.

- ¿Desde cuándo Orochimaru es tan apegado a Natsuki? – preguntó Sakura mientras le ponía un calmante a Ino.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, sólo sé que protege mucho a esa niña. – dijo Tsunade tratando de entender la actitud del sanin.

Mientras tanto en las puertas de la villa los guardias de turno vieron como la gran serpiente abandonaba Konoha a toda velocidad.

- Resiste Natsuki, ya voy en camino. – pensó el sanin mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar en donde encontraron a Ino.

Una vez allí Orochimaru liberó a una gran cantidad de serpientes ermitañas para que rastrearan a Natsuki por todo el bosque, mientras que el trataba de seguir el olor de la pequeña Uzumaki.

- Lo tengo, esos malditos se fueron hacia el norte, ya verán cuando los atrape.

Algunos segundos más tarde tres miembros del clan Hyuga llegaron al lugar y empezaron a escudriñar la zona con su byakugan en busca de alguna pista.

- Tranquila one-san que la vamos a hallar. – dijo Hanabi mientras se ajustaba su protector en la frente.

- Eso espero Hanabi, no quiero perderla a ella también. – dijo Hinata bastante nerviosa.

- Descuida hija, muy pronto traeremos a Natsuki de vuelta y cuando la encontremos espero que kami-sama tenga piedad del alma de los secuestradores, porque yo no pienso perdonar sus vidas. – dijo el viejo Hiashi con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Mientras Orochimaru avanzaba a través de los bosques del país del fuego paso por las ruinas de una pequeña aldea oculta la misma que se encontraba llena de cadáveres de varias decenas de shinobis.

- ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? Parece que alguien se divirtió mucho en este lugar. – dijo el sanin antes de reemprender su marcha.

Luego de casi cuatro horas de viaje, el sanin finalmente llego a su destino una pequeña aldea ninja oculta en una caverna a unos veinte kilómetros de Konoha.

- Ya los tengo malditos. - dijo el sanin reasumiendo su forma humana y convocando a un gran número de serpientes venenosas. – Encuentren a Natsuki y eliminen a sus captores. – dijo el sanin mientras hacía su ingreso a la pequeña villa.

Las serpientes de Orochimaru probaron ser demasiado para los captores de Natsuki quienes empezaron a huir aterrados del lugar.

- Larguémonos de aquí. – grito uno de los captores mientras intentaba huir de las serpientes.

- Yo no me voy a ningún lado sin la mocosa. – dijo otro.

- Estás loco su jaula está llena de serpientes. – respondió el primero.

- Y ese es el menor de sus problemas. – dijo de pronto el sanin apareciendo en medio de las serpientes.

- O, o, Orochimaru. - dijo de pronto el primero de los guardias mientras se ponía pálido.

- Así que Konoha viene a terminar con nosotros, después de todo. – dijo un tercer shinobi mientras el primero de los guardias se daba a la fuga.

- Konoha no tiene nada que ver en esto, ustedes secuestraron a mi única amiga y por eso van a morir. – dijo el sanin antes de matar a los dos shinobis que intentaron hacerle frente.

- Vámonos de aquí Natsuki antes de que decida asesinar a todos en este lugar. – dijo el sanin mientras cargaba a la pequeña niña entres su brazos al tiempo que ella empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

- Gran sierpe blanca.- murmuro la pequeña mientras se pegaba cada vez más al pecho del sanin para sentir su olor característico.

- Sí pequeña soy yo y ahora todo estará bien, te llevaré con tu madre para que puedas descansar en casa. – dijo el sanin mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Natsuki y empezaba a salir de la cueva, para encontrarse cara a cara con los tres Hyuga quienes habían llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar como el sanin salvaba a Natsuki.

- Gracias Orochimaru-sama. – dijo Hinata mientras tomaba a la pequeña Natsuki entre sus brazos.

- No tienes porque. - dijo el sanin mientras un estruendoso ruido anunciaba el colapso de la entrada de la caverna. – Así no podrán seguirnos ahora regresemos a la aldea.

- Espera Orochimaru, antes quiero saber ¿Por qué te comportas así con mi nieta?- dijo Hiashi bastante serio.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo Hiashi, ahora me largo de aquí antes de que decida masacrar a esos insectos, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Tsunade. – dijo el sanin antes de desaparecer en medio de un remolino de serpientes.

- Padre será mejor que volvamos a la villa. – dijo de pronto Hinata en tono conciliador mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

- Pero Orochimaru… - replico Hiashi.

- Lo único que necesito saber de Orochimaru es que salvo a mi hija y que ella confía en él. – dijo la Hyuga dando por zanjado el tema.

Algunas horas más tarde en la oficina de la Hokage, Orochimaru compartía con Tsunade la información obtenida durante el rescate de Natsuki.

- Así que alguien está atacando a los clanes ninjas independientes, pero ¿Quién podrá ser? – dijo la rubia.

- Por lo que vi mientras buscaba a Natsuki, es alguien poderoso y no me sorprendería que esa persona estuviera detrás de la villa. – respondió el sanin de las serpientes mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Pase. – dijo Tsunade por inercia.

- Hokage-sama tengo información importante de uno de nuestros espías. – dijo de pronto un anbu.

- ¡Habla pronto que no tengo todo el día! – Lo urgió la rubia.

- Es información confidencial. – dijo el anbu mientras observaba a Orochimaru.

- Sólo di lo que tengas que decir. – respondió la rubia.

- Correcto, uno de nuestros espías de los clanes no afiliados a la villa reporta que existe un poderoso enemigo que está eliminando sistemáticamente a todos los clanes que residen en las cercanías de Konoha, ese sujeto se hace llamar el Kitsune no yonkou y aunque nadie ha visto su rostro y vivido para contarlo, todos los clanes sospechan de la villa. – dijo el anbu antes de guardar silencio.

- Ya veo, puedes retirarte a menos que tengas algo más que decir. - dijo la sanin.

- Correcto godaime-sama. – dijo el anbu antes de abandonar la oficina de la voluptuosa mujer.

- Parece que las cosas están por tornarse interesantes de nuevo. – dijo Orochimaru mientras cogía un pequeño libro de un estante de la oficina de Tsunade.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de allí el Kitsune no yonkou le arrancaba el corazón a un shinobi quien intentaba huir del ruinoso lugar que hace algunos minutos consideraba su hogar.

- Bien hecho chico y esta vez tardaste sólo una hora, creo que ya estás listo para Konoha, aplastaremos ese lugar al anochecer. – dijo un anciano mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del despiadado asesino.

- No. Quiero que sufran, antes de atacar voy a darles una muestra de poder, luego un ultimátum y tras acabar con sus mejores guerreros, les daré una pequeña esperanza de salir con vida antes de matarlos a todos. – dijo el kitsune no yonkou sonriendo sádicamente.

- Me gusta como piensas hijo… - dijo el anciano mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- No me llames hijo, porque de lo contrario te mataré a ti también ¿Está claro? – dijo el kitsune no yonkou al borde de la furia.

- Como digas. – dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba un poco de su interlocutor.

Al día siguiente Tsunade convocó al concejo de la aldea para ponerlos al tanto de la presencia del nuevo enemigo quien amenazaba con desatar nuevamente el caos en el país del fuego, durante dicha sesión el concejo decidió enviar emisarios a los distintos clanes a fin de limpiar el buen nombre de la aldea y ofrecerles el apoyo de la villa.

Durante los siguientes días una veintena de emisarios partieron en todas las direcciones posibles a fin de contactar a los clanes disidentes como se les conocía hasta aquel entonces, sin embargo el noventa por ciento de los enviados regresaron con terribles noticias para la aldea, pues a su paso sólo encontraron pequeñas villas completamente devastadas y llenas de cadáveres.

Mientras tanto en Konoha el equipo de Ino se reincorporaba al servicio activo y se preparaban para el próximo conflicto, el mismo que fue catalogado como un asunto de política interna del país del fuego, por lo que la alianza shinobi debería mantenerse al margen y dejar que Konoha lo resolviera por sí misma.

Un par de días después del regreso del último emisario enviado por la aldea Hinata caminaba por las inmediaciones de la academia en compañía de su hija.

- ¿Madre quién crees que esté detrás del ataque a los clanes? – preguntó la joven kunoichi a su progenitora.

- La verdad es que no lo sé cariño, como quisiera que tu padre estuviera aquí, estoy segura que el encontraría a ese sujeto y lo pondría en su lugar de inmediato, de eso no me cabe la menro duda. – dijo Hinata intentando ocultar su preocupación.

- Madre ¿Por qué mi padre nos abandonó? – preguntó Natsuki.

- Hija mía, esa es una historia muy larga y complicada así que prefiero no hablar de ello por ahora. – dijo la morena cambiando de tema.

- Entiendo… - respondió la castaña mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Natsuki? – preguntó Hinata mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

- Es sólo que estoy preocupada por mi padre ¿Crees que se encuentre bien? Es decir sé que es muy fuerte pero no es invencible. – dijo la joven genin mientras se pegaba más a su madre.

- Tranquila hija, estoy segura que sin importar donde se encuentre tu padre, él está bien y verás que algún día lo traeré de vuelta, aunque tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza, eso te lo prometo. – respondió la aludida con calma.

- Natsuki-chan, Hinata-san, me alegra encontrarlas. – dijo de pronto el sanin de las serpientes.

- Buenas tardes Orochimaru-sama. – saludo cortésmente la morena.

- Gran sierpe. – dijo de pronto la joven genin sonriendo ampliamente.

- Tengo algo para ti Natsuki, es un contrato de invocación, bueno en realidad son dos uno de ellos te permitirá invocar a los sapos del Myobokuzan y el otro a las serpientes del valle de los dragones, el primero perteneció a un viejo amigo mío y el otro me pertenece a mí, quiero que los tengas ahora y pienses bien cuál de los dos te gustaría firmar. – dijo el sanin al tiempo que entregaba dos pequeños pergaminos a la joven genin.

- Madre ¿Puedo? – dijo la niña expectante.

- Adelante hija. – dijo Hinata mientras Natsuki cogía ambos pergaminos.

- Espera pequeña, antes de decidir cuál firmar, debes saber que si escoges el pergamino de las serpientes sólo existen dos personas en esta villa que pueden darte el entrenamiento adecuado, una de ellas es Uchiha Sasuke y la otra soy yo, por otro lado si escoges el pergamino de los sapos ten la seguridad que sin importar a que sapo invoques, todos y cada uno de ellos gustosos darían su vida por ti debido a la gran amistad que existe entre ellos y tu padre. – dijo Orochimaru antes de entregarle los rollos a la joven Uzumaki.

- Gracias, pero creo que ya sé cuál voy a firmar. – dijo la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es? – dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

- Eso madre será un se-cre-to. – dijo la castaña mientras guardaba ambos rollos en su bolsillo.

- Jejeje, esta niña nunca deja de asombrarme, ahora debo irme, pues tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con Tsunade. – dijo el sanin antes de reiniciar su marcha.


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimátum

Hola amigos:

Disculpen mi retraso en actualizar, pero he estado un poco ocupado el día de hoy asì que recien puedo sentarme a actualizar. Bueno no los interrumpo más

Saludos a todos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Ultimátum

Algunas semanas después en dos hombres se acercaban a paso lento a las grandes puertas de Konoha.

- Ya es hora. – dijo un shinobi vestido de negro mientras se acercaba hacia las puertas de la aldea.

- Al parecer ya no es hora de visita. – dijo su acompañante.

- ¿Y eso cuando nos ha detenido? – respondió el misterioso shinobi mientras descubría su rostro y dejaba al descubierto su cabello negro como el ébano y sus ojos azul marino.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Yami?

- Sólo esto. ¡Odama Rasengan! – gritó el misterioso shinobi quien era idéntico a Naruto, salvo por su cabello negro, al tiempo que reducía las puertas de Konoha a un montón de astillas.

- Pero qué diablos ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – dijo uno de los guardias.

- Yo soy el Kitsune no Yonkou y vengo a exigir la rendición de Konoha, tienen dos días para contestarme os estaré esperando en el lago espejo de luna, si no recibo la respuesta de su patética villa dentro del tiempo establecido, regresaré a la tercera noche y reduciré esta aldea a un cráter humeante. – dijo el agresor antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, junto con su acompañante.

A la mañana siguiente luego de escuchar el reporte de los guardias, el concejo civil de la aldea decidió enviar a un grupo de shinobis a intentar dialogar con el kitsune no yonkou y de ser posible capturarlo.

El equipo estaría conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Akemichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hanabi, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, y sería liderado por Hatake Kakashi.

- Muy bien chicos ya saben que hacer, debemos atrapar a este sujeto con vida de ser posible, pero si las cosas se salen de control siempre podremos recurrir al Kamui y al Amaterasu. – dijo Kakashi mientras el equipo iniciaba su marcha hacia el lago espejo de Luna.

- Kakashi sensei ¿Tiene alguna idea de las intenciones de este sujeto? – pregunto Sakura con calma.

- La verdad no, es por eso que debemos estar alerta. – respondió el aludido.

- Kakashi sensei, creo que un asalto directo podría ser muy riesgoso, en especial teniendo en cuenta que no conocemos las verdaderas capacidades del enemigo. – dijo el Nara.

- ¿Qué sugieres Shikamaru?

- Debemos dividir nuestras fuerzas y que el equipo de respaldo se prepare para intervenir sólo en caso de ser necesario, ese equipo de respaldo podría estar conformado por la formación Ino-Shika-Cho y Kurenai sensei. – dijo el Nara

- Me parece un buen plan. – respondió el peli plata.

Algunos minutos más tarde la delegación de Konoha llegaba al punto de encuentro con el misterioso Shinobi quien se encontraba sentado en posesión de loto y con cabeza cubierta por el capuchón de su capa.

- Muy bien Kitsune no Yonkou venimos en representación de Konoha. - hablo Kakashi mientras el equipo de respaldo se ponía en posición.

- ¿Cuál es la respuesta de Konoha? – dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

- Godaime Hokage te da la opción de rendirte y venir pacíficamente. – respondió el jounin.

- Sí que sois estúpidos, les di la opción de vivir y escogen desafiarme aunque claro está que eso no me sorprende en especial cuando su patética villa está llena de gente tonta e ignorante, quienes siempre temerán a aquello que no conocen. – dijo el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Parece que esto tendrá que ser por las malas. – dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba al lado de su antiguo sensei.

- En serio envían a un pequeño grupo de shinobis para combatir con un demonio, pues bien veamos qué es lo mejor que Konoha tiene para ofrecerme. – dijo el hombre mientras hacía el sello del carnero y creaba dos clones.

- Muy bien chicos sepárense ya saben que hacer. – dijo Kakashi mientras él y Sasuke cargaban contra el enemigo con su Chidori activado.

- Va no les temo a sus patéticos jutsus, pero ustedes aprenderán a temerle a la oscuridad. – dijo el enmascarado mientras todo el campo de batalla quedaba a oscuras y envuelto en una densa neblina que impedía que los shinobis pudieran ver más allá de sus propias narices.

- Este idiota piensa que podrá engañarnos con un simple genjutsu. – dijo de pronto Sasuke mientras intentaba activar su Sharingan sin éxito.

- ¿Genjutsu realmente crees que usaría trucos infantiles contra un Uchiha? – dijo de pronto la voz del enmascarado que parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez.

- Da la cara cobarde. – dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía en guardia al tiempo que notaba como su Chidori también se desvanecía en el aire.

- Tranquilo Uchiha todo a su tiempo, pero antes de matarte a ti y a tus amigos es justo que sepas que esto no es un genjutsu ni mucho menos una técnica shinobi, esto es algo mucho más grande.

- Explícate. – dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba a su adversario por todos lados.

- Como bien sabes el chakra es la combinación de la energía vital y espiritual del shinobi, pero si uno de los dos elementos faltase ¿Qué crees que ocurriría con su valioso chakra? – dijo de pronto el enmascarado mientras aparecía ante Sasuke y lo atacaba a gran velocidad, rasguñándolo con unas filosas garras de acero.

- Maldición. – dijo el Uchiha mientras esquivaba la mayor parte del daño.

- Ya lo entendiste cierto, todos ustedes están a mi merced. – dijo el hombre antes de reír maniacamente y atacar nuevamente a Sasuke quien esta vez no corrió con tanta suerte.

En sólo cuestión de unos cuantos segundos Kakashi y Sasuke ya habían caído víctimas del enmascarado quien los atacó en forma simultánea desde tres direcciones distintas dejándolos muy mal heridos, al tiempo que las sombras alrededor de ellos se despejaban un poco para que todos pudieran contemplar lo ocurrido.

- Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, resistan voy a ayudarlos. – dijo Kiba mientras él y Akamaru corrían en su dirección antes de ser envueltos nuevamente entre las sombras.

- No vayas mocoso, es una trampa. – gritó Anko antes de perder de vista nuevamente a Kiba.

- ¿Qué ocurre cara de perro? – dijo la voz mientras intentaba atacar a Kiba por la espalda siendo bloqueado por Akamaru.

- Buen trabajo Akamaru. – dijo el Inuzuka mientras se lanzaba sobre su atacante, sólo para encontrar un tronco hueco en su lugar.

- ¿Sustitución? Pero creí que no podíamos usar jutsus aquí. – dijo Kiba confundido.

- Ustedes no pueden, yo por otro lado. – dijo el shinobi mientras lanzaba una lluvia de shurikens hacia Kiba y Akamaru, quienes la esquivaron por muy poco.

- Aún podemos sentir tu peste. – dijo Kiba mientras empezaba a reconocer el olor de su adversario.

- Ya que te gusta meter tu nariz en los asuntos ajenos, que te parece si mejor hueles este aroma. – dijo de pronto la voz mientras la niebla alrededor de Kiba y Akamaru se tornaba azulina.

- Pero qué diablos. ¿Quién eres, sé que he olido este aroma antes? - dijo Kiba mientras empezaba a sentirse mareado.

- Soy el Kitsune no Yonkou. – dijo el sujeto mientras atacaba a Kiba por la espalda causándole cuatro profundos cortes antes de golpearlo en el diafragma y dejarlo inconsciente al lado de Akamaru, a quien también había golpeado con brutalidad.

- Ahora, es tu turno preciosa. – dijo el hombre mientras él y sus dos clones se materializaban frente a Anko.

- No creas que será tan sencillo conmigo. – dijo la domadora de serpientes mientras atacaba a los tres enmascarado con su poderoso taijutsu logrando golpear a uno de ellos en el rostro, rajando su máscara.

- Maldición, sí que eres fuerte, pero no tanto como para derrotarme zorra. – dijo el hombre mientras sus dos clones atrapaban a Anko con gruesos hijos de chakra inmovilizándola por completo.

- ¡Maldición! - fue todo lo que alcanzo a gritar Anko antes que el hombre lanzara una letal combinación de zarpazos sobre ella con sus garras de acero, dejándola tendida en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Cuando la oscuridad que reinaba en el campo de batalla se desvaneció, la única que quedaba en pie era Hanabi, quien pese a lo difícil de la situación se mantenía serena y lista para el combate.

- Tan serena como siempre, eso siempre me gusto de ti, es por ellos que te voy a dar la oportunidad de… - dijo el hombre antes de quedar atrapado por un gran árbol de cerezo que surgió de la nada.

- Ino atiende a los heridos yo me encargo de este sujeto. – dijo Kurenai mientras su cuerpo emergía de la parte alta del tronco con un kunai en mano.

- ¿En serio crees que me derrotarás con un genjutsu? – dijo el hombre mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un manto negro y adoptaba facciones bestiales antes de liberar nueve magníficas colas de color negro.

Finalmente allí estaba ante todos los presentes una versión pequeña del Kyubi, no había duda este sujeto tenía mucha relación con Konoha y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los presentes tenía como derrotarlo.

- ¿Naruto? – dijo de pronto Hanabi confundida.

- Naruto ya no existe, sólo queda Yami. – dijo el zorro mientras sus ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban con una expresión ladina, al tiempo que el genjutsu de Kurenai se hacía pedazos y ella quedaba inconsciente en el suelo.

- Choji ya sabes que hacer. – dijo Shikamaru mientras intentaba emplear su jutsu de restricción contra el zorro sin ningún éxito.

- Muy bien allí voy. – dijo Choji mientras se convertía en una gigantesca bola de demolición y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el zorro.

- En serio creen que sus fútiles intentos podrán detenerme, el hecho de que no tenga el tamaño normal de Kurama, no quiere decir que no pueda usar todo su poder. – bramo el zorro mientras atacaba a Shikamaru y Choji quienes nada pudieron hacer contra el inmenso poder de Yami.

- Ahora Ino, hazlo ahora. – grito Shikamaru, mientras él y Choji se incorporaban e intentaban retener al zorro.

- Está bien yo me encargo. – dijo la kunoichi mientras irrumpía en la mente del zorro.

- Buenas tardes, preciosa. – dijo Yami mientras recibía a Ino en su mente.

- Naruto ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – preguntó Ino consternada.

- Ya les dije que Naruto ya no existe, pero si quieres saberlo, les hago esto porque los odio a todos ustedes y a menos que me des una buena razón para estar aquí, te haré pedazos ya mismo, a menos que me ofrezcas algo que…. – dijo Yami mientras la miraba con lujuria.

- ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? – dijo Ino mientras cubría su cuerpo con nerviosismo intuyendo las intenciones de su interlocutor.

- Tranquila no voy a violarte, al menos no por ahora, así que lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión. – dijo Yami mientras le mostraba a Ino la salida.

- No me iré de aquí hasta tener las respuestas que busco. – dijo Ino mientras se preparaba para luchar.

- Mala elección de palabras. – dijo Yami, mientras unas gruesas cadenas retenían a Ino y rasgaban sus vestiduras.

- ¡Nooo! – grito de pronto una voz un poco más cálida al tiempo que Ino era expulsada de la mente de Yami.

Tan pronto Ino regreso a su cuerpo el zorro se liberó de sus captores y los golpeó con sus poderosas colas dejándolos fuera de combate.

- Muy bien Hanabi-chan ¿Qué dices te unes a mí o no? Es tu oportunidad para tener lo que siempre quisiste, a mí, piénsalo sólo seríamos tú y yo. – dijo de pronto Yami mientras recuperaba su forma humana y se quitaba la máscara exhibiendo su rostro.

La única diferencia física entre el Naruto actual y el que abandonó Konoha hace diez años era su cabello negro y sus ojos que pese a mantenerse azules habían perdido mucho de su antiguo brillo tornándose un poco grisáceos.

- No lo sé, yo… - dijo Hanabi bastante nerviosa.

- Tranquila pequeña, te daré un tiempo para pensarlo, pero he aquí un pequeño incentivo. – dijo Yami antes de besarla en los labios, haciendo que la Hyuga se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- Naruto yo… - dijo Hanabi cuando se separó de Yami

- Ya te dije que mi nombre es Yami, ahora vámonos que hay una aldea que destruir, en cuanto a estos insectos no te preocupes, todos morirán eventualmente, algunos antes que otros, pues ninguno sobrevivirá sin la atención médica adecuada, salvo la rubia, pero puedo solucionarlo si gustas. – dijo Yami mientras sacaba un kunai.

- ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Tienes razón tú no eres Naruto, por lo tanto no tengo nada que hacer a tu lado. – dijo la Hyuga asumiendo su posición de combate.

- Está bien, tú lo pediste, morirás como esa zorra de tu hermana que me despreció sólo por ser un jinchuriki. - dijo Yami mientras miraba con furia a Hanabi.

- Muy bien ¿A qué estás esperando imbécil? – preguntó la Hyuga bastante furiosa por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

- No será hoy, será dentro de tres días, en tres días atacaré Konoha y los mataré a todos y cada uno de ustedes, tienes hasta entonces para cambiar de opinión. – dijo Yami mientras desaparecía entre las sombras dejando a Hanabi sola en medio del bosque.

Algunas horas más tarde Hanabi con ayuda de Ino logró atender las heridas de los miembros del grupo y se preparaban para regresar a Konoha, mientras pensaba acerca de lo que había sucedido momentos antes en aquel lugar.

- Maldición, sí que fui una gran estúpida. – dijo de pronto Hanabi en voz alta mientras se daba cuenta que era imposible que algo pasara entre ella y Naruto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hanabi-san? – preguntó Ino confundida.

- Nada importante, sólo son ideas mías, será mejor que regresemos a Konoha a informar a Tsunade-sama sobre esto antes de que ese baka de Yami haga alguna de las idioteces que sabe hacer. – dijo Hanabi apurando el paso.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que la gran mayoría de miembros del equipo están muy mal heridos. – dijo Ino mientras intentaba hacer que Hanabi aminorara su marcha.

- No es culpa mía que todos sean unos debiluchos. – dijo la Hyuga empezando a acelerar mientras su semblante se endurecía aún más de lo usual.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? – pregunto Kiba mientras se detenía un rato a descansar.

- No lo sé pero creo que es mejor dejarla sola. – dijo Ino mientras revisaba las heridas de Kiba.

- Tienes razón cuando la princesa de hielo aparece Hanabi puede ser más molesta que una migraña. – dijo Kiba mientras un kunai se clavaba muy cerca de sus pies.

- Aun te oigo tarado. - dijo Hanabi refrenado su marcha y mirando hacia atrás.

Hanabi realmente detestaba ese sobrenombre pero se lo había ganado a pulso pues ningún varón en la aldea había sido capaz de penetrar el escudo que ella había construido alrededor de su corazón, un escudo que se volvió más fuerte desde la partida de Naruto y aunque existían rumores acerca de lo que ella sentía por su cuñado, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada por temor de acabar con varios huesos rotos, tal como paso con el primer chico que intento insinuar dicho asunto luego de que Hanabi lo rechazará.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, Yami se sentaba frente a una fogata mientras calentaba su ramen instantáneo.

- ¿Por qué no los mataste a todos? – preguntó de pronto un anciano mientras ponía unos pescados sobre la fogata.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – dijo Yami en tono cortante.

- Maldición Yami hemos trabajado mucho en esto para que lo eches a perder ahora por un simple capricho. – dijo el anciano molesto.

- Será mejor que moderes tu tono conmigo vejestorio o te mataré a ti también, pues ya no me eres de utilidad, lo único que te mantiene vivo es esa tonta promesa que te hice de seguir tus enseñanzas hasta castigar a Konoha, pero puedo romperla en cualquier momento, así que no me provoques. – dijo Yami mientras formaba un pequeño Rasengan.

- Está bien, pero no olvides que el chico Sarutobi es mío. – dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba frente al fuego y una especie de sombra roja aparecía sobre Yami dejándolo completamente indefenso.

- Como digas, ahora libérame y déjame cenar en paz. – dijo Yami molesto.

Muy bien, pero recuerda siempre esto, yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes sobre cómo controlar almas y espíritus pero no todo lo que yo sé. – dijo el anciano mientras liberaba a Yami de su embrujo.


	6. Chapter 6: Misión Suicida

(Inner: Muy buenas noches a todos, voy a aprovechar que Kaliborn está dormido para hacer la intro yo sólo de paso que les hago un pequeño spoiler muajajajajaja. El capítulo de hoy es un capitulo de, Ouch T_T) Cuando no este aprovechándose de mis ausencias (Inner: Oye, casi me sacas la cabeza con ese golpe ¬¬) Pues la próxima te doy más fuerte para que dejes de spoilerear. (Inner: Tu tienes la culpa me has tenido callado dos capítulos completos.) Y eso que? Te recuerdo que fueron circunstancias de emergencia. (Inner: Esta bien te perdono) ¿Que tu qué? :-S (Inner: Además de desconsiderado, sordo, dije que te perdono:-D) Pero si yon no te he pedido perdón. (Inner: Acaba s de hacerlo XD, Ahora que empiece el capítulo) Oyéme no...

(Inner: Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la presente historia es de propiedad intelectual Kaliborn-san y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime.)

* * *

Misión suicida

Aquella noche en Konoha, mientras Tsunade escuchaba el reporte de Kakashi y su equipo, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, pero todo concordaba, el olor corporal, la forma en cómo se dirigió a Kiba, el Kyubi dentro de él, su apariencia física, en definitiva Yami era Naruto, pero algo no encajaba, su mirada opaca, su odio hacia Konoha, su cabello negro y su extraña forma de comportarse, era como si se tratase de una versión oscura siniestra y retorcida del rubio.

- Buen trabajo chicos ahora vayan al hospital para que los revisen y luego vayan a descansar. - dijo Tsunade mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que sucedía con Naruto?

- Sí que estás distraída esta noche Tsunade. – dijo Orochimaru mientras entraba a su oficina con unos pergaminos.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? - preguntó la sanin mientras volvía de golpe a la realidad.

- Hace un par de minutos, llame a la puerta pero como no contestabas decidí entrar a verificar que todo estuviera en orden. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes mientras dejaba los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Orochimaru un tanto confundido.

- Es Naruto, creo que regresó y está buscando venganza. - dijo Tsunade mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – pregunto el sanin mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Sabes bien lo que tengo que hacer, debo proteger la villa aunque eso signifique matar a Naruto, pero hay algo que no cuadra. – dijo Tsunade mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – dijo Orochimaru visiblemente interesado.

- Ahora se hace llamar Yami o el "Kitsune no Yonkou" y actúa de una forma muy poco propia de él y lo peor de todo esto es que encontró una forma de bloquear el flujo de chakra de cualquier persona sin necesidad de tener contacto directo con ella. – dijo la sanin mientras miraba al cielo.

- Ya veo ¿No hay alguna otra pieza de información que estés omitiendo? – preguntó Orochimaru pensativo.

- Bueno Sasuke menciono que Naruto le dijo algo sobre eliminar uno de los elementos que componen el chakra, pero eso es imposible o ¿no? – dijo la rubia mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ver a la cara a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

- Creo que ya sé cuál es la pieza que te falta. – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

- Pues habla rápido que tengo que pensar en cómo pararlo. – lo urgió la Hokage.

- ¿Recuerdas el incidente de hace diez años con esa chica Hyuga? – dijo el maestro de las serpientes mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Te refieres al chamán?

- Exacto, tú y yo sabemos bien lo que son capaces de hacer esos chamanes con la energía espiritual de las personas y no me sorprendería que ese sujeto esté manipulando al chico de alguna manera. – dijo el sanin recordando su teoría de aquella vez.

- Entonces ¿Estás sugiriendo que ese chamán le enseñó a Naruto a manipular la energía espiritual de las personas? – preguntó Tsunade atando cabos sueltos.

- No lo sugiero, lo afirmo y no me sorprendería que ese brujo lo haya orillado hacia la oscuridad haciendo aflorar lo peor del chico, todo ese odio y dolor que mantuvo dormido y controlado durante muchos años, sólo imagínalo Tsunade. – dijo el sanin mientras se sentaba en un viejo sillón ubicado en una esquina de la oficina de su antigua compañera.

- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de detenerlo o de lo contrario ese odio consumirá por completo su alma. – dijo la sanin mientras maldecía por no haber recordado eso antes.

- Quizá ya sea muy tarde para eso. – dijo Orochimaru mientras revisaba un pequeño libro que tenía el emblema de la vieja aldea del remolino en su portada.

- Te equivocas, nunca es tarde para eso, yo conozco a Naruto mejor que tú y sé que aún puede salvarse. – dijo Tsunade golpeando su escritorio y reduciéndolo a astillas.

- Por el bien del chico espero que tengas razón Tsunade, de lo contrario me encargaré de él personalmente y de paso liberaré un poco de espacio en las prisiones de Konoha si es que me entiendes. – dijo el sanin mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba de nuevo en su bolsillo.

- Te prohíbo que uses el Edo tensei. – dijo la Sanin.

- Haré lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a Natsuki, es lo menos que puedo hacer por Jiraiya, ya que no pude proteger a su querido ahijado al menos salvaré a la hija de este último aunque eso signifique traer de vuelta a los cuatro Hokages y al mismo Jiraiya para que me ayuden a destruirlo. – dijo Orochimaru mientras miraba a Tsunade desafiante.

- ¿Así que todo este tiempo protegiste a esa chica en honor a Jiraiya? – preguntó Tsunade.

- Sí y no, esa mocosa me recuerda mucho a nuestro viejo amigo y sé que si hubiera cambiado antes, quizá él aún estaría aquí. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes desviando la mirada de Orochimaru, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que este sentía, pues pese a todo lo ocurrido, Jiraiya siempre fue el único amigo que el sanin tuvo en Konoha.

- Muy bien haz lo que tengas que hacer que yo haré lo propio, pero anda pensando qué le dirás a Natsuki después de matar a su padre. – dijo la rubia intentando hacer que su viejo compañero desista de su plan.

- En lo que a mí respecta ese sujeto no es Naruto, sino Yami. – rebatió el sanin mientras salía de la oficina de la Hokage.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki, Hanabi estaba parada frente a la puerta, pensando detenidamente cómo explicarle a Hinata lo ocurrido con Naruto.

- Maldita sea ¿Por qué rayos tuviste que hacer eso baka? – dijo Hanabi antes de tocar la puerta mientras recordaba el beso de Yami, al tiempo que los colores se le subían al rostro.

- Ya vuelvo Natsuki voy a…- dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta para ir a comprar algo de ramen para su hija, encontrándose cara a cara con su hermana.

- One-san, justo estaba por tocar. – dijo Hanabi bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo one-chan? – preguntó la morena mientras la observaba.

- Me temo que sí ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto la castaña antes de dar un gran suspiro.

- Claro, pasa. – dijo la morena mientras le cedía el paso a su hermana.

- ¡Madre quiero mi ramen! – grito de pronto Natsuki mientras salía al pasillo.

- Hola Natsuki-chan, me temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco más para poder comer tu ramen pues tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar algo muy urgente. – dijo la castaña mientras le alborotaba el cabello a su sobrina.

- No es justo. – dijo la niña mientras hacía un puchero.

- Natsuki ve a tu habitación por favor. – dijo Hinata mientras ella y su hermana se dirigían a la sala.

Una vez en la sala Hinata le pidió a Hanabi que tomará asiento y le diera unos minutos para traer algo de té.

- No es necesario Hinata además después de lo que te tengo que decir vas a pensar que estoy desvariando o algo peor. – dijo la castaña bastante nerviosa.

- ¿Tan serio es? – pregunto su hermana mayor preocupada.

- Sí y aunque estuve pensando mucho en cómo decirte esto con el mayor tino posible, aun no encuentro la forma de hacerlo, así que seré directa. – dijo la castaña antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- ¿De qué se trata Hanabi? – la urgió Hinata quien ya no podía esperar para saber qué es lo que había perturbado tanto a su hermana.

- Naruto volvió. – dijo la castaña mientras intentaba evitarla mirada de su hermana.

- ¿En serio Hanabi? No bromees sobre eso. – dijo la morena visiblemente emocionada.

- Espera hay más y esta es la parte que no vas a querer oír. - dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su hermana a los ojos.

- ¿De qué se trata? – dijo Hinata consternada

- Él ya no es el mismo sujeto que abandonó Konoha hace diez años, ahora se hace llamar Yami el Kitsune no Yonkou y quiere destruir la aldea y a quienes la habitan, el día de hoy luche contra él con un equipo que incluía al propio Uchiha Sasuke y nos derrotó como si no fuéramos más que simples estudiantes de la academia. – dijo Hanabi.

- ¡Mientes, Naruto jamás haría algo así! – gritó indignada Hinata.

- Es verdad, cada una de mis palabras es cierta, incluso me propuso que me uniera a él y luego. – dijo Hanabi antes de guardar silencio.

- ¿Qué paso luego? – dijo Hinata nerviosa.

- Luego amenazó con matar a Ino-san.

- Dime ¿Dónde está Naruto? Si alguien puede hacerlo entrar en razón esa soy yo. – dijo la morena mientras se ponía de pie.

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas tu sola. – dijo Hanabi mientras sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta.

- Tonterías, ahora dime en donde está o iré directamente con Godaime a exigirle algunas respuestas. - dijo Hinata bastante decidida.

- Está en las orillas del lago espejo de luna. – dijo Hanabi.

- Muy bien iré de inmediato. – dijo la morena mientras cogía su equipo y salía a toda velocidad de su casa.

- Buena suerte hermana. - dijo Hanabi casi en un susurro antes de bajar su vista al tiempo que una pequeña sombra salía por una de las ventanas del piso superior en persecución de Hinata.

Algunos minutos más tarde Hanabi recordó que Natsuki aún se encontraba en casa y decidió ir a buscar a su sobrina para distraerla de la ausencia de su madre, mas lo que encontró Hanabi en el cuarto de Natsuki le congelo la sangre.

Sobre la cama de su sobrina había una pequeña nota que decía: Tía Hanabi, voy a buscar a mi padre y nadie me detendrá."

- Maldición, sí que soy una idiota, no debí haber venido, será mejor que informe a Tsunade-sama.- dijo la Hyuga mientras salía a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

Cuando Hanabi llegó a la torre de la Hokage se topó cara a cara con Orochimaru quién se dirigía a la prisión de Konoha para buscar sus sacrificios. Tras subir corriendo las escaleras de la torre, Hanabi ingresó intempestivamente en la oficina de Tsunade sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre Hanabi? – preguntó la rubia exaltada mientras Shikamaru inmovilizaba a la recién llegada con su jutsu de sombras.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero es una emergencia. – dijo la castaña mientras intentaba en vano retomar el control de su cuerpo.

- Está bien Shikamaru, libérala. – dijo la Hokage con calma.

- Se trata de Hinata ha ido en busca de Naruto. – dijo Hanabi mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a la Hokage para disculparse por la intromisión.

- Pero ¿Cómo diablos se enteró? – dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie.

- Yo fui quién se lo dijo. – respondió la Hyuga mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así a tu hermana? Como están las cosas Naruto podría matarla y venir por la aldea de inmediato. – dijo la sanin mientras miraba con furia a Hanabi.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, de verdad lo siento, me dejé llevar, pero eso no es lo peor de todo. – dijo Hanabi.

- ¿Qué más ocurrió? Habla rápido niña que tengo que terminar de organizar la defensa de la villa y preparar un escuadrón para que valla tras esa imprudente de tu hermana.

- Natsuki-chan escuchó a escondidas la conversación que tuve con Hinata y se escabulló tras ella. – dijo Hanabi al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó Tsunade mientras se cargaba su segundo escritorio de la noche.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Tsunade-sama, todo esto paso por culpa de mi estupidez, tiene que ayudarlas por favor. – dijo Hanabi mientras rompía a llorar frente a la Hokage y a su sensei.

- Muy bien, enviaré a un escuadrón anbu de inmediato. – dijo Tsunade mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina.

- Espere Tsunade-sama, desde mi punto de vista no debemos detener a Hinata, pues ella es la última esperanza de la aldea. – dijo Shikamaru sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Pero Shikamaru sensei. – dijo de pronto Hanabi bastante confundida.

- Sé que suena a una locura pero ¿Quién conoce mejor a Naruto en Konoha que Hinata? Y si ella no es capaz de traer a Naruto de vuelta, eso quiere decir que no hay esperanza para él y sólo nos quedaría… - dijo Shikamaru antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- Entiendo. – dijo Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pero mi hermana y mi sobrina podrían morir ¡Es una misión suicida! – reclamó Hanabi bastante airada, mientras Shikamaru se acercaba a ella con paso lento pero decidido.

- Si Hinata falla todos moriremos. – dijo el Nara mientras miraba a los ojos a su antigua alumna.

- ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo Hanabi mientras miraba desafiante a su sensei.

- Será mejor que guardes la compostura. – le dijo Shikamaru a Hanabi mientras la abofeteaba ante la atónita mirada de Tsunade. – Tanto Hinata como tú son kunoichis de esta aldea y deben comportarse como tales, ya no eres una chiquilla, así que dejes de ser tan problemática o te hago encerrar ya mismo por desacato a un superior. – dijo el Nara visiblemente molesto.

- Pero Shikamaru sensei. – dijo Hanabi mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda a su rostro.

- Hanabi, aunque te parezca extraño, yo siento mucho aprecio por tu hermana, quizá más del que te puedes imaginar, Hinata es una de mis mejores amigas y ahora ella y tu sobrina están poniendo su vida en juego por el bienestar de la aldea, mientras tú estás actuando como una chiquilla problemática. Siempre fuiste la mejor de mis alumnos, no me decepciones ahora y muéstrame un poco de ese temple Hyuga que te hizo convertirte en Jounin a los quince años. – dijo Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a la Hyuga.

- Está bien sensei. – dijo la castaña mientras correspondía al abrazo del Nara, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la Hokage.

- Hinata, Natsuki ojalá tengan éxito, el futuro de Konoha está en sus manos. – dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba a su ventana, al tiempo que alguien llamaba a su puerta. – Pase.

- Tsunade-sama tenemos un problema. - dijo de pronto un jounin de tez oscura.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Shinji? – preguntó la Hokage mientras giraba sobre sus talones para ver a la cara al recién llegado.

- Cinco prisioneros han desaparecido de sus celdas en el ala de máxima seguridad sin dejar rastro alguno. – dijo el jounin.

- Maldición ese tonto lo va a hacer de nuevo. – dijo Tsunade mientras golpeaba la pared de su oficina reduciéndola a escombros.

- Godaime ya organice una partida de búsqueda pero la oscuridad de la noche nos va a traer muchos problemas.

- Cancela la búsqueda de los prisioneros y busca a Orochimaru, pues él es el único responsable de ese hecho, encontrando a Orochimaru hallarás a los desaparecidos.

- Como ordene Hokage-sama – dijo el jounin mientras abandonaba la oficina de la sanin.

- Hanabi, si quieres reparar tu error y salvar la vida de cinco hombres, tengo una misión para ti es de Rango S, así que no puedes darte el lujo de rechazarla. – dijo la rubia con calma.

- La escucho Godaime-sama. – dijo la aludida recuperando la compostura.

- Debes hacerte pasar por Natsuki por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas y dejarte ver de vez en cuando por las inmediaciones de la casa de tu hermana, sólo así engañaremos a Orochimaru lo suficiente como para esperar el retorno de Hinata y su hija. – dijo la sanin con calma.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama. – dijo la aludida.

- Espera Hanabi, una cosa más tu henge debe ser sólo corporal pues deberás usar la ropa de tu sobrina todo el tiempo a fin de engañar el olfato de Orochimaru ¿Está claro?

Hai. – dijo la castaña mientras salía de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelaciones

Amigos míos:

Aqui les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, el cual aunque es un poco corto promete dejarlos pegados al asiento, bueno con esta capítulo esta corta historia ya va a llegando a su fin mientras empiezo a trabajar la continuación de mi primer fic: "El Corazón de un Héroe", el título del nuevo proyecto es: "Héroes de la nueva era", ya tengo los dos primerso capítulos listos, espero poder seguir trabajando el fin de semana en el tercero. Sin embargo tengo una pequeña duda, dejo vivr a Neji Hyuga o no, que dicen... Ustedes deciden. (Inner: Déjame decirlo a mi, en la transición entre el primer y segundo arco argumental de este nuevo fictiona va a existir un momento crítico muajajaja, en ese momento Kaliborn-san está evaluando la posibilidad de dejar fuera del fic a algunos personajes secundarios entre ellos al genio Hyuga, pero la decisión aún no está tomada al 100% pues nuestro amigo aquí presente siente mucha estima por ese personaje quien mostró un momento de crecimiento personal muy interesante en el manga y el anime, ¬_¬, si claro como si todos los personajes no hubieran madurado. Bueno la pregunta está hecha, esperamos sus respuestas. XD)

Muy bien chicos disculpen el spoiler pero quiero que el próximo fic sea un poco más participativo, estoy evaluando la posibilidad de escribir drabbles pero aún no estoy seguro pues no se me dan muy bien aunque con los últimos que he leído, creo que ya le estoy agarrando el hilo aunque bueno eso es sólo otro proyecto lejano, por cierto si quieren leer un excelente drabble les recomiendo que se pasen por el fic: "Los Lazos del Equipo 7", es simplemente excelente, beuno, sin más intro les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Revelaciones

Algunas horas más tarde, Hinata llegó a un pequeño claro en la orilla sur del lago espejo de Luna en donde encontró al kitsune no yonkou meditando tranquilamente.

- ¿Naruto-kun de verdad eres tú? – dijo la Hyuga con la voz algo quebrada, mientras abandonaba la seguridad del bosque y se acercaba al peligroso enemigo.

- Al parecer otro de los perros de la Hokage viene a su destrucción. – dijo el sujeto mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Hinata.

- Naruto no sabes el gusto que me da verte. – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba corriendo para abrazar a Naruto, quien la recibió con una tremenda bofetada, que la tiro al suelo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro ante mí Hinata Hyuga? ¿Acaso esa vieja idiota de Tsunade te envió para que me convenzas de no destruir la villa? – dijo el moreno mientras miraba con furia a Hinata.

- Naruto escúchame por favor, comprendo que estés molesto conmigo pero por lo que más quieras escúchame. – dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

- Escucharte, ya tuve suficiente de ti antaño, así que no tengo nada que escuchar. Ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que decida darte lo que realmente mereces y no vuelvas a mostrar tu horripilante rostro delante de mí. – dijo el jinchuriki antes de empezar a alejarse del lugar a paso lento.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches Naruto Uzumaki. – dijo la Hyuga bastante seria.

- Entonces te mataré, pero antes de eso debes saber que mi nombre ya no es Naruto sino Yami el "Kitsune no Yonkou". – dijo el hombre mientras giraba sobre sus talones y asumía su posición de combate.

- Sí es así como lo quieres, así será, voy a ponerte en tu lugar ahora mismo y luego te obligaré a que me escuches. – dijo la Hyuga asumiendo su posición juken.

- Muy bien maldita bruja, créeme que voy a disfrutar partiéndote la cara, pero antes de eso quiero que sepas que tú ya no significas nada para mí, a la única que quiero ahora es a tu hermana y esos dulces labios suyos. – dijo Yami antes de lanzarse al ataque aprovechando la sorpresa de Hinata.

El ataque de Yami fue veloz y brutal, lanzando a Hinata contra un árbol cercano y dejándola muy aturdida.

- Sí que eres débil, no sé cómo pude fijarme en alguien tan patético como tú. Mmm, ahora lo recuerdo fue por despecho, si eso fue. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras formaba un Rasengan en su mano derecho y se dirigía hacia la Hyuga sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Naruto, por favor escúchame. – dijo Hinata con dificultad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- No te pienso escuchar ahora ¡Muere! Y llévate esto como regalo de despedida. Rasengan. – dijo Yami mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra la Hyuga, quien cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

- No te dejaré lastimar a mi madre. – dijo de pronto la voz de Natsuki mientras golpeaba a Yami con un Rasengan, lanzándolo a un par de metros de distancia.

- Natsuki ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – dijo Hinata mientras terminaba de recobrar el sentido.

- No es obvio, ayudándote, ahora deja que yo me encargue de esto madre. – dijo Natsuki mientras hacía un jutsu de invocación. – Gamasaru, Uribo, ayuden a mi madre mientras yo lucho contra ese perdedor. – dijo la castaña mientras un sapo y una serpiente de tamaño mediano hacían acto de presencia y ayudaban a Hinata a salir de entre los árboles.

- Maldita mocosa. - dijo Yami mientras salía de entre los árboles. - No sé quién eres pero no te perdonaré que me hayas atacado con ese jutsu, ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a usar ese jutsu. - dijo Yami mientras la miraba con furia.

- Tu no eres quien para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer baka, ahora te patearé el trasero por atacar a mi madre. - dijo la niña mientras se preparaba para el combate.

- Así eres hija de esa cualquiera, pues bien al menos tendré el placer de matarlas juntas. – dijo Yami mientras empezaba a irradiar una terrible aura asesina.

- Natsuki vete de aquí esto es muy peligroso. – dijo Hinata mientras intentaba interponerse entre Yami y su hija.

- De ninguna manera madre, yo te protegeré. – dijo la joven kunoichi antes de recibir una tremenda patada de Yami, que la arrojó justo a los pies de Hinata.

- Hinata tu y tu hija me dan lástima de verdad que son patéticas, pero para que veas que soy generoso voy a matarla primero ella para que no sufra mucho, luego te mataré tí y luego mataré a ese cara de perro mientras le arrojo sus cabezas a sus pies, para que así comparta un poco de mi dolor antes de que le arrebate la vida luego de torturarlo por varios días. – dijo Yami mientras saltaba a la copa de un árbol cercano y formaba un odama Rasengan.

- Eso no te lo permitiré. – gritó Hinata mientras se preparaba para bloquear el ataque del rubio con la palma de aire estilo Hyuga.

- Al parecer tienes colmillos perra, asumo que eso le encanta a ese idiota de Kiba ¿Verdad? – dijo Yami sonriendo mientras, lanzaba el brutal ataque.

- Escúchame bien imbécil, si quieres matarme puerdes hacerlo, ya que al parecer tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo, pero no voy a dejar que pongas un dedo sobre NUESTRA hija. – dijo Hinata mientras liberaba su técnica.

Las palabras de Hinata hicieron que Yami perdiera su concentración por algunos segundos debilitando el Odama Rasengan lo suficiente como para que la palma de aire pudiera imponerse sobre el jutsu de Yami arrojándolo por los aires.

- ¿Dijiste "nuestra" hija? – dijo Yami mientras intentaba ponerse en pie y parecía intentar procesar las palabras de Hinata sin dar mucho crédito a las mismas.

- Si grandísimo idiota, la niña a la que trataste de asesinar hace unos segundos es nuestra hija, durante los últimos diez años he estado buscándote para decírtelo y pedirte perdón por cómo me comporte contigo. – dijo Hinata exaltada.

- No, esas son puras mentiras, tú no estabas embarazada cuando dejé la villa. – dijo Yami mientras su cabello cambiaba de color por unos cuantos segundos, tornándose rubio, al tiempo que su expresión mostraba un cierto nerviosismo.

- Claro que lo estaba y no sólo eso, cuando caí en coma estuve inconsciente por varios meses. – dijo Hinata antes de caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos sobre sus oídos.

- ¿Madre estás bien? - preguntó de pronto Natsuki mientras intentaba reincorporarse.

- No, no de nuevo. – dijo Hinata mientras luchaba por mantener la conciencia. - Esa maldita voz de nuevo, no esta vez no puedo caer. – dijo la Hyuga mientras parecía luchar con una fuerza invisible.

- ¡Madre resiste por favor! – gritó deseperada Natsuki mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

- Mocosa tonta, no sé qué mierda haces aquí, debí haber acabado contigo cuando pude. - dijo el anciano que siempre acompañaba a Yami mientras apuntaba a Hinata con su bastón ceremonial. – Felizmente es un error que puedo remediar. Ahora Yami acaba con estas dos antes de que sea tarde.

- ¡No lo escuches padre, por favor no lo escuches! – gritó Natsuki mientras intentaba en vano ayudar a su madre.

- ¿Vamos Yami que esperas? ¿Acaso no fue esta maldita mujer la que te obligo a abandonar la aldea? ¿Acaso no fue ella quien te llamó monstruo? – dijo el hombre mientras miraba a Yami cuyo cabello y ojos cambiaban de color de negro a rubio y de gris a azul zafiro en forma continua. – Vamos Yami no destruyas aquello por lo que tanto hemos luchado, nuestra venganza está cerca.

- Yo… - dijo Yami bastante confundido mientras sus ojos pasaban de su maestro a las dos kunoichis.

- Vaya pérdida de tiempo si tú no puedes hacerlo, yo lo haré. – dijo el hombre mientras dirigía su báculo hacia Natsuki empezó a verse afectada por el conjuro del hombre al timepo que empezaba a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. - ¡Ahora les arrancaré sus almas!

- Yo, yo no soy Yami. ¡Mi nombre es Naruto y ellas son mi familia! – gritó de pronto Naruto mientras su cabello y sus ojos volvían a su color de siempre al tiempo que el anciano intentaba extraer las almas de las dos kunoichis.

Usando su Hiraishin, Naruto llegó en un instante al lado de su familia y golpeó fuertemente al chamán en el rostro haciéndolo perder la concentración.

- ¡Hina, Hina! ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme por favor. – dijo Naruto mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a la Hyuga.

- Ahora lo estoy mi amor. Ella, ella es nuestra hija, su nombre es Natsuki. – dijo Hinata mientras señalaba a la joven castaña que yacía inconsciente a su lado.

- Natsuki, perdóname por favor hija. – dijo el rubio mientras dos clases de chakra empezaba a emerger de él.

- Papá vuelve a casa por favor. – dijo Natsuki al sentir el cálido chakra de su padre alrededor suyo.

- Te prometo que lo haré tan pronto termine esto. – dijo el rubio mientras su cabello empezaba a cambiar de color de nuevo. – Maldición Yami está regresando, Hinata toma a nuestra hija y sal de aquí, porque las cosas se van a poner muy feas, Kurama y yo tenemos mucho que hacer. – dijo Naruto mientras su cabello se tornaba castaño.

- ¿En serio crees que las dejaré ir? – dijo de pronto el chamán mientras recitaba alguna clase de conjuro.

- **Pues desde mi punto de vista no tienes opción, porque tanto tu como esos otros dos sujetos van a morir aquí y ahora. **– dijo Kurama a través de Naruto al tiempo que dos espectros abandonaban el cuerpo de Naruto.

- Maldito zorro, así que tú también has despertado, pues bien al diablo con el plan, prepárense para conocer su destino. – dijo el chamán mientras dos flamas de color negro ingresaban a su cuerpo. – Fusión de almas, el despertar de Yami y Kimura.

- Hinata veté de aquí ahora, pues es tiempo de que ponga a este sujeto en donde se merece. - dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie con el manto del zorro sobre él.

- Hai, pero recuerda que le prometiste a nuestra hija que volverías a casa.

- Descuida, Naruto Uzumaki nunca rompe sus promesas. – dijo el rubio con mientras se preparaba para luchar al tiempo que el cuerpo del chamán cambiaba adoptando la apariencia de Yami.

Tan pronto Hinata y Natsuki empezaron a retirarse del lugar, Naruto se paró frente a Yami y lo miro desafiante.

- Desde hace varios meses quiero patearte el trasero, no puedo creer todas las atrocidades que me has obligado a hacer, me obligaste a masacrar a decenas de personas inocentes, mujeres, niños ancianos no mostraste piedad por nadie, eres un maldita escoria. – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su gemelo.

- Bien que lo disfrutaste o ¿Acaso piensas negarlo? – dijo Yami.

- ¿Estás idiota o qué? ¿Aún no sé cómo es que me dominaste pero esta vez me encargaré de ti de una vez por todas? – dijo el rubio mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Lo dices como si fuera fácil, ya no soy un crío ¿sabes? – dijo el moreno mientras imitaba a Naruto. - Lo único que lamento es no haberte podido consumir por completo, no sabes cuanto hubiera disfrutado el violar a esa suculenta rubia si tu no hubieras interferido en ese momento.

- Ya te vencí una vez en la cascada de la verdad y ahora te venceré de nuevo. – dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

El duelo entre Naruto y Yami fue bastante prolongado, ambos shinobis mantenían un perfecto equilibrio en la lucha, tanto en taijutsu como ninjutsu la lucha era bastante equilibrada y por más que lo intentaba Yami no lograba hacer retroceder al rubio ni mucho menos romper su concentración, hasta que finalmente decidió que era hora de sacar los colmillos.

- Ya basta, estoy harto de ti Naruto Uzumaki, gracias a tí no pude beber toda la sangre que quise, tu perdonasta a aquella mujer en la hondonada de la cáscada, tu perdonaste a los niños de esa aldea de ampesinos, tu me impediste gozarme a la rubia esa, tu me impediste matar a esa perra Hyuga y a su hija, siempre fuiste tú el que no me dejó explotar todo mi potencial, ahora pagarás y cuando el vínculo entre tu alma y tu cuerpo se rompa, yo tomaré el control del mismo y devoraré tu alma por toda la eternidad. – dijo Yami mientras se ponía a cuatro patas y nueve colas negras emergían de él.

- Eso no sucederá nunca, Kurama te toca. – dijo el rubio mientras asumía la apariencia del zorro.

- **Al fin te conozco en persona Kurama.** – dijo un gran zorro negro de ojos rojos como la sangre.

- **Maldito Kimura, tú, ese chico Yami y ese vejestorio van a pagar por manipularme a mí y al chico. – **dijo Kurama mientras cargaba una poderosa bijuu-dama, la misma que lanzó contra el zorro negro.

- **Adelante anciano muéstrame qué tienes.**- dijo Kimura mientras recibía el impacto de la bijuu-dama y empezaba a alimentarse de ella.

- **Pero qué diablos.**- dijo Kurama confundido.

- Kurama escúchame, tanto Yami como Kimura se alimentas de energía Negativa, si atacas con odio sólo los fortalecerás, usa aquello que te enseñé y terminaremos con esto en instantes. – dijo Naruto al gran zorro.

- **Gracias chico. **– dijo Kurama chocando su puño no Naruto.

- No tienes porqué gran saco de pulgas. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Tras recibir el consejo de Naruto Kurama empezó a buscar en su interior toda la energía positiva y sentimientos de paz que encontraba en sus recuerdos con dos grandes personas el Rikkudo senin y Naruto, mientras esquivaba los violentos ataques de Kimura.

- **Kimura me das lástima, no eres más que una bestia salvaje como alguna vez lo fui yo y tu jinchuriki no es más que una patética manifestación del odio de Naruto, pero sabes algo, hace mucho tiempo que este chico me enseñó cómo vencer al odio y estas a punto de averiguarlo. – **dijo Kurama mientras esquivaba otro ataque del gran zorro negro.

- **Hablas demasiado para ser alguien que está a punto de morir. – **dijo el zorro negro mientras preparaba su propia bijuu-dama, la misma que era tan negra como el ébano.

- **Muy bien que así sea. **– dijo Kurama mientras formaba otra bijuu-dama para contrarrestar las de Kimura, pero a diferencia de la primera bijuu-dama usada por Kurama esta era blanca he irradiaba un calor muy reconfortante.

Cuando ambas esferas de energía chocaron entre sí, la esfera blanca se tragó por completo a la negra antes de impactar de lleno en Kimura dejándolo fuera de combate.

Tan pronto el combate entre ambos zorros llegó a su fin, Naruto asumió de nuevo su apariencia de siempre y frente a él se encontraba el viejo chamán y a su alrededor dos pequeñas llamas negras que Naruto absorbió dentro de su cuerpo.

- Esto termino. – dijo el rubio mientras recogía el bastón del chamán y lo partía en dos.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible? Corrompí por completo tu alma y aun así regresaste. – dijo el anciano desconcertado.

- Es muy simple, las personas no son buenas ni malas por naturaleza, son sus acciones las que las definen, acciones que toman en base a lo que les dicta el corazón y la razón por la que nunca pudiste deshacerte de mí por completo es porque incluso en el alma más negra siempre existirá algo de bondad esperando el momento correcto para salir a flote y ese momento llegó cuando quisiste lastimar a mi familia, una familia que por cierto tú me negaste. Ahora dime, antes que te entregué a las autoridades de Konoha ¿Cómo fue que manipulaste a Hinata?

- Eso fue sencillo, recuerdas el dije que compraste en aquella misión al país de las olas, pues yo te lo vendí y lo use como un medio para poseer su cuerpo y lo demás ya es historia, pero al final tu venciste. – dijo el anciano mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Ya veo, bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos sensei, pues tienes mucho que explicarle a la Hokage antes de que te meta preso por lo que te resta de vida para que expíes todos tus pecados. – dijo el rubio mientras ponía un sello supresor sobre su antiguo maestro.

- ¿De veras crees que iré a Konoha contigo? ¿Qué tonto? Prefiero la muerte. – dijo el anciano mientras se tragaba una píldora de veneno.

- Grandísimo tonto escogió morir en lugar que enmendar su camino, bueno será mejor que me vaya, Hina y Natsuki me deben estar esperando.

- **Chico no te das cuenta que con la muerte de ese sujeto tú no tienes como limpiar tu nombre. –** dijo Kurama.

- Pasará lo que tenga que pasar viejo amigo, además que clase de hombre sería si no aceptara mi responsabilidad, pero por si acaso mejor llevo su cadáver. – le dijo el rubio a su interlocutor, antes de empezar a seguir el rastro de Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8: El concejo

Amigos míos:

Teniendo en cuenta el grado de aceptación de esta historia he decidido continuarla aunque quizá me tarde un poco más en publicar pues tengo que emepezar a escribir una serie de nuevos capítulos para su disfrute. Bueno sin más preambulos aquí tienen el capítulo de esta semana.

saludos a todos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la presente historia es de mi propiedad intelectual y no guarda ninguna relación con el manga/anime.

* * *

El concejo

Algunos minutos más tarde Naruto llegó donde se encontraban Hinata y Natsuki, quienes al principio lo miraron un poco nerviosas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hina? ¿Hay algún problema? – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a las kunoichis.

- Ninguno Naru. – dijo la Hyuga relajándose un poco al notar nuevamente la típica sonrisa del rubio.

- ¿Padre, de verdad eres tú? – dijo Natsuki acercándose a él con algo de temor.

- Claro que soy yo pequeña, finalmente he regresado y está vez voy a quedarme. – dijo el jinchuriki al tiempo que dejaba a un lado el cuerpo del chamán.

- Naruto ¿Tu lo…? – dijo Hinata nerviosa

- No, él decidió prefirió suicidarse antes que enfrentar a la justicia.

- Ya veo. – respondió la morena ya mucho más calmada.

- ¿Pero que hacen allí? – pregunto Naruto mientras abría los brazos, mientras que las dos kunoichis corrían a su encuentro.

Aquella noche los tres shinobis decidieron acampar en el bosque, mientras que Naruto les narraba un poco acerca de su encierro dentro de Yami, lo que provocó algunas lágrimas de Hinata.

- Cuando abandoné la aldea estaba muy deprimido y fue entonces que me topé con ese sujeto, durante los primeros días me enseñó como liberar mi poder espiritual y manipularlo, luego las cosas se fueron tornando un poco más confusas y todo el odio que llevaba dentro terminó por consumirme, fue entonces cuando Yami reapareció, Yami es la personificación de todo mi odio y rencor.

- Yo lo siento Naruto, si no hubiera sido tan débil. – dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas.

- No Hina, tú no eres débil, el débil fui yo que me deje consumir por la oscuridad y me entregué voluntariamente a Yami, luego ese sujeto me fue llevando cada vez más lejos de la luz hasta que finalmente mi alma se corrompió y bueno lo demás ya lo saben, Yami causo mucha muerte y dolor a su paso sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto, pero lo peor fue cuando nació Kimura, el odio de Kurama personificado, una bestia sedienta de sangre que terminó por encerrarnos a Kurama y a mí en lo más profundo del alma de Yami para que no les estorbáramos, felizmente llegaron ustedes y me ayudaron a despertar.

- Padre ¿Qué ocurrió con Yami? ¿Se ha ido para siempre? – pregunto Natsuki algo nerviosa.

- No, me temo que no, Yami siempre vivirá en mí al igual que Kimura dentro de Kurama, pero lo importante es aceptarlo y seguir adelante, pues por más que una persona intente ocultar su oscuridad está siempre existirá en su interior, pero mientras seamos conscientes de ello, esa oscuridad nunca podrá controlarnos. Ahora pequeña ya hemos hablado suficiente de mí quiero escuchar de ti y de esas invocaciones tuyas, es la primera vez que veo a un shinobi invocar a dos bestias diferentes al mismo, salvo el Rikkudo senin y Nagato que en paz descansen no conozco de ningún otro shinobi que haya logrado hacerlo.

- Verás padre hace algunos días la gran sierpe me entregó dos contratos de invocación, uno era para las serpientes y el otro para los sapos, así que decidí investigar un poco sobre el tema y descubrí la forma de firmar dos contratos al mismo tiempo, así que aunque implicaba un alto grado de control de chakra decidí arriesgarme y lo hice.

- ¿La gran sierpe? – preguntó confundido Naruto.

- Se refiere a Orochimaru, nadie sabe él porqué, pero parece que le ha tomado mucho aprecio a nuestra hija. – dijo Hinata nerviosa.

- Ya veo, mientras no intente ninguna locura creo que no hay problema. – dijo el rubio tranquilo, pues sabía bien que con su nivel actual vencer al sanin no sería ningún reto.

Durante el resto de la noche Natsuki le relato a su padre una gran cantidad de historias acerca de su vida en Konoha, sus amigos y su equipo, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida al lado del rubio mientras Hinata los observaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias por traerme de vuelta Hina y perdóname por no haber estado allí. - dijo el rubio al borde de las lágrimas mientras miraba a Hinata a los ojos.

- No Naruto, tú perdóname a mí por todo lo que te hice sufrir. – dijo la morena mientras se recostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba con ternura.

- No hay nada que perdonar, ese chamán era muy poderoso y se aprovechó de todos nosotros, sólo por su estúpida sed de venganza ahora descansa Hina mientras mis clones hacen guardia, mañana ya veremos cómo le explico todo a la Hokage.

- Está bien Naru. – dijo Hinata mientras se caía en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente los tres shinobis despertaron muy temprano y pusieron rumbo a Konoha, el plan era simple, primero llegarían Hinata y Natsuki y explicarían lo ocurrido a la Hokage, luego Natsuki enviaría un sapo mensajero a su padre y este usaría el Hiraishin para aparecer en la oficina de Tsunade y hablar directamente con ella.

Aunque Naruto sabía bien lo que estaba en juego, él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo sólo por tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su familia.

Finalmente luego de casi dos horas de caminata a paso lento, las dos kunoichis llegaban a la aldea y eran recibidas por un gran número de shinobis quienes se preparaban para un combate a gran escala.

- Hinata-sama ¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunto de pronto uno de los shinobis que la vio llegar, quien por esos avatares del destino pertenecía a la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga.

- No te preocupes Toshiro, todo está bien, ahora ¿Puedes indicarme en dónde se encuentra la Hokage? – dijo Hinata en un tono calmado.

- Claro, sígame por favor. – dijo el aludido, mientras la conducía ante Tsunade.

- Hinata, gracias a Dios tú y tu hija se encuentran bien. – dijo Tsunade al verlas llegar.

- Buenos días Hokage-sama, podría permitirme unos minutos en su despacho. – dijo la morena.

- Muy bien pero trata de ser breve, pues estoy organizando la defensa de la villa. – dijo la sanin.

Una vez en el despacho de la sanin Hinata le explicó todo lo ocurrido, mientras la sanin la escuchaba con atención.

- Hinata en verdad me resulta un poco difícil de creer, si al meno Naruto hubiera vuelto contigo, quizá podría sentirme un poco más cómoda con tu explicación.

- Bueno sobre eso, él me dijo que quería hablar con usted en persona pero no quería llegar por la puerta principal debido a que eso podría provocar un enfrentamiento con la guardia de la aldea. – dijo la morena.

- Lo dudo mucho, pues a la fecha sólo catorce personas conocen la verdadera identidad del Kitsune no Yonkou y tres de ellas se encuentran en esta sala mientras que las once restantes tienen estrictamente prohibido hablar del tema aunque claro Orochimaru nunca me escucha, pero si todo va de acuerdo al plan en este momento ese testarudo debe estar vigilando a Hanabi mientras se prepara para usar el Edo Tensei. – dijo la sanin con calma.

- ¿Vigilando a mí hermana? – preguntó Hinata confundida.

- Larga historia, pero luego te la cuento, lo único que debes saber es que por ahora tu hermana se encuentra en tu casa haciéndose pasar por Natsuki. – dijo Tsunade mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Natsuki, princesa, puedes darle la señal a tu padre. – dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía a su hija.

- Está bien madre. Kuchiyose no jutsu. – dijo la joven Uzumaki mientras un sapo mensajero aparecía frente a ella.

Algunos segundos más tarde un destello amarillo se hizo presente en el despacho de Tsunade, alertando de inmediato a los guardias de la torre quienes subieron a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡Buenos días oba-chan! – dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

- Buenos días te voy a dar yo, maldito cabeza hueca, cómo te atreves a causar todo este alboroto, debería encerrarte y tirar la llave. – dijo la sanin mientras alguien llamaba a su puerta.

- Hokage-sama se encuentra bien, vimos un poderoso destello salir por las ventanas de su oficina. – dijo uno de los guardias mientras se disponía a entrar en la oficina de la rubia.

- Todo está en orden, vuelvan a sus puestos es sólo Naruto que está de vuelta. – dijo la Hokage.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Se refiere a Uzumaki Naruto? – pregunto de nuevo el guardia.

- Sí y ahora regresa a tu puesto antes que te haga arrestar. – dijo la Hokage en tono autoritario.

- Como ordene Hokage-sama. – dijo el guardia mientras agradecía a los cielos por el regreso de Naruto.

- Bueno ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo la Hokage mientras intentaba retomar el hilo de la conversación.

- Estabas a punto de encerrarme de por vida oba-chan. – respondió despreocupado el rubio.

- Hokage-sama por favor no encierre a mi padre. – dijo de pronto Natsuki con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila Natsuki, la oba-chan hará lo que tenga que hacer y yo debo pagar por mis errores así que ni modo. – dijo el rubio revolviendo los cabellos de su hija al tiempo que arrojaba el cadáver del chamán a un lado del escritorio de la Hokage.

- Pero Naruto. - dijo Hinata preocupada.

- Tranquila Hina, tú y yo sabíamos que esto podía pasar, pero míralo como una oportunidad de rehacer nuestras vidas, pues sin importar a que prisión me envíe la Hokage, al menos sabrás donde encontrarme. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y si decido ejecutarte? Tal como haría con cualquier otro renegado y asesino de Rango S. – preguntó Tsunade con un tono frío y cortante que hizo que al jinchuriki se le helara la sangre, mientras que Hinata y Natsuki ahogaban un pequeño grito.

- **En ese caso yo destruiría esta aldea y no dejaría a nadie con vida. –** dijo de pronto Kurama en tono amenazante.

- No creo que él te lo permita. – dijo la Hokage desafiante, mientras miraba al zorro a los ojos.

- Oba-chan por favor disculpe a Kurama, sólo que está muy molesto por lo ocurrido con ese saco de basura que traje de recuerdo. – dijo el rubio antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta Naruto. - dijo Tsunade en tono cortante.

- Sí tú decidieras ejecutarme, yo acataría tu decisión y sólo pediría un poco de tiempo para buscar un jinchuriki adecuado para este zorro testarudo. - dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Muy bien Naruto, sí que has causado un gran desastre y a lo largo de tu vida has demostrado ser una verdadera calamidad, pero tu corazón siempre ha estado en el lugar correcto y de eso no me cabe duda, por ahora quiero que vayas a tu casa y no salgas de allí hasta que se te indique. – dijo la sanin con seriedad mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos.

- Como órdenes oba-chan. – dijo el rubio mientras él y su familia desaparecían en medio de un destello amarillo.

Algunos segundos más tarde en la sala principal de la residencia Uzumaki, Natsuki se encontró cara a cara con un doble suyo quien estaba usando su vestido favorito.

- ¿Pero quién diablos eres tú? – dijo la joven Uzumaki mientras cogía un kunai y se ponía en guardia.

- Tranquila Natsuki soy yo tu tía Hanabi. – dijo la Hyuga mientras levantaba las manos.

- No te creo. – dijo la Uzumaki mientras se mostraba más amenazante que nunca.

- Escúchame bien mocosa malcriada será mejor que bajes ese kunai antes que te de unas buenas nalgadas. – dijo la niña con vestido mientras golpeaba su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

- Eso si suena como mi tía. – dijo Natsuki antes de guardar el kunai.

- Voy a matarte mocosa. – dijo Hanabi mientras cerraba sus puños en forma amenazante.

- ¿Qué tu qué? - dijo de pronto Orochimaru haciendo acto de presencia en la sala de los Uzumaki.

- ¡Orochimaru! ¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa? – Dijo de pronto Naruto mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

- Ah el gran héroe de Konoha, que gusto tenerte de vuelta Naruto, aunque no sé cómo Tsunade no te envió a prisión de inmediato, pero te advierto que si te sales de la raya, tengo a cinco o seis amigos que se encargarán de ti en un pestañeo, entre ellos el Yondaime Hokage, creo que lo conoces muy bien ¿cierto? – dijo Orochimaru en tono amenazante.

- ¿En serio me estás amenazando en mi propia casa? – dijo Naruto liberando un poco del chakra de Kurama.

- No Naruto, esto es sólo una advertencia amistosa. – dijo Orochimaru antes de desaparecer, mientras Naruto pensaba que su regreso a Konoha iba a ser más duro de lo que esperaba.

Aquella noche se llevo a cabo una reunión de emergencia del concejo de la aldea en la cual se decidiría el destino de Naruto. En dicha reunión participaron tanto los miembros del concejo como los once shinobis que estuvieron involucrados en la operación de captura del Kitsune no Yonkou y los líderes de los principales clanes shinobis de la aldea.

- La razón para esta reunión es decidir el destino del shinobi que responde al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo Tsunade con calma.

- Estamos hablando del mismo Uzumaki Naruto que salvo nuestra aldea hasta en tres ocasiones y quien derrotó con sus propias manos a Uchiha Madara salvando así a toda la alianza shinobi. – dijo de pronto Hiashi Hyuga sorprendiendo a todos.

- Me temo que no Hiashi-san, la Hokage se refiere al Uzumaki Naruto quién se hizo llamar a sí mismo el Kitsune no Yonkou y amenazó con destruir la aldea y a todos sus habitantes. – respondió el viejo Homura con seriedad.

- Con todo respeto Homura-san, creo que todos los aquí presentes sabemos a quién se refiere la Hokage y la verdad es que todo esto resulta muy problemático, pues si bien es cierto las últimas acciones de Naruto podrían hacerlo un candidato digno de la ejecución, también lo es que las acciones de su pasado podrían llevarnos a reconsiderar esa decisión, en especial si tenemos en cuenta que Naruto es un héroe para toda la alianza shinobi, amigo personal del Kazekage y del hermano del Raikage quien curiosamente es también el jinchuriki del Hachibi, por lo que la decisión que este concejo tome debe ser evaluada con mucho cuidado. – dijo Shikamaru con calma.

- Lo expresado por el joven Nara tiene mucha razón, por lo que creo que deberíamos ir descartando la posibilidad de la ejecución pues de lo contrario podríamos provocar un incidente con las demás aldeas. - dijo Chouza Akimichi.

- Entonces, ustedes tres están sugiriendo que simplemente ignoremos las acciones de ese mocoso. – dijo Homura con cara de pocos amigos.

- En absoluto Homura-san, lo único que sugerimos es que se deje de lado la propuesta de ejecutar a Naruto, tomando como base los servicios que dicho shinobi ha prestado tanto a la aldea como a la alianza en sí. – dijo de pronto Shikamaru.

- Muy bien, entonces votemos. – dijo la Hokage.

- Yo, Mitokado Homura, primer concejal de la aldea voto a favor de la ejecución.

- Yo, Utatane Koharu, segunda concejal de la aldea voto contra la ejecución.

- Hmpf. Yo Uchiha Sasuke, líder del restaurado clan Uchiha voto en contra.

- El clan Akimichi vota en contra.

- El clan Hyuga se abstiene por ética. – dijo Hiashi con calma.

- Yo, Yamanaka Ino, líder del clan Yamanaka, voto en contra.

- El clan Nara vota en contra.

- Entonces existiendo cinco votos en contra una abstención y un voto a favor, claramente se rechaza el pedido de ejecución no siendo necesario mi voto para dirimir el presente asunto, por lo que sólo queda pendiente decidir cuál será el destino de Uzumaki Naruto, para lo cual escucharemos los testimonios de todos los shinobis involucrados en el presente caso.

Luego de casi una hora de sesión el concejo de la aldea finalmente decidió el castigo de Naruto el mismo que sin ejecutarlo o llevarlo a prisión podría poner fin a sus días de shinobi de manera permanente.

- Muy bien, entonces está decidido, mañana convocaré a Naruto para comunicarle la decisión del concejo y el procedimiento se llevará a cabo al medio día, con esto doy por concluida la sesión. – dijo Tsunade mientras abandonaba la sala con mucho pesar en su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9: Castigo

Queridos lectores:

Luego de una completa reestructuración de la historia aquí les tengo el capítulo de esta semana que aunque es un poco corto, va a sentar las bases del futuro desarrollo de la historia. (Inner: Es una historia que cada vez se va a ir complicando más, va a haber de todo un poco incluyendo. mppfffpff.. ¡Auxilio que me secuestran!) Ignoren a mi Inner ya saben como es de escandaloso. (Inner: Te voy a acusar con el sindicato) ¿Sindicato? ¬¬ Que yo sepa ni sueldo tienes (Inner: T_T)

Bueno sin más retraso aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Castigo

Al día siguiente Naruto fue convocado a la oficina de Tsunade a primera hora, así que luego de tomar desayuno con su familia, Naruto se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de la sanin con total calma.

- Adelante. – dijo la sanin mientras revisaba un antiguo manual de medicina.

- Me mandaste llamar oba-chan. – dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Tsunade.

- Me temo que sí Naruto, anoche se llevó a cabo una sesión extraordinaria del concejo de la aldea, en la que participaron los líderes de los principales clanes de la aldea, con excepción del actual líder del clan Sarutobi y el líder del clan Aburame, quienes ese encontraban fuera de la villa cumpliendo con las misiones que les fueron previamente asignadas, en dicha sesión el concejo decidió darte un castigo ejemplar por tus acciones, el mismo que consiste en sellar permanentemente tu red de chakra. – dijo la sanin antes de hacer una pausa, esperando alguna protesta por parte de Naruto quien simplemente la observó en silencio. – No piensas decir nada al respecto. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó Tsunade mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasará con Kurama? ¿Acaso pretenden encerrarlo nuevamente en su antigua jaula? – preguntó el rubio preocupado.

- No, el chakra del Kyubi es demasiado aún para mí, por lo que el concejo decidió que seas tú quien escoja el destino del bijuu, pero si deseas conservarlo, deberás usar este collar todo el tiempo, pues con él tanto Yamato como yo y un grupo de jounins de elite podrán refrenarlo en caso él intente alguna tontería. – dijo la sanin.

- Está bien, me podré el collar al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien digno de ser el nuevo jinchuriki de Kurama. – dijo el rubio recogiendo un collar del escritorio de Tsunade, el mismo que era muy similar al del primer Hokage con la salvedad que este tenía cinco piedras verdes en lugar de una.

- Muy bien Naruto si no tienes nada más que decir iniciaremos el procedimiento. – dijo Tsunade mientras cuatro anbus aparecían de la nada alrededor del rubio.

- ¿En serio oba-chan? ¿Acaso cree que opondré resistencia? – dijo Naruto mientras miraba a la sanin a los ojos.

- Es una imposición del concejo. – dijo la sanin al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tranquila oba-chan todo está bien. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para abandonar la oficina de la Hokage.

- No cabeza hueca, nada está bien, una vez que el procedimiento haya terminado, tus días de shinobi llegarán a su fin. – dijo la sanin intentando lograr alguna protesta por parte del rubio.

- Lo sé. – dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de abandonar la oficina de la sanin en compañía de los anbu.

Tan pronto Naruto abandonó la oficina de Tsunade, un aire frío invadió el lugar y un hombre de piel blanca emergió desde las sombras.

- Así que piensan sellar al muchacho, me parece que el concejo se ha ablandado un poco, en nuestros días lo hubieran ejecutado. – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Tsunade.

- ¡Ahora no, Orochimaru! – dijo la sanin con rabia.

- Tranquila Tsunade, sólo quiero ayudarte, es todo. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes mientras dejaba un pergamino sobre el escritorio de la Hokage.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Tsunade mientras miraba con desconfianza el pergamino.

- Es una idea del posible Rokudaime Hokage. – dijo el sanin mientras se sentaba en su acostumbrado sillón.

- Ya te lo dije, él no va a ser Rokudaime mientras yo viva. – dijo Tsunade algo molesta.

- Bueno, como digas, pero sin Naruto en el camino, nadie más tiene posibilidad de ocupar tu puesto. – respondió el sanin mientras cogía un pequeño libro y empezaba a leerlo tranquilamente.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Tsunade antes de partir su quinto escritorio de la semana de un tremendo golpe.

- Controla ese carácter, recuerda que tú eres quien debe guiar el procedimiento y si yo fuera tú leería antes ese pergamino. - dijo Orochimaru mientras uno de sus brazos se estiraba y rescataba el polvoriento pergamino de entre las astillas.

- Está bien, voy a revisarlo, pero si es una trampa, te juro que te mato. – dijo la sanin mientras abría el pequeño pergamino.

- Ya te lo dije, ya no tengo ningún interés en destruir la villa, ahora sólo quiero el bienestar de Natsuki. – dijo el sanin mientras regresaba a su lectura.

Conforme los ojos de Tsunade recorrían las líneas contenidas en el pergamino, su expresión se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Orochimaru. – dijo la sanin antes de abandonar la oficina.

- No tienes porque, aunque recuerda que la idea no fue mía, sino de… - dijo Orochimaru antes de ser fulminado por la mirada de Tsunade.

- ¿Necesitas que lo repita? – dijo la rubia con furia en sus ojos.

- Está bien, sólo ve y haz tu trabajo y recuerda yo nunca estuve aquí. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes sin apartar la vista de su libro.

Tan pronto Tsunade abandonó la habitación un segundo hombre hizo acto de presencia en el despacho de la sanin.

- Gracias Orochimaru, te debo una. – dijo el misterioso hombre mientras se acercaba con calma al sanin.

- No hay porque Rokudaime-sama. – respondió el sanin.

- Aún falta mucho para eso y aunque la idea no es mala creo que ese puesto está reservado para otro. – dijo el hombre antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

- Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. – dijo Orochimaru mientras sonreía y sacaba un par de fotos de su bolsillo, una de ellas era de los tres sanin llevando sus chalecos reglamentarios y la otra era de Natsuki.

Mientras Naruto era preparado para el procedimiento de sellado, Shizune se encargó de administrarle unos poderosos sedantes y anestésicos antes de vendar por completo su rostro para proteger su identidad pues con excepción de ella y Tsunade, nadie más conocería la identidad del paciente quien sería tratado únicamente como el paciente X, tal cual si se tratara de un Anbu.

Sólo siete personas participarían del procedimiento, estas personas eran Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Uchiha, Kimi Sarutobi, Tatsuya Yakuchi, Kira Matsuri, Shizune y la propia Tsunade, todos ellos seleccionados por su amplia experiencia en ninjutsu médico y su alto grado de precisión en el uso del bisturí de chakra.

El procedimiento original consistía en cortar los conductos de chakra del paciente X y su posterior cauterización, cortando así de manera definitiva el flujo de chakra del paciente con lo cual el sujeto en cuestión nunca más podría moldear su chakra con lo que ya no podría volver a realizar ninguna clase de jutsu por el resto de su vida.

Conforme al informe falso que se le había proporcionado a cada uno de los intervinientes en la operación el "paciente X" padecía una extraña enfermedad que convertía el chakra en una sustancia totalmente nociva para el cuerpo y en caso de no ser operado, el paciente podría llegar a morir en cuestión de semanas.

Sin embargo, algunos minutos antes de iniciar el procedimiento Tsunade convocó a todos los participantes en la operación y les mostró el pergamino que le había confiado Orochimaru, el mismo que detallaba un procedimiento no invasivo que bloquearía por completo el flujo de chakra sin necesidad de cortar los canales y aunque el procedimiento parecía bastante complicado, todos los médicos aceptaron realizarlo casi de inmediato, pues sabían bien que dicho procedimiento no sólo le salvaría la vida al paciente, sino que además no le dejaría las terribles secuelas que podría tener el procedimiento original.

Tan pronto los médicos revisaron detenidamente el nuevo procedimiento, empezaron a grabar una serie de sellos sobre el cuerpo del paciente, el mismo que ya llevaba grabado un extraño sello en su abdomen, el cual Tsunade dijo que había sido realizado de emergencia para evitar el avance de su enfermedad, cosa que todos los intervinientes creyeron casi de inmediato, puesto que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a desafiar nunca la autoridad de una reconocida experta de ninjutsu médico de la talla de la sanin de quien se decía que podía literalmente arrancar de las garras de la muerte a cualquier paciente.

El procedimiento en cuestión duró aproximadamente unas tres horas y concluyo sin mayores complicaciones aunque todos los participantes en el mismo vaciaron casi por completo sus reservas de chakra para poder realizar los complicados sellos que debían ser puestos sobre los dieciséis tenketsus principales del paciente X.

Una vez concluido el procedimiento Tsunade les dio el resto de la semana libre a todos los intervinientes mientras ella y Shizune llevaban al paciente a una sala especial para supervisar su progreso.

Algunas horas más tarde Hinata, bastante preocupada por la ausencia de su esposo se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage a fin de preguntarle a Tsunade si tenía alguna información sobre el mismo. Sin embargo, cuando Hinata llegó a la torre de la Hokage uno de los shinobis que custodiaba la entrada le informó que la Hokage se encontraba en el hospital central y que era poco probable que regresara a su oficina hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando Hinata llegó al hospital central, se cruzó con su hermana quien se veía bastante preocupada.

- Buenas noches one-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Hinata quién al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermana se olvidó por un momento del propósito de su visita al hospital.

- Sí, es sólo que… - dijo Hanabi antes de que Shizune hiciera acto de presencia.

- Hanabi-chan ya puedes pasar, él está estable, dormido pero estable. – dijo la recién llegada antes de percatarse de la presencia de Hinata.

- Buenas noches Shizune-san. – saludó la morena a la recién llegada.

- Por kami-sama, que bueno que llegaste Hinata-chan, justo estaba por ir a buscarte, el procedimiento fue un completo éxito, así que no te preocupes, él estará como nuevo en un par de días, salvo por el hecho de que su chakra se encuentra por completo sellado. – dijo Shizune con calma. - pero por favor tú también pasa a verlo Hinata-chan. – dijo la asistente de Tsunade mientras conducía a las Hyuga por los pasillos del hospital.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto one-chan? ¿Nuestro padre se encuentra bien? – preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

- No se trata de Otou-san, sino de otra persona. – dijo Hanabi en voz baja mientras evadía la mirada de su hermana.

- ¿Entonces de quien se trata? – preguntó la morena más nerviosa que antes intuyendo la respuesta.

- Me temo que no soy yo quien debe decírtelo. – respondió Hanabi mientras las tres kunoichis avanzaban por los corredores del hospital hasta llegar a un ala especial del hospital destinada al tratamiento exclusivo de los anbus y los líderes de los principales clanes y demás autoridades de la aldea.

Aunque el trayecto duro apenas unos cinco o diez minuto, a Hinata le parecieron horas, horas en las cuales sentía como su corazón se encogía con cada paso que daba, hasta que el incómodo silencio fue roto por la voz de Shizune, quien las invitó a pasar a la habitación del "paciente X", donde Naruto, ya libre de los vendajes que cubrían su rostro descansaba tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade.

- Pero ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – dijo Hinata alzando un poco la voz, mientras Hanabi se acercaba lentamente a la cama de Naruto y dejaba escapar una pequeña lágrima.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – preguntó Shizune confundida.

- No. - respondió Hinata bastante nerviosa.

- El concejo de la aldea decidió que el mejor castigo para Naruto era ser privado de su chakra. - dijo Shizune ante una muy sorprendida Hinata.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se atreven a hacerle algo así? Malditos ingratos, Naruto ha salvado está villa más veces de lo que cualquiera de ellos lo ha hecho en toda su vida ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que le han hecho? – dijo una muy exaltada Hinata.

- Lo que han hecho es salvarle la vida. – dijo Hanabi mientras se observaba a Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y luchaba contra ella misma para no abrazarlo y besarlo frente a su hermana.

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú que yo no? – Le dijo Hinata a su hermana mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

- Lo que sé, es que el concejo pudo haberlo sentenciado a muerte, pero prefirieron esto a ejecutarlo. – dijo Hanabi con rabia.

- Esos malditos, los voy a matar yo misma. – dijo Hinata antes de ser abofeteada por su hermana.

- Si haces eso serías una traidora y a diferencia de él tu destino sí sería la muerte. ¿Acaso quieres eso? ¿Sabes lo que significaría para él verte morir? – dijo Hanabi con la voz entrecortada.

- One-chan yo… - dijo Hinata bastante confundida mientras se llevaba la mano al lugar donde había recibido la bofetada de Hanabi.

- Tú nada Hinata, tu no vas a hacer nada, nuestro padre me pidió que te dijera que esto era lo mejor para todos, pues así nadie podría cuestionar la decisión del concejo. Sólo imagina que hubiera pasado si Naruto estuviera preso o muerto, eso podría provocar otra guerra, pues los demás kages intentarían averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió con Naruto y te aseguro que más de uno intentaría tomar venganza contra la aldea y la paz por la que tanto luchó Naruto se iría al garete. – dijo Hanabi bastante molesta.

- Lo entiendo one-chan, lo siento. – dijo Hinata antes de recuperar la compostura y abrazar fuertemente a su hermana, quien se veía tan afectada como ella por el estado actual de Naruto.

Mientras tanto Shizune y Tsunade observaba un poco confundidas la escena sin saber qué hacer.

- Chicas será mejor que pasen pues la pequeña escena que han montado podría atraer a algunos curiosos y no queremos que nadie se entere de esto, pues es un secreto de estado. – dijo Shizune mientras llevaba a ambas kunoichis dentro de la habitación del rubio para cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

Definitivamente el castigo aplicado a Naruto era como una muerte en vida para cualquier shinobi, sin embrago Tsunade confiaba que el rubio lo afrontaría mucho mejor que cualquier otro ninja, después de todo Naruto no era un shinobi normal, sino uno extraordinario, además ella se había guardado un enorme as bajo la manga, el mismo que usaría una vez llegado el momento, todo gracias a Orochimaru y su posible sucesor como Kage.

Aunque quizá con algo de suerte Naruto podría volver a sorprender a todos y recuperar su lugar como posible candidato a Rokudaime Hokage aunque eso sólo lo diría el tiempo, por ahora sólo restaba esperar.

Aquella noche las Hyuga permanecieron en silencio en la habitación de su amado rubio y aunque Hanabi sabía que sus posibilidades de conquistar el corazón de Naruto eran de casi cero, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácilmente a Naruto, no después de haber probado sus labios.

Por otro lado Hinata, no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Naruto, aunque estaba convencida que mientras estuvieran juntos no habría obstáculo que ambos no pudieran superar y aunque dudaba de las palabras de Yami sobre el beso con Hanabi, la actitud de su hermana no hacía más que desconcertarla, pues si bien es cierto ella sabía que durante su posesión Hanabi había desarrollado un vínculo especial con Naruto, ella aún no creía que su hermana se hubiera enamorado de su esposo y padre de su hija.


	10. Chapter 10: Simplemente Naruto

(Inner: Amigos míos créanlo o no Kaliborn-sama está muy contento por sus reviews, pues él no sólo esperaba que les desagradara el capítulo, sino que lo odiaran, cuando le pregunte el ¿Por qué?, El muy ... me dijo, es un drama ¿duh? Si claro y yo me quede con cara de WTF (¬¬), en fin quien sabe que es lo que está tramando su retorcida cabeza ahora. Mmm, lo que si les aseguro que las cosas pueden mejorar un poco para empeorar de golpe y viceverza, creo que fue mala idea convencerlo de que escribiera un drama, en fin a lo hecho pecho como dicen en mi tierra. T_T. Aprovecho que aun no llega para adelantarles que se vienen muchas más emociones fuertes y, yo mejor me voy porque ya llegó el autor, no le cuenten nada de lo que les digo, porque de lo contrario me mata)

Amigos míos: Estuve leyendo sus reviews y bueno, que les puedo decir, sólo que esta historia es un drama y las cosas tienden a empeorar antes que mejorar, T_T, de veras lo siento, pero es mi musa la que me obliga a escribir esto. (Musa: A mi no me metas en tus líos) Y ahora esta también se mete en los intros *_*, bueno ni modo sin más que decir aquí tienen el capítulo de esta semana y si alguien a visto a mi Inner por allí digánle que lo estoy buscando. Y como suele decir el gran Gustavo Cerati, quien espero se recupere pronto por cierto: "Gracias Totales"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Simplemente Naruto

Al día siguiente Naruto fue dado de alta, luego de que Tsunade corroboró que su flujo de chakra se encontraba completamente detenido y sus tenketsus bloqueados.

- Listo Naruto, ya puedes ir a casa Naruto. – dijo la sanin luego de verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

- Gracias oba-chan y nuevamente discúlpame por todas las molestias. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que pensaba. – dijo la sanin sorprendida de la actitud del rubio.

- ¿Qué esperabas una rabieta? Ya no soy un crío ¿Sabes? Además ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le daría a mi hija si no aceptara mi castigo como un verdadero hombre? Esto es sólo la consecuencia de mis propias acciones. – dijo el rubio mientras observaba los sellos que había en sus manos, brazos y piernas. – No voy a negar que me da coraje saber que nunca más podré volver a ser un shinobi-datebayo, pero así es la vida, es mucho mejor esto que la prisión o perder la cabeza. – dijo el rubio antes de sonreír nuevamente.

- Muy bien Naruto, creo que tu esposa y tu cuñada te están esperando. – dijo la sanin mientras le entregaba al rubio su ropa.

- Sobre eso ¿Sabes qué hace Hanabi-chan en el hospital? Lo que quiero decir es qué me sorprende un poco, pues no le encuentro mucho sentido. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- La verdad eso ni yo misma lo sé. Así que mejor pregúntaselo tú mismo. – dijo la sanin antes de abandonar la habitación.

Luego de vestirse Naruto salió del hospital un poco triste por todo lo que había perdido, pero a la vez un bastante feliz por el hecho de que podría pasar más tiempo con su familia y con algo de suerte encontrar alguna clase de pasatiempo que lo mantuviera ocupado.

Durante el viaje a casa Naruto intentó levantarles el ánimo a las Hyuga quienes se veían muy afectadas por lo ocurrido con el jinchuriki.

- Tranquilas chicas que no es el fin del mundo dentro de todo corrí con suerte, pues las cosas pudieron salir terriblemente mal, pude haber… – dijo el rubio antes de que Hinata pusiera su dedo derecho sobre los labios de su esposo.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo la Hyuga.

- One-san tiene razón, será mejor que te calles y no digas tonterías ¿Está claro? – dijo Hanabi exaltada.

- Está bien, sólo quiero animarlas un poco. – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía intensamente.

- No engañas a nadie con esa sonrisa falsa Naruto. – dijo de pronto Hinata mientras lo abrazaba.

- Tranquila Hina lo verdaderamente importante es que ahora podré recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo y Natsuki. – dijo el rubio mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Luego de caminar algunos minutos en silencio, el grupo llegó a la casa de Naruto en donde Natsuki los esperaba con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

- Padre, madre ¿En dónde estaban? Me tenían muy preocupada, pensé que algo les había pasado. – dijo la joven Uzumaki, mientras abrazaba a sus progenitores.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya, mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí. – dijo Hanabi mientras intentaba mantener la calma ante tan tierna escena que a ella le causaba sentimientos muy ambivalentes.

Durante los siguientes días Naruto fue vigilado muy de cerca por sus antiguos amigos quienes lo miraban con cierta desconfianza, al menos la mayoría de ellos pues aún existían dos kunoichis y un shinobi que si mantenían su total confianza en el rubio.

- Muy bien Natsuki ahora muéstrame el Rasengan. – dijo el rubio mientras veía entrenar a su hija, quien ponía el mayor empeño posible en complacer a su padre.

- Aquí voy papá. - dijo la castaña mientras reducía a escombros una gran roca.

- Eso es hija buen trabajo. Ahora trata de condensar más el flujo de chakra para causar el máximo daño en un área mucho más pequeña. – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo? – dijo la niña que por momentos se olvidaba de la situación de su padre.

- Me gustaría mie amor, pero sabes que no puedo, en especial con esos fisgones de allí arriba. – dijo el rubio mientras arrojaba un kunai a un árbol cercano.

- Lo siento papá, lo olvide. – dijo la castaña algo deprimida mientras dos sombras abandonaban el árbol dónde había caído el kunai.

- Tranquila pequeña no es tu culpa. – dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello a su hija, quien lo abrazó fuertemente.

- No es justo, papá no es justo, pero te prometo que cuando sea Hokage voy a hacer que te quiten esos tontos sellos. Ya verás. – dijo Natsuki dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

- Tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos algo de Taijutsu? – dijo el rubio mientras correspondía al abrazo de la castaña.

- Está bien.

Aquella tarde Naruto y Natsuki entrenaron por un par de horas hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, eran los hermanos Uchiha quienes habían ido a buscar a su compañera de equipo pues tenían que informarle sobre su nueva misión, la misma que consistía en ir a recolectar suministros a un pueblo cercano.

- **Esa niña algún día será una gran kunoichi. – **dijo el gran zorro mientras observaba a la pequeña a través de los ojos del jinchuriki.

- Lo sé, ojalá y pudiera entrenarla como es debido, pero estos estúpidos sellos no me dejan usar mi chakra. – dijo el rubio con algo de rabia.

- _¿Qué son unos patéticos sellos para el gran héroe de la aldea? Vamos Naruto, sabes bien que lo quieres déjame salir y yo me haré cargo de todo. –_ dijo de pronto una tercera presencia en la mente del rubio.

- De eso nada Yami, te recuerdo que por tu culpa estamos en este predicamento. – dijo el rubio al moreno.

- _¿Mi culpa? Grandísimo tonto, si no hubieras interferido Konoha sería historia ahora y tu podrías tener todo lo que ahora añoras, sólo imagínalo, tu hija y tú libres del yugo opresor de esta maldita aldea, sólo debes dejarme salir. – _dijo Yami tendiéndole la mano al rubio, quien le respondió con un tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

- No te atrevas a hablar de mi hija bastardo, en especial cuando casi la matas. – dijo el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta y Yami era tragado de nuevo por la oscuridad.

- **Chico ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a albergar a ese sujeto aquí?** – preguntó Kurama visiblemente incómodo con la presencia del moreno dentro de la mente del rubio.

- No lo sé Kurama, sólo sé que tarde o temprano voy a encontrar la forma de encargarme de él de manera definitiva. – dijo el rubio mientras auscultaba lentamente la oscuridad de su propio ser.

- **Muy bien, confío en ti Naruto. – **dijo el zorro mientras chocaba su puño con el de su jinchuriki.

Tras chocar su puño con Naruto, la expresión de Kurama cambió súbitamente, sorprendiendo mucho al rubio.

- ¿Sucede algo amigo? – preguntó el jinchuriki confundido.

- **Acabo de darme cuenta de algo… -** dijo el zorro mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

- Dímelo. – dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

- **Naruto, sé que los sellos que tienes te impiden usar tu chakra, pero ¿Qué hay del mío y del chakra natural? – **preguntó el zorro.

- No lo sé, pero incluso aunque pudiera usarlos, difícilmente podría moldearlo, mis conductos están bloqueados. – respondió el rubio.

- **Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. –** dijo el zorro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el rubio.

- **Jejeje, es sólo una suposición, pero cuando choque mi puño con el tuyo fui capaz de sentir tu red de chakra operando con total normalidad ¿Qué ocurriría si los sellos, sólo son eficaces con un shinobi promedio que no tiene acceso al senjutsu o a un bijuu? ¿Acaso no valdría la pena tratar? – **dijo el gran zorro con calma.

- Muy bien, intentémoslo. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba transformarse a modo bijuu.

Para sorpresa de Naruto los sellos no impedían su transformación, pero sí limitaban tremendamente el flujo normal del chakra, y aunque el chakra de Kurama corría con total normalidad a través de su cuerpo, Naruto no podía aprovechar ni la décima parte de su poder normal.

- **Bien hecho chico. Ahora prueba el senjutsu. **– dijo el zorro sonriendo.

- Muy bien allí vamos. - dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a acumular chakra natural, y tal como sucedió con el modo bijuu, a Naruto no le costó mucho trabajo ingresar a modo senin.

- **Lo sabía. - **dijo el zorro contento. – **Ahora trata de moldear tu chakra, prueba primero con un kage bunshin y luego con un Rasengan. –** dijo Kurama.

Y aunque todos los intentos de Naruto por crear un kage bunshin, resultaron en un total fiasco, el Rasengan funcionó sin problemas, pero este Rasengan era un poco diferente, pues estaba compuesto casi en su integridad por energía natural, con lo que Kurama pudo comprobar que los sellos sólo limitaban la capacidad de Naruto de realizar jutsus normales más no de emplear la energía de su bijuu o el senjutsu. Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias para el rubio, pues pese a tener acceso a dicho arsenal, el cual no era muy pequeño que digamos, su poder de ataque se encontraba muy limitado, ya que no podía infundir su propio chakra al ataque por lo que realizar cualquier jutsu le demandaba un esfuerzo tremendo y el poder que conseguía no era ni la décima parte de lo que alcanzaría con normalidad, por lo que tanto Naruto como Kurama empezaron a ver el vaso medio lleno en lugar de medio vacío, sólo les restaba encontrar la forma de superar este nuevo obstáculo que se les había presentado, aunque por el momento prefirieron mantener este descubrimiento en secreto para la familia del rubio.

Durante los siguientes días se vivió una relativa paz en Konoha, salvo por algunos mensajes y obsequios que llegaron a la casa del rubio conmemorando su regreso, siendo uno de los obsequios más interesantes un hermoso reloj de arena enviado por Gaara, el mismo que permitiría al rubio ponerse en contacto con el Kazekage en cuestión de segundos sin necesidad de usar un halcón o cualquier otro medio, pero lamentablemente para Naruto dicho reloj funcionaba sólo con chakra, así que por el momento le resultaba totalmente inútil, salvo como pieza decorativa.

Conforme los días se fueron sucediendo empezaron a llegar pedidos de otras aldeas para que Konoha autorice la participación de Naruto en misiones especiales, lo cual sin dudas puso cierta presión sobre el concejo, que procedió a rechazar las solicitudes, justificando la negativa en una extraña enfermedad que había dejado a Naruto totalmente inhabilitado para el desarrollo de cualquier misión ninja.

Sin embargo, la situación de Konoha empeoro cuando otras aldeas ofrecieron enviar a sus mejores médicos a tratar al rubio, obligando a Tsunade a elaborar un complicado informe médico que especificaba que la condición del rubio era bastante delicada, pero que no ponía en riesgo su vida y que por decisión propia él había escogido recluirse en su casa y rechazar cualquier clase de ayuda externa.

El informe médico de Tsunade, ayudo a tranquilizar nuevamente las cosas, puesto que los demás kages comprendieron a la perfección lo delicado dela situación y prefirieron respetar la decisión del rubio de afrontar sólo su peculiar enfermedad. Sin embargo, la supuesta discapacidad de Naruto no pasó desapercibida en el mundo shinobi, pues una noticia de esa índole no tardó mucho en filtrarse hasta las pequeñas aldeas y los clanes de ninjas renegados quienes vieron en dicha discapacidad su oportunidad para privar a la alianza de uno de sus más connotados miembros, el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra.

Durante los siguientes meses los ninjas renegados estuvieron haciendo múltiples misiones de reconocimiento en las inmediaciones de Konoha esperando una oportunidad para atacar, pero todo resultaba inútil, puesto que Konoha aún contaba con dos de los legendarios sanin y Uchiha Sasuke, recientemente bautizado como el demonio de fuego, quienes rara vez abandonaban la aldea.

Mientras todo eso sucedía alrededor de Naruto, la pequeña Natsuki se preparaba para celebrar su décimo primer cumpleaños en compañía de sus familiares y amigos, entre ellos el propio Orochimaru y aunque ya había pasado casi un año desde el incidente del Kitsune no Yonkou, existía una persona en la aldea que no podía dejar dicho evento en el pasado.

- Kiba estoy harta de tus comentarios sobre Naruto ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en el pasado? – dijo Hinata casi gritándole a su compañero de equipo.

- Tu esposo es un maldito asesino. Casi nos mata a Akamaru y a mí, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar. – dijo Kiba furioso.

- No te atrevas a volver a llamar asesino a mi esposo o de lo contrario te daré una lección que nunca vas a olvidar. – dijo Hinata mientras lo miraba con furia.

- Chicos será mejor que se tranquilicen ya casi hemos llegado a la aldea. – dijo Shino tratando de mantener la calma entre sus compañeros.

- Estoy harta de ti Kiba, no quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida, tan pronto entreguemos el informe, te aseguro que no volveré a trabajar contigo. – dijo la morena mientras se adelantaba a la aldea.

- Por mi está bien. - dijo el Inuzuka mientras veía como la morena se adelantaba hacia las puertas de Konoha.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto y Hanabi se encontraban decorando la casa para el cumpleaños de Natsuki.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Hanabi-chan. – dijo el rubio mientras se subía a un sillón para colocar unas guirnaldas en la pared.

- Naruto, ten cuidado por favor. – dijo Hanabi mientras observaba como su cuñado intentaba mantener el equilibrio para colgar las guirnaldas.

- Tranquila Hanabi, el hecho de que ya no sea un shinobi, no quiere decir que sea un inútil, creo que puedo fácilmente colocar unas guirnaldas sin problemas. – dijo el Uzumaki mientras afirmaba una segunda guirnalda.

- Por Kami-sama, te vas a caer y luego no te quiero ver llorando. – dijo la Hyuga fingiendo enfado cuando lo que en realidad sentía era preocupación.

- Vamos, vamos Hanabi no seas exagerada, además recuerda que el hecho de que no pueda usar mi chakra no implica que hay perdido mis habilidades físicas. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para saltar de un mueble a otro.

- ¡Cuidado baka! – grito de pronto Hanabi cuando el mueble sobre el que había pensado aterrizar su cuñado se deslizó algunos centímetros hacia la derecha provocando que Naruto se precipitara al suelo.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó de pronto el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para el impacto.

La caída duro tan sólo unos segundos, pero a Naruto se le hicieron eternos, en especial porque nunca llegó al suelo pues fue capturado en el aire por Hanabi, quien reaccionó justo a tiempo.

- E, e, ¿Estás bien Naruto? – dijo Hanabi visiblemente preocupada mientras cargaba al rubio entre sus brazos como un bebé.

- Sí, gracias Hanabi-chan. – dijo de pronto el rubio algo avergonzado.

- Ten más cuidado ¿Quieres? – dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Descuida, así lo haré, pero ahora podrías bajarme por favor. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Sí claro. – dijo Hanabi mientras se sonrojaba levemente y dejaba que los pies de Naruto tocaran el suelo mientras que alguien entraba en la habitación.

- Oka-san, Otou-san ya llegué. – dijo de pronto Natsuki mientras veía como su padre y su tía sonreían nerviosamente.

- Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Natsuki algo confundida.

- Eso mismo me gustaría saber jovencita ¿No se supone que llegarías recién a las cuatro? – dijo de pronto el rubio mientras trataba de sacar a su hija de la habitación.

- Sabes que aunque me saques de la sala puedo ver perfectamente lo que sucede ¿Cierto papá? – dijo Natsuki seriamente.

- Muy bien jovencita, si quieres arruinar la sorpresa hazlo, pero tu tía, tu madre y yo trabajamos muy duro para esto, así que tú decides. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- Muy bien tu ganas, sólo espero que ese pastel que tienen escondido en la cocina no sea de vainilla. – dijo Natsuki antes de sacarle la lengua a su padre y subir corriendo a su habitación.

- ¡Natsuki! – grito de pronto el jinchuriki algo frustrado mientras que arriba de las escaleras sólo escucho una puerta cerrarse y detrás de él otra abrirse.

- ¡One-san! – dijo de pronto Hanabi mientras saludaba a su hermana.

- Hola One-chan ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Hinata mientras se quitaba su bolso de herramientas y lo dejaba en una cómoda cercana.

- Todo iba bien pero hubieron una complicación de último minuto. – dijo Hanabi con calma.

- ¿Qué complicación? – pregunto la morena confundida.

- Natsuki está en casa Hina. – dijo de pronto el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia ella con cara de frustración.

- ¿Pero no se suponía que llegaría recién a las cuatro? – pregunto Hinata confundida

- Eso mismo dije yo. – dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- Por cierto one-san ¿No se suponía que tú llegarías hoy en la mañana para ayudarnos con las decoraciones? – dijo Hanabi sólo para lograr atraer la atención de la pareja y evitar que se besaran.

- Sí, mi misión se complicó un poco y ese idiota de Kiba, sí que se pasó de la raya esta vez, de no ser por Shino, te juro que. – respondió la Hyuga algo alterada.

- Tranquila Hina y dime que hizo ese tonto ahora. – dijo Naruto.

- Te llamó asesino y una serie de sandeces más. – respondió la aludida.

- Tranquila mi amor no hagas caso, en algún momento se le pasará y todo volverá a ser como antes, después de todo si los demás ya me perdonaron, no veo porque él no podría hacerlo. – dijo el rubio mientras volvía a abrazar con fuerza a la Hyuga.

- Es que a veces puede ser tan tonto que… - dijo Hinata antes de ser silenciada por un beso de Naruto.

- ¿Mejor? – peguntó el rubio luego del dulce beso.

- Sí gracias. – dijo de pronto la morena sonrojada.

- Bueno chicos qué les parece si terminamos con las decoraciones. – dijo Hanabi mientras sonreía y giraba sobre sus talones para regresar a la sala.

- Naru y ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó Hinata sonriendo.

- Todo bien, la vieja Tsunade me dejo salir temprano y aunque no hago gran cosa en ese escritorio al menos puedo apoyar en algo al desarrollo de la aldea, aunque en ocasiones es un tanto aburrido en especial los días de inventario. – dijo el jinchuriki sonriendo.

Durante los últimos meses el rubio había conseguido un trabajo como asistente administrativo en la Torre del Hokage ayudando a Shizune y Tsunade con el papeleo y algunas labores menores.

Aunque Naruto había seguido practicando en secreto algo de senjutsu y mejorado significativamente la fusión del modo senin con su modo bijuu, el poder del rubio era aún una mera sombra del poder que tenía antaño, difícilmente podía causar daño severo con su Rasengan y mucho menos daño letal y aunque los jutsus de apoyo de los sapos le iban de perillas, su alcance era muy limitado.

Cierta parte de Naruto extrañaba ser un shinobi y otra simplemente se resignó a su nueva vida, aunque lo más doloroso para él fue cuando Tsunade requiso su banda reglamentaria alegando que los civiles no podían usarlas.

Atrás quedaron los días del gran héroe de la hoja, ahora él era simplemente Uzumaki Naruto, aunque eso no le desagradaba, pues le permitía disfrutar de su tiempo libre sin necesidad de ser vigilado de cerca por los anbu y el concejo que no tardo en perder interés en él.

Sólo su familia y amigos cercanos se mantuvieron cerca y dejando de lado todo lo ocurrido con el Kitsune no Yonkou ayudaron al rubio a comenzar desde cero.


	11. Chapter 11: Fiesta

Amigos míos:

Disculpen por no haber publicado ayer, pero estuve un poco ocupado con temas familiares y aunque este capítulo es un poco corto, nos permite hacer el nexo con lo que sigue donde se veran más situaciones complicadas y momentos difíciles, espero que sea de su agrado. Oye y ¿Tú no tienes nada que decir? (Inner: Disculpenme mucho amigos, pero es que estoy molesto con Kaliborn-sama por no publicar ayer, así que el intro de hoy lo hace él solo). Bueno pues si las cosas son así que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

La fiesta

Aquella tarde la residencia Uzumaki estaba llena de jóvenes de entre diez y doce años, todos ellos miembros de la generación de Natsuki quienes se divertían a más no poder, al menos la mayoría de ellos pues habían tres jóvenes genin que estaban a punto de iniciar una pequeña pelea el patio de la casa de Naruto.

- Ya te dije que no quiero saber no estoy interesada en ti Kenzo. – dijo Natsuki mientras intentaba alejarse del lugar antes de ser tomada por la muñeca por un chico de unos doce años de cabello negro y tatuajes que lo identificaban como miembro del clan Inuzuka.

- Vamos Natsuki, piénsalo bien somos los mejores shinobis de nuestra generación y debemos estar juntos, así que no pienso aceptar un NO por respuesta. – reclamo el Inuzuka mientras sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de Natsuki.

- Ya te lo dije, la respuesta es NO, así que suéltame de una buena vez o juro que haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido. – dijo la castaña en un tono amenazante.

- Sí claro como si pudieras hacerlo. – respondió altivo el Inuzuka.

- ¿Acaso no la escuchaste idiota? – dijo de pronto un joven genin de unos diez años y cabello negro quien estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una sudadera azul con el emblema del clan Uchiha bordada en su espalda.

- Será mejor que no te metas en esto Itachi o de lo contrario no respondo. – lo amenazo el Inuzuka.

- No, escúchame bien tú, maldito idiota, si no sueltas a Natsuki te doy mi palabra que no sólo te mataré a ti y a ese estúpido chucho tuyo sino a toda tu familia. – respondió el Hyuga mientras activaba su Sharingan.

- ¿Así? – dijo el Inuzuka desafiante.

- ¿Algún problema chicos? – dijo e pronto Orochimaru haciendo acto de presencia en la escena seguido de Naruto quien había observado la escena desde la sala y se apresuraba para acudir en auxilio de su hija.

- Ninguno Orochimaru-sama. – dijo de pronto el Inuzuka soltando a Natsuki, quien se frotaba levemente la zona afectada por el agarre del chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Todo bien por aquí? – pregunto de pronto Naruto poniendo más nervioso aún al Inuzuka.

- Ninguno papá, solo que Kenzo ya se va ¿No es cierto Kenzo? – dijo de pronto Natsuki muy seria.

- Sí claro, tengo asuntos importantes que atender. – dijo el Inuzuka mientras salía del lugar bastante nervioso.

- Oh bueno, es una lástima se perderá el pastel. – dijo el rubio antes de sonreír ampliamente.

- Esto no ha terminado Uchiha. – dijo de pronto Kenzo en voz muy baja al momento de pasar al lado de Itachi.

- Cuando gustes idiota. – respondió Itachi en voz alta llamando la atención de los adultos quienes voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Qué dijiste Itachi-kun? – preguntó Naruto mientras Kenzo se largaba del lugar.

- Yo, yo, este dije que la fiesta fue una ideota, je, je, je. – respondió el Uchiha mientras el Inuzuka se marchaba de la fiesta.

- Gracias tío, gracias padre. – dijo Natsuki antes de abrazar a ambos y regresar a la fiesta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tío? – dijo de pronto Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Orochimaru.

- A veces me llama así y otras gran sierpe, de cualquier modo a mí no me molesta.- dijo el sanin con calma intuyendo el punto hacia el cual iba el rubio.

- Muy bien, mientras no intentes dañar a mi hija por mí no hay problema, pero si das un paso en falso yo… - dijo de pronto el rubio mientras miraba a Orochimaru a los ojos.

- Lo mismo te podría decir a ti, si lastimas a esa pequeña voy a hacer que te arrepientas y créeme que tengo como. – dijo el sanin.

- Bueno será mejor que yo regrese a la fiesta también. - dijo de pronto Itachi cortando de golpe la tensión entre ambos hombres.

- Espera Itachi-kun quiero hablar contigo un momento. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras dirigía toda su atención al Uchiha.

- ¿Sobre qué Naruto-sama? – preguntó Itachi nervioso.

- Es privado, así que si nos disculpas Orochimaru. – dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del joven Uchiha quien ya había desactivado su Sharingan.

- Está bien, ya me iba, pero no olvides lo que dije, esa pequeña es tan importante para mí como creo que lo es para ti y estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla. – dijo el sanin mientras se daba media vuelta.

- Yo también Orochimaru, yo también. – dijo el rubio mientras le daba la espalda al sanin y se alejaba un poco del lugar con Itachi.

Tan pronto el rubio encontró algo de privacidad, se sentó justo debajo de un pequeño árbol que había en su patio, junto con Itachi.

- Dime Itachi-kun ¿Natsuki es importante para ti? – preguntó el rubio con su sutileza acostumbrada.

- ¿Perdón? – respondió Itachi un poco avergonzado.

- Quiero saber ¿Qué tan importante es Natsuki para ti? – preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

- Ella es muy importante para mí, es decir es mi compañera la conozco de toda la vida y no sé qué haría si algo le pasara. – dijo Itachi mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- Por lo visto aún hay esperanzas contigo, je, je, je. – dijo el rubio mientras le revolvía el cabello.

- ¿Esperanzas? ¿A qué se refiere Naruto-sama? – dijo el pequeño Itachi confundido

- Nada, sólo olvídalo. – dijo el jinchuriki tranquilizándolo.

- Ok.

- Muy bien, ahora escúchame con atención Itachi, si realmente sientes algo por Natsuki, sólo díselo y punto, sé que en ocasiones mi hija es un tanto especial, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella siempre es sincera y directa con sus sentimientos ¿Estamos?

- Comprendo, pero ¿Qué sucederá si ella me rechaza? – preguntó Itachi apartando la vista del rubio.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás a menos que te arriesgues, se un poco menos Uchiha y un tanto más Haruno ¿Quieres?

- Está bien, muchas gracias Naruto-sama. – dijo de pronto Itachi sonriendo.

- A una cosa más, como la lastimes te mató. – dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, ocasionando que Itachi se sobresalte un poco. – Tranquilo chico sólo bromeo, por lo que he visto hoy no creo que eso suceda, además en mi condición actual muy difícilmente sería rival para un Uchiha. – dijo el rubio alborotándole el cabello nuevamente a Itachi quien sonrío aliviado.

- Gracias Naruto-sama.

Tan pronto el pequeño Uchiha regreso a la sala, un brazo se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Naruto y un kunai sobre su cuello.

- Hola Sasuke. – dijo el rubio sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Así que un poco menos Uchiha y un poco más Haruno ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de consejo es ese para mi sucesor? – dijo el azabache con su tono frío de siempre.

- Sabes bien lo que quise decir, así que quita ese kunai de mi cuello. – dijo el rubio mientras una gota de sudor se escurría por su nuca.

- Lo haré cuando me expliques a qué te referías con menos Uchiha. – dijo Sasuke mientras ponía un segundo kunai en el vientre de Naruto.

- Me refiero a que no sea tan frío como el baka de su padre. – dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso.

- **Ahora si la palmaste chico. – **dijo Kurama mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente.

- Je, je, je. Si yo fuera tu no le diría baka a quien puede rebanarme el cuello en segundos Naruto. – dijo Sasuke sonriendo, al tiempo que guardaba sus kunais.

- Bueno pues yo nunca he tenido mucho sentido común que digamos. – respondió el Uzumaki sonriendo aliviado.

- ¿Cómo has estado amigo? – dijo el Uchiha mientras se ponía cómodo.

- Bien al menos hasta que un teme me puso un kunai en el cuello. – dijo el Uzumaki mientras se sobaba el cuello.

- Hmpf.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, salvo por un par de pequeñas discusiones amistosas entre Naruto y Sasuke, que terminaron con ambos riendo a carcajadas mientras sus respectivas esposas los regañaban.

Aproximadamente a las 19:30 horas, Hinata sirvió el pastel, el mismo que esta el favorito de Natsuki, quien devoró su porción en cuestión de segundos dejando tras de sí sólo unas cuantas migas de color negro, de lo que antes había sido una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Luego de repartir el pastel los invitados se fueron retirando con calma, todos con excepción de uno.

- Padre, madre ¿Puedo quedarme unos minutos más quiero hablar de algo importante con Natsuki-chan? – dijo Itachi en tono suplicante.

- Está bien, pero no llegues tarde. - dijo Sasuke en tono cortante.

- Gracias padre.

- Sakura, Naoko nos vamos. – dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la casa de Naruto en compañía de su familia.

Tan pronto la familia de Sasuke se retiró de la casa del rubio, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a recoger el servicio y se dieron con la sorpresa que el pequeño Itachi aún seguía en su casa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi-kun? ¿Perdiste algo? – le preguntó de pronto Hinata con dulzura.

- No Hinata-sama, en realidad quiero hablar un momento con Natsuki-chan si es que usted me lo permite. – dijo el Uchiha educadamente.

- Está bien, ella acaba de salir al patio. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Hinata-sama.

Unos segundos después Itachi ya estaba en el patio en donde Natsuki se encontraba sentada observando la luna.

- Hola Natsuki-chan ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo un poco nervioso el Uchiha.

- Claro Itachi-kun. – respondió la Uzumaki con una sonrisa muy similar a la de su padre.

- Gran fiesta ¿cierto? – dijo el moreno mientras sonreía.

- Sí todo salió excelente, salvo por ese baka de Kenzo, cuando entenderá que él no me interesa. - dijo Natsuki antes de lanzar un suspiro.

- Es un verdadero idiota y de no ser por Orochimaru-sama y tu padre te aseguro que lo hubiera puesto en el lugar que se merece. – dijo Itachi mientras golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.

- Gracias Itachi-kun eres mi héroe. – dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba, provocando que Itachi se sonrojara.

- ¿Sabes Natsuki-chan? Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo. – dijo Itachi mientras correspondía el abrazo de la Uzumaki.

- ¿De qué se trata Itachi-kun? – dijo la castaña mientras se apartaba un poco de Itachi para verlo a los ojos.

- Natsuki-chan Sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi ¿Cierto? – dijo Itachi mientras desviaba su mirada para poder evitar que sus nervios lo traicionaran.

- Claro que lo sé y tú también eres muy importante para mí, nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos. Eres mi mejor amigo y me volvería loca si algo te pasara. - respondió la Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

- Pues, yo, yo sólo quería decirte que tú me gustas mucho Natsuki-chan y quería saber si tú quisieras ser mi novia. – dijo Itachi completamente rojo.

- Yo, yo no sé qué decirte Itachi-kun, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero la verdad es que no lo sé, esto es muy extraño, digo eres como mi hermano o algo así y Naoko es mi mejor amiga, yo, yo tengo que pensarlo. – dijo Natsuki mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos como solía hacerlo su madre.

- Está bien, bueno entonces me voy. – dijo Itachi mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sólo para ser retenido por Natsuki, quien lo jaló hacia ella.

- Espera no te vayas aún Itachi-kun, me gustaría quedarme contigo unos minutos más, si es que no te molesta. – dijo Natsuki mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente y ponía su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

- Está bien. – dijo Itachi sonrojado.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sentados bajo la luz de la luna en completo silencio por algunos minutos antes de ser interrumpidos por Naruto quien al verlos en una situación tan comprometedora no pudo dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad para molestar a su hija.

- Vaya, vaya chicos, que lindos se ven así tan juntitos. - dijo de pronto el rubio provocando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojen de sobremanera.

- Si serás baka, papá, Itachi-kun y yo sólo somos amigos. – dijo Natsuki mientras se ponía de pie.

- Muy bien hija, lo que digas, pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y si Itachi-kun no se va ahora a su casa, su padre no tardará en aparecer por esa puerta para intentar asesinarme y eso no sería agradable verdad. – dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca mientras a ambos jóvenes lo miraban confundidos.

- Chicos Naruto tiene razón, ya es un poco tarde. – dijo Hinata haciendo acto de presencia.

- Naruto-sama, Hiniata-sama, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. – dijo de Itachi poniéndose de pie. – Natsuki-chan te veo mañana en el entrenamiento. – dijo el joven Uchiha mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Espera Itachi-kun yo te acompaño. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- ¿Estás seguro Naru? – preguntó Hinata preocupada.

- Tranquila Hina es cerca, además no voy a salir de la aldea o algo así. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Ten cuidado quieres. – dijo la morena mientras le alcanzaba un abrigo.

- No te preocupes.

- Itachi-kun nos vemos mañana. – dijo Natsuki antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla provocando que el Uchiha se volviera a sonrojar.

Camino a la casa del Uchiha, Naruto e Itachi conversaban animadamente hasta que de pronto un shinobi vestido de negro los atacó por sorpresa.

- Al parecer me saque la lotería. - dijo de pronto el hombre mientras les lanzaba un kunai el cual Naruto desvío rápidamente.

- ¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí? – dijo el rubio mientras se interponía entre Itachi y el agresor.

- En realidad sólo estaba de paso, pero al ver al hijo de Uchiha Sasuke sin protección, pues sólo digamos que decidí cambiar de planes. – dijo el hombre mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

- Itachi-kun voy a distraerlo y tú ve por tu padre. – dijo de pronto Naruto mientras afirmaba el agarre sobre su kunai.

- Pero Naruto-sama, Usted no puede luchar. – dijo de pronto Itachi nervioso.

- No te preocupes por mí y escapa, yo estaré bien, además si algo me pase quiero que tu cuides de Natsuki y mi familia. – dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

- Suiton: Hahonryū (Choque de rápidos) – dijo el atacante mientras lanzaba una poderosa corriente de agua contra el rubio haciéndolo atravesar una cerca de madera que estaba a su espalda mientras Itachi huía a toda velocidad. – No piense que te voy a dejar escapar. – dijo el hombre mientras se lanzaba en su persecución.

Y aunque Itachi era bastante rápido para su edad, su atacante era un jounin de alto rango quien no tardo en alcanzarlo.

- Muy bien mocoso ¿Vienes por las buenas o por las malas? – preguntó el hombre mientras le cerraba el paso.

- Si quieres llevarme tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza. – respondió Itachi mientras asumía su posición de combate.

- Te dije que huyeras Itachi. – grito de pronto Naruto mientras atacaba su adversario por la espalda con un Rasengan.

- Imposible, me dijeron que no podías luchar. – dijo el hombre mientras esquivaba el ataque del rubio quien respiraba muy agitadamente producto del esfuerzo realizado.

- Pues ya ves que eso no es cierto. – dijo Naruto quien tenía sus pupilas rasgadas en forma vertical mientras sus iris habían tomado un color amarillo con una mancha negra en forma vertical en el centro.

- Te ves muy débil Uzumaki. – dijo de pronto el hombre con renovada confianza al ver que Naruto difícilmente podía tenerse en pie.

- ¿Quieres apostar tu vida en ello? – dijo de pronto el rubio mientras una sombra negra emergía de su cuerpo.

- Ahora que lo dices, pues sí. –dijo el hombre mientras creaba un clon de agua.

- ¡Itachi lárgate ahora! – bramó Naruto mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener activa su técnica de absorción de energía espiritual.

- Pero Naruto-sama, yo quiero ayudar. – dijo Itachi.

- Serás de más ayuda si traes aquí a tu padre ahora mismo. – dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba de nuevo al combate, sólo para recibir una verdadera golpiza de parte de su atacante mientras el clon de agua se disipaba en el aire.

- ¡No! ¡Naruto-sama, resista por favor! – grito Itachi mientras hacía los sellos para usar el Gokakyu no jutsu.

Sin embargo, segundos antes de que Itachi pudiera liberar su ataque, el hombre cayó muerto al suelo con un gran agujero en el pecho en el lugar en donde debía encontrarse su corazón.

- Te tardaste teme. – dijo Naruto en voz muy baja antes de perder la conciencia.

- Resiste dobe, te conseguiremos ayuda, Itachi será mejor que vayas por tu madre ahora mismo. – dijo Sasuke mientras recostaba el maltrecho cuerpo de Naruto contra un árbol cercano.


	12. Chapter 12: Corazones Rotos

Amigos míos:

Aqui estoy ante ustedes con un nuevo capítulo (Inner: Te odio porque escribiste eso, primero me ilusionas y luego esto T_T) Oye no traquilo fue idea tuya lo del drama, yo sólo me inspire en un gran fiction que aun no actualizan T_T Hammi-san actualiza pronto por favor. (Inner: Te lo tienes merecido :-P Tus lectores van a pedir tu cabeza ya lo verás) Pero la estoy usando T_T.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Corazones Rotos

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó completamente vendado en una habitación que le parecía muy extraña, pues era demasiado fría como para ser la de su casa, pero a la vez demasiado colorida como para ser la de un hospital.

- ¡Buenos días Naruto! Gracias a los cielos te encuentras bien. – dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Sakura-chan? ¿En dónde estoy? – dijo el rubio confundido.

- Estás en mi casa dobe. Sakura podrías dejarme a solas con Naruto. – dijo Sasuke en su tono frío de siempre.

- Hola teme ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Naruto confundido.

- Eso debería preguntarte a ti. – respondió el Uchiha.

- Yo sólo recuerdo que nos atacaron y que Itachi-kun. Un momento, Itachi-kun. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- Tranquilo Naruto, Itachi está bien, gracias a ti amigo, el sujeto que los atacó ya no será un problema para nadie, era un jounin renegado de Takigakure. – dijo Sasuke con calma.

- Ya veo, me alegra saber que al menos pude ayudar en algo a tu hijo. – dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al abdomen para intentar mitigar su dolor.

- Yo no diría que ayudaste en algo, yo más bien diría que hiciste todo el trabajo, aunque no entiendo como fallaste el Rasengan. – dijo Sasuke intentando forzar al rubio a delatarse a sí mismo.

- Lo que ocurre es que antes de eso, él me golpeo con un jutsu de agua y me dejó muy aturdido, luego me resulto muy difícil concentrarme. – respondió Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Así que era cierto que aún puedes usar ninjutsus. – dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Acaso estás loco Sasuke? ¿Cómo podría usar ninjutsu con mi chakra bloqueado? – dijo el Uzumaki indignado.

- Pues no lo sé, eso explícamelo tú. – dijo el azabache con calma.

- Yo, este, yo… - empezó a balbucear Naruto intentando encontrar una forma de evadir la pregunta.

- Está bien Naruto, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y mi familia, será mejor que te vistas, tu esposa y tu hija se encuentran aquí y están muy preocupadas por ti. – dijo el azabache mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación.

- Gracias Sasuke. – dijo el rubio mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

- No Naruto, gracias a ti, de no ser por ti ese sujeto hubiera capturado a Itachi.

- Je, je, je, no fue nada.

- Claro que fue algo, hiciste mucho más que lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona en una situación como la tuya. – dijo Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Un par de minutos más tarde Naruto ya se encontraba reunido con Hinata y Natsuki quienes lo abrazaron calurosamente.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo el rubio.

- Eres un baka papá. Casi te matan. – le reclamó Natsuki sollozando.

- Tranquila hija no pasa nada. – dijo el rubio mientras revolvía su cabellera castaña.

- Natsuki tiene razón Naruto ¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentar a un criminal de Rango S en tu estado actual? – dijo Hinata bastante preocupada.

- Tranquila Hina estoy bien, además si no lo hubiera hecho ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con Itachi-kun? – dijo el rubio abrazando con fuerza a su esposa

- ¿Itachi-kun? ¿Todo fue culpa de Itachi-kun? – dijo de pronto Natsuki más molesta que antes, al tiempo que salía de la habitación a toda velocidad.

- ¡Natsuki, espera! –grito Naruto, mientras intentaba darle alcance a su hija, pero todo fue en vano, pues no consiguió dar más que un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo.

- Naruto ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hinata mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

- Maldición, si no fuera por estos estúpidos sellos ya me habría curado. – dijo de pronto el rubio golpeando fuertemente al suelo y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por primera vez desde que inició su condena.

- ¿Naru? – dijo Hinata, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- Estoy bien Hina, ve tras ella, no dejes que haga una tontería. – dijo el rubio mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de la morena.

- Pero Naruto, no creo que Natsuki-chan vaya a hacer alguna locura. – dijo la kunoichi mientras Sasuke le acercaba una silla para sentar a Naruto.

- Claro que lo va a hacer, si ella es la mitad de impulsiva de lo que soy yo, ahora debe estar buscando a Itachi-kun. – dijo el rubio preocupado.

- Mi hijo sabe cuidarse por sí mismo dobe. – dijo Sasuke intentando calmar a su amigo.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad Sasuke? Hay palabras que pueden herir más que cualquier jutsu y si alguien no detiene a Natsuki, algo muy malo está por ocurrir. – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? – preguntaron confundidos Sasuke y Hinata.

- Tal vez ustedes no lo hayan notado, pero ese par están enamorados el uno del otro, pero ahora Natsuki está furiosa y es como un bijuu fuera de control y es capaz de herir los sentimientos de Itachi tan profundamente que… En fin no quiero ni pensar en ello ahora. – dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a sus interlocutores.

- ¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando? – pregunto Sasuke aún confundido, pues no podía entender cómo es que Naruto sabía algo de su hijo que él ignoraba por completo.

- Tal vez ustedes no lo hayan notado por el poco tiempo que pasan con ellos debido a sus misiones, pero yo que me la paso en la oficina y en casa claro que lo note, tal vez ser un civil no es tan malo para algunas cosa como sí lo es para otras, pues me da la oportunidad de conversar con mi hija. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.

- Naruto no te levantes por favor. – dijo Hinata preocupada.

- Pues si tú no vas tras Natsuki, tendré que hacerlo yo-datebayo. – dijo el rubio poniéndose tan obstinado como siempre.

- Lo siento dobe. – dijo de pronto el Uchiha antes de dejar inconsciente a su amigo.

- Sasuke ¿Cómo te atreves? – reclamo airad Hinata

- Porque lo conozco mejor que tú y si no lo hacía no iba a haber forma de que se estuviera quieto y aunque dudo mucho de lo que dijo, creo que es mejor que vayas a corroborarlo Hinata, pues no quiero ver a mi hijo deprimido por culpa de la tuya. – dijo Sasuke en su tono monocorde de siempre, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y fastidio por no haber notado eso antes. Tal vez Naruto si tuviera razón, ser civil quizá tenía sus beneficios.

- Muy bien. Byakugan.- dijo Hinata y luego de activar su dojutsu salió a toda velocidad de la mansión Uchiha.

No muy lejos de allí Natsuki brincaba de techo en techo a toda velocidad acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo, el campo de entrenamiento N°12, el mismo que había sido asignado a su equipo para a aquel día.

- Así que allí estás. Ahora sí que me vas a escuchar Itachi. – dijo Natsuki antes de dar un gran salto y caer justo en el camino que conducía a los campos de entrenamiento.

Conforme Natsuki avanzaba hacia los hermanos Uchiha, la castaña iba cerrando los puños firmemente.

- Buenos días Natsuki-chan. – dijo de pronto Kenzo Inuzuka, quien intentó bloquearle el pazo a la Uzumaki, quién correspondió el saludo con un fuerte golpe en el vientre dejándolo sin aire.

- No tengo tiempo para ti hoy Kenzo. – dijo Natsuki ante la mirada desaprobatoria de los compañeros de equipo del Inuzuka, quienes prefirieron abandonar a Kenzo a su suerte que confrontar a la Uzumaki, la misma que a su corta edad ya era famosa por su mal genio.

Mientras Natsuki terminaba de zanjar la distancia que la separaba de sus objetivos Hinata aceleraba el paso, pues sabía muy bien que era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que la situación estallara.

- Buenos días Natsuki-chan. – dijo Naoko mientras saludaba alegremente a su amiga.

- Buenos dí…- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Itachi antes de recibir una tremenda bofetada de Natsuki.

- Hay tienes mi respuesta maldito cobarde. – dijo Natsuki antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a alejarse del lugar.

- ¡Óyeme no! ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para golpear así a mi hermano? – dijo Naoko furiosa mientras cogía a Natsuki de la muñeca.

- Pues para que lo sepas yo soy Uzumaki Natsuki, hija del gran héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi a quién el cobarde de tu hermano abandono a su suerte. – dijo Natsuki con furia.

- Pero de ¿Qué carajo hablas? – le reclamo confundida Naoko

- Que te lo cuente ese cobarde, por su culpa mi padre está muy mal herido. – dijo la Uzumaki molesta mientras jalaba su mano hacia sí misma con brusquedad.

- Espera Natsuki-chan no fue así como sucedió. Por favor déjame explicártelo. – rogó Itachi quien ya se había repuesto del golpe.

- En primera soy Uzumaki-san para ti y en segunda no quiero oír tus explicaciones maldito cobarde, te odio. – dijo furiosa Natsuki antes de echar a correr, justo al tiempo en que Hinata llegaba a los campos de entrenamiento.

Poco o nada pudo hacer Hinata por detener a su hija quien hecho a correr hacia el bosque cercano a los campos de entrenamiento siendo seguida de cerca por Itachi.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas Itachi? ¿Acaso no tienes dignidad? Eres un Uchiha, así que actúa como tal. – dijo Naoko molesta ahora con su hermano.

- Tal vez sea un Uchiha, pero también soy un Haruno, así que no te metas en lo que no entiendes Naoko. Por lo que a mí respecta puedes guardarte la dignidad del clan y metértela en el bolsillo si quieres – respondió Itachi molesto con su hermana.

- Itachi, le diré a nuestro padre lo que has dicho. – gritó Naoko mientras veía alejarse a su hermano corriendo atrás de Natsuki.

- ¡Me importa un comino! – gritó Itachi sin volver la vista atrás.

- Hinata-sama, Natsuki-chan... – dijo Naoko antes de ser interrumpida por la recién llegad.

- Lo sé, lo vi todo, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo Naoko, ellos necesitan su espacio para resolverlo por sí mismos. – dijo Hinata mientras pensaba en cuanta razón tenía su esposo, pero ahora que el daño estaba hecho, sólo quedaba esperar.

No muy lejos de allí Natsuki se internaba en el bosque seguida de Itachi, mientras eran seguidos de cerca por tres shinobis renegados.

- Espera Natsuki, por favor sólo déjame explicártelo. – dijo Itachi, recibiendo por respuesta sólo dos kunais lanzados por la Uzumaki quien aprovecho la distracción creada por los kunais para intentar ocultarse en un árbol cercano, sólo para ser detenida por un kunai lanzado por uno de los renegados.

- Pero ¿Qué diantres? – dijo Natsuki mientras detenía su marcha.

- Je, je, je el Byakugan y el Sharingan, así que hoy es el día de las ofertas de dos por uno. – dijo uno de los recién llegados mientras se posicionaba frente a los dos genin.

- Pero ¿Quién mierda son ustedes? – dijo Itachi asumiendo su posición de combate.

- Eso muchacho no es importante, lo único verdaderamente importante aquí son esos ojos de ustedes, los mismos que muy pronto serán nuestros. – dijo el hombre mientras hacía una secuencia de sellos.

- Eso sí que no. – dijo Natsuki mientras formaba un Razengan en su mano derecha y se lanzaba contra el recién llegado

- Que tonta eres mocosa. – dijo de pronto el shinobi mientras una macabras sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

- ¡Natsuki-chan! ¡Cuidado! – gritó de pronto Itachi, al tiempo que derribaba a Natsuki haciéndola perder la concentración.

- Pero que mierda ocurre contigo Itachi, no te bastó con abandonar a mi padre a su suerte que ahora me traicionas. – dijo Natsuki antes de notar que Itachi había empezado a sangrar en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien Natsuki-chan? – dijo de pronto el Uchiha mientras intentaba ponerse de pie al tiempo que su vista empezaba a nublarse.

- Itachi-kun, tú me… salvaste. – dijo Natsuki al ver la mancha roja que había en el suelo.

- No es nada. – dijo Itachi mientras empezaba a tambalearse.

- Itachi, Itachi ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Natsuki mientras el Uchiha caía al suelo de rodillas.

- Huye Natsuki-chan, no quiero que nada te pase. – dijo de pronto Itachi antes de perder la conciencia.

- Resiste Itachi, voy a sacarte de aquí. – dijo Natsuki mientras se cortaba el dedo con su kunai.

- ¿En serio crees que puedes con nosotros? – dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los renegados. – Por si no lo has notado esos senbon están envenenados es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que tu noviecito muera. – dijo el hombre mientras se preparaba para atacar.

- Quienes van a morir serán ustedes. – dijo de pronto una voz muy serena al tiempo que dos grandes serpientes aparecían de la nada y atacaban a dos de los tres renegados.

- Maldición, yo me largo. – dijo de pronto el tercero antes de desaparecer en medio de una cortina de humo.

- Tío, pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Natsuki confundida.

- Luego te lo explico ahora llevemos a este mocoso al hospital, pues si el veneno no lo mata, la hemorragia sí que lo hace. – dijo Orochimaru, mientras una de sus serpientes trituraba a uno de los atacantes en tanto que la segunda se tragaba entero al otro.

Algunos minutos más tarde Orochimaru y Natsuki entraban raudos por una ventana al hospital general de Konoha.

- ¡Rápido una camilla, que el chico se muere! – grito el sanin sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Hai Orochimaru-sama. – dijo de pronto una enfermera quien fue la primera de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- Avísenle a la Dra. Haruno que su hijo está mal herido y ha sido envenenado. – dijo Orochimaru mientras Natsuki empezaba a llorar.

- Todo es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan imprudente. – dijo Natsuki sollozando mientras abrazaba fuerte al sanin.

- Tranquila pequeña, nada de esto es culpa tuya.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Resiste hijo! – gritó Sakura entrando al cuarto.

- Espera Sakura, los senbon están envenenados. – dijo el sanin mientras impedía que la Haruno abrazara a su hijo.

- Orochimaru, sabes ¿Quién hizo esto? – pregunto la kunoichi mientras sus ojos se encendían de furia.

- Claro que lo sé y te lo voy a entregar de inmediato, pero primero atiende las heridas de tu hijo. – dijo el sanin mientras veía como el personal médico ingresaba a la habitación con todo el equipo necesario para tratar a Itachi.

Aproximadamente unos treinta o cuarenta minutos después, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Naoko hicieron acto de presencia en el hospital mientras Sakura abandonaba la habitación de Itachi bastante decaída.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó de pronto Sasuke

- Está estable pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer si no conozco la composición exacta del veneno. – dijo Sakura bastante frustrada.

- Sakura-sama, Sasuke-sama, Naoko-chan lo siento, todo es mi culpa si no hubiera sido tan tonta. – dijo Natsuki al borde de las lágrimas.

- Está bien Natsuki-chan, mi oni-san es fuerte, ya verás cómo se recupera pronto. – dijo Naoko abrazando a su amiga.

- Pero es que yo... – intentó decir Natsuki.

- Tranquila hija, no es culpa de nadie estás cosas pasan. – dijo Naruto abrazando a la pequeña niña con una sonrisa. – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?

- Está interrogando a uno de los responsables en mi oficina. – dijo Sakura algo deprimida.

- Ya veo, voy a darle una mano a mi sensei. – dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su línea de sangre.

- No es necesario Sasuke-kun. - dijo de pronto un muy calmado Orochimaru. – El veneno es extracto de estramonio.

- ¿Estramonio dijiste? – preguntó Sakura bastante nerviosa.

- Sí eso dije.

- Maldita sea, esto sí que va a ser difícil. – dijo de pronto Sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos intentado concentrarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura chan? – preguntó preocupado Naruto.

- Nada es sólo que para fabricar el antídoto necesito una planta muy rara que crece en un lago al este de la villa.

- Dime cómo es esa planta y la traeré de inmediato. – dijo Sasuke.

- Está bien vamos a mi despacho y allí te diré todo lo que necesitas, de paso que puedes mostrarle esos hermosos ojos tuyos al bastardo que hirió a nuestro hijo. – dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Con gusto mi amor.

- Dan miedo cuando actúan así. – dijo Naruto mientras veía a los Uchiha alejarse lentamente por el pasillo.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Itachi-kun nada de esto hubiera pasado. – dijo Natsuki rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

- Tranquila Natsuki-chan ya verás como mi hermano se pone bien. – dijo Naoko abrazando fuertemente a la Uzumaki.

- Orochimaru gracias. – dijo de pronto el rubio ofreciéndole su mano al sanin.

- No hay porque, haría lo mismo por ti, es lo menos que le debo a Jiraiya. – dijo el sanin.

- No mientas Orochimaru, no haces esto sólo por Jiraiya, también lo haces por ella. – dijo de pronto la Hokage haciendo acto de presencia.

- Hmpf, será mejor que me vaya acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer. – dijo el sanin mientras evitaba el contacto visual con Tsunade.

- Espera Orochimaru, tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre aquella misión que te encomendé hace unos días. – dijo Tsunade con calma.

- ¿Aquí o en tu despacho? – preguntó el sanin.

- En mi despacho. – respondió la rubia antes que los dos sanin se marcharan rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade.

Aquella noche, mientras Sakura estabilizaba a su hijo Naruto y su hija conversaban a solas en la cafetería del hospital, en tanto que Hinata se quedaba en compañía de Naoko.

- Papá todo fue mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadosa nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si algo le pasa a Itachi, yo…

- No digas esa clase de tonterías hija, que eso no va a contigo, tal vez conmigo sí, pero contigo no. – dijo el rubio intentando animar a Natsuki.

- Es que papá cuando te hirieron estaba tan molesta que yo sólo quería castigar al culpable y no pensé lo que estaba haciendo y ahora Itachi-kun podría morir. – dijo Natsuki triste.

- Hija, si Itachi-kun es siquiera la décima parte de obstinado de lo que es el cabeza dura de su padre, entonces te aseguro que se va a poner bien, ahora bebe tu té. – dijo el rubio mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té a su hija.

- Es que no lo entiendes papá, lo último que le dije es que lo odio y eso no es verdad, yo, yo en realidad… - dijo Natsuki sonrojándose furiosamente.

- ¿Lo quieres verdad? – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Sí.

- Pues entonces díselo y la próxima vez no seas tan cabezotas. Es cierto que me hirieron protegiendo a Itachi-kun, pero también es cierto que él no escapo, sino que fui yo quien lo envió a buscar ayuda, después de todo yo soy el adulto y el llamado a proteger al fruto de la voluntad del fuego, no al revés-tebayo. – dijo Naruto antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

- Pero padre, tú no estás en condiciones de luchar. – dijo Natsuki algo preocupada.

- No te equivoques hija, estos ridículos sellos no me van a impedir hacer aquello para lo que fui entrenado-datebayo. – dijo el rubio bastante motivado.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el cabeza dura? – dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

Tan pronto terminaron su té, padre e hija retornaron al pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Itachi.

- Sakura-sama ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? – preguntó Natsuki con timidez.

- Claro linda pasa. – dijo la Haruno mientras dejaba pasar a la Uzumaki.

- Espera Natsuki, te advierto que como le pongas un dedo encima te asesino. – dijo de pronto Naoko bastante seria.

- No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar. – dijo la castaña mientras ingresaba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación de Itachi era bastante fría e impersonal, tanto como lo es una habitación de cualquier hospital. En el centro de la misma se encontraba Itachi, quien estaba conectado a toda clase de monitores y equipos entre ellos un respirador artificial con el fin de mantener despejados sus conductos respiratorios y libres de la letal sustancia que recorría su metabolismo.

- Itachi-kun, yo lo siento mucho, no quise que te hirieran fui una tonta, perdóname por favor, te juro que cuando salgas de esta voy a corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero tienes que ponerte bien, tienes que despertar, porque yo no podría seguir adelante si no estás a mi lado. – dijo Natsuki antes de dejar escapar unas lágrimas y plantarle un tierno beso en la frente al joven Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade, los dos sanin se encontraban revisando una serie de documentos.

- ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? –pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

- Sabes que nunca me equivoco. – respondió el sanin de las serpientes.

- Demonios, si no fuera por la necedad del concejo no estaríamos pasando por esto.

- En realidad pudo ser peor, pero ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer con este problema?

- Lo de siempre enfrentarlo. – dijo Tsunade mientras miraba por la ventana. - Por cierto ¿Crees que el incidente de anoche y esta tarde estén relacionados con este grupo?

- Sin duda alguna, es más no sé qué hubiera pasado con esos chicos si no hubiera estado rastreando a esos renegados durante los últimos dos días. – dijo Orochimaru preocupado.

- Eso quiere decir que lo de hoy fue sólo una coincidencia ¿Cierto? – preguntó Tsunade en tono acusador.

- Claro que fue una coincidencia, es decir adoro a esa niña, pero no por eso voy a vivir acosándola, además te recuerdo que normalmente es ella quien me busca a mí y no yo a ella. – dijo el sanin indignado por la insinuación de Tsunade.

- Lo sé, sólo me gusta molestarte. – dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

- Pues haces bien tu trabajo. – dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

- Ojalá él estuviera aquí ahora. – dijo la rubia con un tono de nostalgia.

- Yo también lo extraño y tienes razón si hubiera cambiado antes muchas cosas serían diferentes.

- ¿Qué crees que estén planeando esos tipos?

- No estoy seguro, pero es un hecho de que sus blancos son Konoha, Naruto, el Sharingan y de ser posible el Byakugan.

- Pero ¿Por qué Naruto? –preguntó la sanin de las babosas confundida

- ¿No es obvio?

- Ilústrame.

- Pues por lo que él representa, la esperanza y los ideales de la alianza, él es visto por muchos como un salvador y un guerrero invencible, pero ahora está herido, vulnerable e indefenso, la única razón por la que esos sujetos no lo han atacado directamente es porque saben que el chico está siendo protegido por nosotros tres.

- Eso quiere decir que hay una fuga en la aldea. – dijo la rubia molesta.

- Era de esperarse, la noticia sobre la enfermedad de Naruto se esparció como reguero de pólvora y uno no se convierte en héroe sin hacerse de algunos enemigos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera sabes que existen.

- Esperemos que esos sujetos no se enteren de lo de Itachi, pues de lo contrario podrían intentar algo esta misma noche. – dijo Tsunade antes de beber un poco de sake.

Mientras tanto en un lago al este de la aldea, una cruenta batalla era sostenida por Sasuke y un grupo de shinobis que se habían apoderado de todo el estramonio de la zona.

- Vamos Uchiha ríndete no podrás con todos nosotros. – grito un shinobi antes de que tres jutsus de agua atacaran la posición de Sasuke quien se protegió con el Susano.

- Maldición son demasiados, pero no pienso largarme de aquí sin esa maldita flor.

- Rodéenlo rápido no dejen que se acerque a las flores, si logra destruirlas nuestro plan se ira al diablo.

En el instante en que sus adversarios intentaron rodearlo Sasuke uso toda su destreza para acercarse al cargamento de flores y tomar unas cuantas, pero cuando su mano se extendió sobre las flores, el frío acero de uno de sus rivales se introdujo en el abdomen del Uchiha aprovechando la pequeña apertura que él mismo había creado en el Susano para lograr alcanzar su objetivo.

- Maldición. – dijo Sasuke antes de liberar el Amaterasu sobre su adversario quien esquivo la letal técnica visual con un jutsu de sustitución mientras otros quince shinobis se unían a la reyerta.

- Ya estás muerto Uchiha esa hoja está envenenada, así que sólo resígnate.

- De eso nada, bastardos. Gokakyu no Jutsu. – dijo de pronto Sasuke creando una gran bola de fuego que alcanzo a algunos de sus rivales y a una carreta llena de flores blancas con frutos verdes, creando caos y confusión entre sus rivales, la misma que el Uchiha aprovecho para huir.

- Demonios olvídense del Uchiha salven las flores y no respiren el humo de lo contrario morirán. – grito el líder de escuadrón mientras Sasuke se perdía de vista en el bosque.

- Pero señor él conoce nuestros planes.

Eso no importa de todas formas ya es hombre muerto, no durará más de unas cuantas horas con el estramonio en su sistema a menos que reciba atención médica. Además para mañana a esta hora tanto él como su tonta aldea y el gran héroe de la guerra no serán más que un triste recuerdo.


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrificio

Amigos míos:

Disculpen mi ausencia de dos semanas per estuve bastante mal de salud, a Dios gracias ya me siento mucho mejor, la verdad es que no quiero hacerles muy larga la intro pero antes de empezar quiero comunicarles que voy a introducir a un nuevo personaje.

El nombre de este personaje se revelará en el próximo capítulo, pero esta basado en un personaje llamado Kazuto, antagonista principal del fiction "El Origen de un nuevo Dojutsu" de Sesshobaku, ampliamente recomendable. Al igual que Kazuto este personaje es usuario del Jiongu, la técnica del infame Kakuzu.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el fictio, espero lo disfruten y sepan disculpar mi retraso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Sacrificio

A la mañana siguiente, un moribundo Sasuke llegaba a las puertas de la villa siendo recibido por los vigías quienes no tardaron en socorrerlo.

- Hospital, veneno. – dijo el Uchiha a duras penas mientras que uno de los guardias iba en busca de ayuda.

Cuando Sasuke llego al hospital, presentando los típicos síntomas de envenenamiento por estramonio, como lo son la perdida de percepción, mareos, alucinaciones y posterior pérdida de conciencia fue recibido por Sakura quien de inmediato revisó sus pertenencias y encontró los insumos necesarios para elaborar el antídoto para salvar a su esposo y a su hijo, pero dicho antídoto tardaría al menos doce horas en neutralizar las toxinas y un día más en eliminar el estramonio de sus sistemas.

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage un anbu ingresaba raudo a la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? – dijo la sanin visiblemente molesta por la intrusión.

- Lo siento oba-chan pero este tipo no quiso hacer caso. – dijo Naruto mientras ingresaba corriendo detrás del anbu.

- Mil perdones Hokage-sama, pero algo terrible ha ocurrido, Uchiha Sasuke se encuentras gravemente herido.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke dijiste? – preguntó Naruto algo confundido.

- Me temo que sí Naruto-san. – respondió el anbu mientras Naruto salía a toda velocidad de la oficina de Tsunade.

- Naruto espera. - dijo Tsunade, recibiendo como única respuesta por parte del rubio un tremendo portazo. –Maldición este cabeza hueca va a hacer otra de las suyas ¡Ve por él!

- Hai Hokage-sama. – dijo el anbu haciendo una referencia.

- ¡Dije ahora! – gritó Tsunade mientras el anbu desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

Naruto salió de la torre de la Hokage a través de la ventana más cercana y empezó a recorrer los techos de la aldea a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a todos los que lo vieron.

- **Malditos idiotas, se te quedan mirando como si fueras un espectáculo circense. – **dijo de pronto Kurama.

- Me importa un comino, debemos llegar rápido al hospital. – dijo el rubio al zorro mientras aceleraba el paso.

- **Chico si sigues así te vas a lesionar más de lo que ya estás**.

- Al diablo con eso Kurama, sólo quiero saber cómo está Sasuke. – respondió el rubio enfadado, mientras que dos anbu le cerraban el paso.

- Naruto-san por favor tranquilícese y baje lentamente del techo.

- De eso nada, si no se apartan les pateare el trasero. – respondió el rubio mientras aceleraba el paso.

- Muy bien si es así como lo quiere no nos deja opción. – dijo el anbu mientras él y sus compañeros realizaron una breve secuencia de sellos. - Doton: Doro Hōshi (Indulgencia de lodo) mientras el techo sobre el que estaba parado el jinchuriki se convirtió en una gran ciénaga de lodo.

- No es justo, sin jutsus. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba en vano mantener el equilibrio hasta que finalmente resbalo del techo.

Tan pronto Naruto toco el suelo, los anbu lo rodearon e inmovilizaron con gruesas cadenas ante el descontento general.

- Oigan ustedes, será mejor que lo dejen ir o de lo contrario ya verán. – dijo de pronto uno de los enardecidos aldeanos mientras cogía una piedra del suelo.

- Son órdenes de la Hokage. – respondió el líder de equipo.

- ¡Al diablo con la Hokage! – gritó de pronto otro poblador mientras el círculo que rodeaba a los anbu se iba estrechando.

- Se los advierto si no se dispersan nos veremos en la necesidad de… - dijo uno de los anbu mientras esquivaba una pedrada.

- Libérenlo – gritó de pronto otro de los pobladores mientras lanzaba una segunda piedra.

- ¿Pero qué diablos ocurre aquí? – grito de pronto Tsunade mientras todos los presentes guardaban silencio.

- Hokage-sama, nosotros sólo cumplíamos con nuestro deber. – dijo uno de los anbu quien parecía bastante molesto por su tono de voz.

- Está bien libérenlo y en cuanto a ti Naruto este es otro buen lío en el que te metes, ya hablaremos después. – dijo la Hokage mientras la muchedumbre empezaba a dispersarse.

Tan pronto la calle quedó vacía Naruto y Tsunade se pusieron en marcha hacia el hospital.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a esperar? – dijo de pronto Tsunade rompiendo el incómodo silencio que existía entre ambos.

- Oba-chan es que Sasuke está herido y… - dijo el rubio antes de ser fulminado por la mirada de Tsunade.

- Sasuke es un ninja y como tal está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, actúas como si estuvieras enamorado de él o algo así. – dijo Tsunade molesta.

- Pero ¿Qué cosas dices? – dijo Naruto bastante furioso.

- Ya no eres un mocoso y lo sabes, sé que Sasuke es tu mejor amigo, pero eso no justifica que actúes como un fanboy, además mira todo el alboroto que causaste. – dijo la Hokage bastante seria.

- Esa no fue mi intención, pero lo que me sorprende es que los civiles se hayan puesto de mi lado. – dijo Naruto confundido.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Todos ellos te ven como un héroe, un símbolo de un mejor futuro, eso es más que suficiente para que las masas te apoyen siempre. – respondió la sanin con calma.

- Ya veo. – dijo el rubio más calmado.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, Naruto y Tsunade llegaron al hospital, siendo recibidos por una muy agotada Sakura.

- Tsunade-sensei. Naruto-kun. Buenos días ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

- Hola Sakura-chan ¿Cómo están Sasuke e Itachi? – dijo Naruto con calma.

- Ellos ya están bien aunque tomará unos cuantos días antes de que eliminen el estramonio de sus sistemas, mientras tanto los mantenemos sedados para evitar que sean víctimas de las alucinaciones.

- Ya veo. – dijo Naruto

Aquel día Naruto regreso temprano a casa mientras que en las afueras de la aldea el enemigo se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento justo bajo las narices de Konoha, después de todo ¿A qué debían que temer las grandes aldeas en tiempo de paz?

Algunos minutos después de la llegada de Naruto, el silencio reinante en la residencia Uzumaki fue interrumpido por la conversación entre dos jóvenes kunoichis.

- Ya te lo dije Natsuki-chan mi hermano va a estar bien, mi madre me dijo que no me preocupara, además recuerda que mi hermano es un Uchiha y como tal no hay nada con lo que no pueda lidiar. – dijo Naoko sonriendo.

- A veces te pareces tanto a tu padre que das miedo Naoko. – dijo Natsuki sonriendo ya un poco más animada.

- Es muy cool ¿A qué sí? – dijo la joven Uchiha orgullosa.

- A todo esto ¿Ya regresó tu padre con el antídoto? – pregunto de pronto Natsuki.

- La verdad no lo sé, creo que sí, pero mi madre aún no me lo confirma. – dijo Naoko restándole importancia al tema.

- ¿Acaso no te preocupa que alguien pueda herir a tu padre en una misión? – preguntó la castaña confundida por la actitud de su amiga.

- La verdad no, pues no creo que exista en alguien en este mundo que pueda si quiera causar el mínimo daño a su Susano y aún cuando eso ocurriera, mi padre cuenta con muchos medios para acabar con sus rivales incluso antes de que ellos se den cuenta.

- Hola niñas. – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del sofá en donde había estado dormitando.

- Padre, llegaste temprano hoy. – dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

- Sí hija, pero cuéntame que tal todo hoy con tu entrenamiento.

- Bastante bien, Ino sensei nos enseñó como analizar y tomar ventaja de las debilidades de nuestros enemigos, aprovechando cualquier clase de apertura en su estrategia.

- Que interesante cuéntame más. – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a su hija y la abrazaba cariñosamente.

- Quizá luego, ahora quiero ir a ver a Itachi-kun por cierto padre ¿En dónde está mi mamá? – preguntó Natsuki al notar la ausencia de Hinata.

- Ella salió a visitar a tu abuelo, creo que tenía algo que ver con la sucesión del clan o algo así, la verdad es que no entiendo mucho de eso. – dijo Naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Pero creí que mi madre ya no tenía asuntos con el clan Hyuga. – dijo la castaña confundida.

- Lo mismo pensé yo también pero parece que tenía que ayudar a tu abuelo a poner a prueba a tu tía para la sucesión o algo así. – dijo Naruto.

- En realidad se trataba de un entrenamiento. – dijo Hinata mientras ingresaba a la casa con la ropa hecha jirones.

- Hina pero ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió? – preguntó Naruto mientras corría a abrazar a su esposa.

- No es nada, sólo una práctica de combate con Hanabi, aunque de un momento a otro se puso más intensa de lo normal, en ocasiones mi one-chan suele extralimitarse con sus parejas de entrenamiento y bueno estas son las consecuencias. – dijo Hinata correspondiendo el abrazo del rubio.

- La tía Hanabi sí que es peligrosa. – dijo Natsuki mientras observaba las ropas de su madre.

- Tranquilos chicos mi hermana sería incapaz de lastimarme. – dijo Hinata sonriendo antes de besar a Naruto.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí ¿Qué opinan de preparar la cena en familia? – dijo el rubio sonriendo alegremente.

- Primero voy a darme un baño y luego te ayudo Naru ¿Está bien? – respondió la morena.

- Me parece perfecto. – respondió el aludido.

- Tendrán que hacerlo sin mi yo voy a ver cómo sigue Itachi-kun. – dijo Natsuki mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

- Bueno, pero no llegues tarde.

- Tranquilo papá se cuidarme muy bien sola además si las cosas se ponen feas siempre puedo llamar a Aoda-sama y Gamabunta-dono. – dijola joven castaña de modo muy despreocupado.

- ¿Dijo Gamabunta-dono? ¿Acaso pretende invocar al jefe sapo en medio de la aldea? Óyeme tu muchachita ni te atrevas a llamar a ese sapo gruñón en medio de una pelea, no quiero que luego la oba-chan me venga a echar un regañó por tu culpa. – dijo Naruto contrariado.

- ¿Ocurre algo Naruto-sama? – preguntó Naoko quien observó un poco confundida la escena.

- No es nada Naoko-chan ahora sólo descansa mientras esperas a Natsuki. – dijo Hinata mientras recordaba los problemas que Naruto tenía en ocasiones para lidiar con el jefe sapo.

- Pareciera que Naruto-sama y Gamabunta-dono no se llevan muy bien, aunque eso me sorprende mucho, pues yo siempre creí que él era amigo de todos los sapos. – dijo Naoko mientras se sentaba en la sala.

- Sólo digamos que Naruto y Gamabunta no siempre han tenido una muy buena relación, él es más unido con Gamakichi-san que con su padre. – dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

- Hmpf. Ahora ya todo cuadra. – dijo la joven Uchiha mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la sala.

Aquella tarde mientras Hinata preparaba su baño, Natsuki y Naoko se pusieron en marcha hacia el hospital general, en donde Naoko recibió la noticia sobre el estado de salud de su padre y como era de esperarse la asumió como toda un Uchiha.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki, un shinobi de cabellos rubios intentaba infiltrarse con el mayor sigilo posible al cuarto de baño y sorprender a su esposa, infiltración que resultó en un total fracaso, luego de que Hinata pudiera ver el reflejo de Naruto en uno de los espejos del baño.

Aquella tarde ambos shinobis se entregaron nuevamente el uno al otro, lo que provocó que el baño de la morena resultara un poco más largo de lo que tenía pensado y tras culminar por segunda vez el acto amatorio, ambos shinobis decidieron terminar con su "baño" antes del regreso de Natsuki, puesto que de lo contrario podrían ser atrapados infraganti por un par de ojos indiscretos capaces de ver incluso a través de las puertas.

Cuando Natsuki regreso a casa encontró a sus padres en la cocina bastante felices cocinando mientras tarareaban una alegre canción que tanto les fascinaba.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el pequeño idilio de Naruto Uzumaki se vendría abajo cuando al despertar el sempiterno cielo azul de Konoha estaba teñido de un rojo carmesí intenso mientras todos los shinobis, entre ellos Hinata eran convocados a una reunión de emergencia en la torre de la Hokage mientras un misterioso shinobi, que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara hacía acto de presencia en la aldea y demandaba ver a la Hokage, quien luego de impartir instrucciones a sus shinobis y ordenar la evacuación de la villa decidió parlamentar con el atacante.

- Soy la Godaime Hokage de Konoha y tú ¿Quién eres? – dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba a la barrera.

- Sé quién eres y quién soy no es importante, lo que quiero es que me entregues a Uzumaki Naruto. – dijo el hombre sin inmutarse.

- Yo quiero que tú y tus hombres retiren la barrera y se rindan. – dijo la sanin aún sin inmutarse.

- Escúchame bien Senjuu Tsunade, lo voy a decir sólo una vez más pues al parecer no has entendido que no estás en posición de negociar. Entrégame a Uzumaki Naruto ahora mismo. – dijo el hombre en tono autoritario.

- ¿Y si me niego? – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- Qué bueno que lo preguntes. – dijo el hombre mientras chasqueaba los dedos y sus hombres traían un prisionero que llevaba la bandana regulatoria de Konoha.

- ¿Hiruto eres tú? – Preguntó la Senjuu dubitativa.

- No se rinda Hokage-sama, estos miserables quieren arrancarle el corazón a Uzumaki Naruto, por favor no lo permita. – dijo el maltrecho shinobi antes de que sus captores lo dejaran caer al suelo y lo encerraran en una barrera similar a la que mantenía cautiva a la aldea.

- Esto es estramonio un poderoso veneno que puede producir mareos, alucinaciones, convulsiones y con posterioridad la muerte. – dijo el hombre mientras sostenía una pequeña esfera de color verde entre sus manos.

- Conozco a la perfección los efectos de esa planta. – dijo Tsunade en tono cortante.

- Me alegra oír eso, así las cosas serán más sencillas. Ahora dígame Hokage-sama ¿Sabía usted que el estramonio es veinte veces más potente cuando se inhala en lugar de ingerirlo o ingresarlo al torrente sanguíneo? – preguntó el hombre mientras le daba la espalda a Tsunade y se dirigía a la improvisada prisión de Hiruto, un chunin de aproximadamente veinte años, quien era conocido por su velocidad y poderosos jutsus de katon.

- Espera ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Tsunade algo nerviosa.

- Sólo una pequeña demostración. – dijo el hombre mientras arrojaba la pequeña esfera al interior de la barrera.

Tan pronto la pequeña esfera ingreso al perímetro de la barrera, esta se fracciono en cientos de pedazos liberando las peligrosas esporas de estramonio las mismas que fueron inhalados por Hiruto quien empezó a gritar de terror.

- ¡No, aléjate de mí demonio, te lo advierto aléjate de mí! – grito Hiruto mientras realizaba una rápida secuencia de sellos.

- ¡Hiruto No! – grito Tsunade mientras veía como el desventurado chunin liberaba un poderoso jutsu de fuego.

Cuando las llamas y el humo al interior de la barrera se disiparon, en el centro de la misma sólo quedaba el cuerpo carbonizado de Hiruto.

- Je, je, je parece que a ese mocoso se le paso la mano. Bueno no importa creo que mi punto ha quedado demostrado, si no me entregas a Uzumaki Naruto liberaré el estramonio al interior de la barrera y me sentaré a ver como se matan los unos a los otros hasta que no quede nadie con vida, luego mis hombres y yo iremos a buscar a los supervivientes y los mataremos lenta y dolorosamente. – dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Dame unos minutos para pensarlo. – dijo de pronto Tsunade mientras evaluaba detenidamente la situación.

- No hay nada que pensar, simplemente dame aquello que vine a buscar. – respondió el hombre con un tono hosco.

- ¿Por qué demonios siempre se trata sobre mi esposo? ¿Por qué mierda no pueden dejarlo vivir una vida tranquila? ¿Acaso no sabes que él ya no puede usar ninguna clase de ninjutsu? ¿Acaso ignoras que su vida como shinobi se ha terminado hace mucho? ¡Respóndeme maldito bastardo! ¡Respóndeme! – grito de pronto Hinata quien había observado de cerca las negociaciones entre la Hokage y el misterioso atacante.

- Vaya, que hermosa eres, es una lástima que tengas que morir, si por mi fuera te llevaría conmigo y te haría pasar momentos muy agradables. – dijo el hombre mientras la observaba con ojos lascivos.

- ¡Respóndeme bastardo! – gritó Hinata entre lágrimas mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la barrera carmesí sin causar efecto alguno sobre ella.

- Cálmate princesa, sólo estropearas tus manos, ni siquiera la Hokage con su fuerza bestial podría romper esta barrera, pero ya que quieres saberlo, quiero el corazón y la vida de tu esposo por dos razones, la primera de ellas es que el representa esperanza para todos los shinobis de la alianza y la segunda es que su afinidad con el fuuton es excelente y con esa arma bajo mi poder sería invencible.

- ¿Qué acaso no me oyes retrasado? Él ya no puede usar jutsus. – dijo Hinata con ira mientras caía de rodillas al pie de la barrera llorando de rabia.

- El hecho de que no pueda usar jutsus no reduce la enorme afinidad elemental de su chakra. – dijo el hombre dejando de lado a Hinata y centrando de nuevo su atención en Tsunade. – Tienes diez minutos. – dijo el hombre mientras empezó a alejarse de la barrera.

- ¡Espera bastardo! – gritó de pronto Naruto mientras saltaba desde un techo cercano.

- Hablando del diablo.

- Si me quieres, me tienes. Ahora será mejor que quites ésta jodida barrera para que pueda entregarme. – dijo el rubio furioso mientras intentaba calmar a Hinata.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué? – dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces ¿Cómo esperas que pase? – preguntó el rubio bastante molesto.

- La barrera está preparada para dejarte pasar sólo a ti. – respondió el hombre haciéndose para atrás, mientras otros cuatro shinobis aparecían a su alrededor.

- Naruto espera, no lo hagas por favor no quiero perderte no así. – dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Espera Naruto, acaso piensas entregarte a ese loco sin luchar. – dijo de pronto Hanabi, quien se había mantenido a la distancia hasta ese momento.

- No tengo opción Hanabi, es mi deber para con la villa.

- ¿Tu deber para con la villa? Debes estar bromeando, después de lo que esta aldea te ha hecho yo los dejaría irse al infierno, si tuviera que escoger entre ellos y tú, escogería por ti. – dijo Hanabi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su cuñado junto con Hinata.

- Ya basta chicas, es lo que debe hacerse. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de las Hyuga.

- Espera Naruto antes de que te vayas, puedes decirme ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en el refugio junto al resto de civiles. – dijo la sanin cortándole el paso a Naruto.

- Oba-chan ¿De verdad creíste que iba a esconderme y no defendería mi hogar? – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- Maldito necio, cabeza hueca ¿Por qué mierda tuviste que dejarnos hace once años? Si tan sólo hubieras pensado antes de actuar. – dijo Tsunade abrazando a Naruto.

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. – dijo el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Ya voy, sólo dame un minuto. – dijo el rubio antes de abrazar a las tres kunoichis. – Escúchame Oba-chan cuando muera Kurama tomará el control de mi cuerpo y créeme cuando te digo que eso no ser agradable, cuando él haya matado a todos los de afuera seguro que se calma, su próxima jinchuriki deberá ser Natsuki, de lo contrario él lo rechazará. – dijo el rubio en voz baja antes de ponerse en marcha.

Tan pronto el rubio cruzo la barrera los cuatro shinobis recién llegados se situaron a su alrededor y realizaron una compleja secuencia de sellos con la que invocaron cuatro pilares de roca con múltiples kanjis grabados.

De cada pilar emergieron tres cadenas de chakra que inmovilizaron a Naruto mientras que el enmascarado extendió su mano hacia al rubio al tiempo que unos hilos negros se clavaban en el pecho del jinchuriki.

- **¿Qué significa esto Naruto? ¿Acaso piensas permitir que todo esto acabe así? ¡Maldita sea reacciona! – **grito el zorro mientras la llama vital del rubio se iba apagando poco a poco al tiempo que las pupilas del rubio se rasgaban y su cuerpo iba siendo cubierto por el manto del zorro.

- Adiós amigo, fue un placer ser tu jinchuriki saco de pulgas. – dijo Naruto mientras unas gruesas cadenas de chakra emergían del cuerpo de Kurama intentando mantener vivo al Jinchuriki.

- **¿En serio crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil chico? – **dijo el enorme zorro furibundo.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto en especial con mi chakra sellado. – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de su mente.

- **¡Eso sí que no! – **dijo el zorro luchando contra quien intentaba asesinar al rubio.

- Tranquilo Kurama así es como debe ser, sólo asegúrate de acabar con ellos antes de que dañen la villa. – dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, mientras su corazón empezaba a ser extraído de su cuerpo por el jiongu (técnica de Kazuto) (Para mayor información consulten Naruto Wiki y el fic "El Origen de un Nuevo dojutsu")

En ese momento algo cambio al interior del rubio y Yami hizo acto de presencia.

- Escúchame bien apestoso saco de pulgas voy a ayudarte está vez, pero sólo voy a comprarte algo de tiempo para que lo salves. – dijo Yami al tiempo que unas cadenas negras envolvían el alma del rubio, mientras que en el exterior el usuario del jiongu estaba teniendo serios problemas para extraer el corazón de Naruto.

- ¿Yami? – dijo con la voz entrecortada Naruto

- No, soy Senjuu Hashirama. – dijo el moreno en tono burlón.

- Pero ¿qué diablos? – dijo el rubio confundido.

- No te hagas ideas, sólo es que no quiero morir por quienes no valen nada. – dijo Yami al tiempo que sus cadenas negras se clavaban en el suelo.

- Pero.

- No digas nada tonto, sólo lucha. – dijo Yami peleando por mantener con vida a Naruto.

- No puedo hacerlo, muchas vidas se pueden salvar si no peleo. – dijo el rubio resignado.

- Me das asco y pensar que estaba empezando a respetarte. – dijo Yami mientras luchaba en vano por mantener con vida a Naruto, mientras en el exterior cinco colas emergían de la espalda del rubio. Quien ya no era consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Tú jamás lo entenderías. – dijo el rubio dejándose llevar.

- ¿Entender qué? – dijo Yami luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Esto es un sacrificio de amor. – dijo Naruto antes de perder la consciencia por segunda vez.

- ¿Amor? – dijo Yami confundido - ¿Acaso se está sacrificando sólo por amor? No sé si es un tonto de capirote o simplemente retrasado mental. Amor. – dijo Yami mientras una duda perforaba su mente al tiempo que su oscuro corazón parecía despertar de un largo letargo.

- ¡Escúchame bien imbécil no le demuestras amor a nadie muriendo, sino viviendo! – grito Yami intentando llegar aNaruto quien recobró la consciencia por algunos segundos más.

- Te dije que no lo entenderías. –dijo Naruto para finalmente desvanecerse.

En ese momento Yami pensó que quizá había algo más en Naruto de lo que se veía a simple vista algo que lo incitaba a seguirlo y es por eso que lanzó una segunda ronda de cadenas para mantener el alma de Naruto por algunos instantes más en este mundo.


	14. Chapter 14: Liberación

Amigos todos:

Aquí vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado, a partir de este punto la historia se va a volver un tanto más interesante, pero antes de continuar quiero volver a presentarles a mi Inner, quien responde al nombre de Artemis.

Artemis: Hola de nuevo, luego de este descanso involuntario yo también me encuentro de vuelta y quiero decirles que se preparen para vivir momentos de tensión romántica y bastante stress psicológico porque lo que Kaliborn-sama les viene preparando si que está de locos, imagínense que Kiba y Hanabi van a mmmppff.

Lo siento chicos pero si lo dejo seguir me arruina la historia, ahora sin más preámbulo que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Liberación

Mientras todo eso ocurría al interior de Naruto en el exterior Kurama estaba luchando en vano con las doce cadenas de chakra que retenían sus movimientos.

- **¡Maldición Tsunade, no puedo hacerlo sólo necesito al chico, rompe el maldito sello y déjame luchar! –** gritó el zorro mientras bregaba con las cadenas de chakra.

- Eso no sucederá bestia tonta, ella no puede acercarse a ti lo suficiente para romper ninguna clase de sello. – dijo el enmascarado que seguía intentando arrancar el corazón del jinchuriki.

- Eso crees tú. – dijo de pronto Orochimaru mientras cuatro enormes serpientes emergía justo bajo los pies de los shinobis que habían invocado los pilares de piedra tomándolos por sorpresa.

- Rasengan. – grito de pronto Natsuki mientras ella y su madre salían de la boca de una de las serpientes para atacar a uno de los shinobis a cargo de controlar las cadenas de chakra.

- **¡Ahora es cuando mocosa! – **bramó Kurama mientras sacudía furiosamente las cadenas que lo ataban

- Ya estoy en ello. – dijo la sanin mientras realizaba una breve secuencia de sellos, al tiempo que emergía de entre las fauces de otra serpiente.

- ¡Deténganla! Si libera al zorro estamos muertos. – grito el líder de escuadrón mientras que las fauces de las otras dos serpientes se abrían dejando a Orochimaru y Hanabi libres para unirse a la reyerta, causando caos y confusión entre los atacantes quienes no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

- ¡Maldición! Kasumi prepárate para liberar el veneno. – gritó el usuario del Jiongu mientras seguía intentando tomar el corazón de Naruto.

- Lo siento Kai, tengo mis propios problemas ahora. – dijo una kunoichi peli roja mientras intentaba evadir los ataques de una furiosa Hanabi.

- Tsunade te estás tardando. – dijo Orochimaru mientras atravesaba a uno de los atacantes con su espada provocando que las cadenas de chakra se debilitaran aún más.

- ¿Quieres callarte y hacer tu trabajo? – dijo la sanin mientras completaba la secuencia de sellos y ponía las palmas de sus manos sobre la espalda del rubio al tiempo que gritaba: Kai (Liberar)

En el preciso instante que Tsunade liberó el sello los tenketsus de Naruto se desbloquearon, y el jinchuriki sintió como su chakra empezaba a correr libremente por su cuerpo, permitiendo así que bijuu y jinchuriki sincronizaran al cien por ciento nuevamente.

- **¿Estás listo mocoso? – **pregunto de pronto Kurama

- Siempre estoy listo. – dijo Naruto antes de que las colas de Kurama se liberaran de las cadenas que las contenían rompiéndolas como fideos, liberando así al jinchuriki de sus ataduras.

- Maldito seas Uzumaki, será mejor que no te resistas o liberaré el veneno en tu aldea.

- **Quiero verte haciéndolo. –** dijo de pronto Kurama mientras agitaba furiosamente sus colas al tiempo que Naruto hacía el sello del dragón.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que Naruto y el usuario del jiongu desaparecieran en medio de un destello amarillo para reaparecer justo en medio de Konoha.

- Muy bien bastardo, tal vez seas tan fuerte como Kakuzu, pero sin importar cuantos corazones tengas, al quedar expuesto al veneno compartirás el destino de la villa así que ríndete ahora que aún puedes. – dijo Naruto completamente cubierto por un resplandor amarillo al tiempo que diversas líneas negras aparecían sobre su piel y su ropa.

- Rendirme, eso nunca si quieres vencerme tendrás que matarme. – dijo el enmascarado mientras seguía bregando por arrancar el corazón del rubio.

- **Es inútil no te llevarás nuestro corazón. – **dijo de pronto Kurama mientras tres de sus colas atacaron al usuario del jiongu, logrando que este finalmente rompiera su vínculo con Naruto.

- Pagarás por esto idiota, tú y toda la aldea pagaran por esto. – dijo el sujeto mientras se preparaba para combatir.

- Como quieras, pero ten por seguro que perderás. – dijo Naruto mientras creaba cuatro clones de sombra que desaparecieron en medio de un destello amarillo al tiempo que una extraña sombra empezaba a brotar del rubio tratando de devorarlo todo a su paso.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la barrera unos veinte shinobis estaban esperando el momento exacto para actuar. (Lo siguiente sucede en simultáneo)

TSUNADE & COMPAÑÍA CONTRA EL EQUIPO DE SELLADO

- Acabemos rápido con esto para poder ir a por los creadores de la barrera. – dijo Orochimaru mientras retiraba su espada del cuerpo inerte de su primera víctima.

- No tienes ni que decirlo. – respondió la sanin mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

- No nos tomen a la liger arrepentirán. – el tercero de los atacantes mientras lanzaba tres kunais con sellos explosivos hacia los sanin.

- Piensas derrotarnos con un simple lanzamiento de kunais. – dijo Orochimaru mientras sonreía maliciosamente con su espada en mano.

- Tal vez no con tres, pero si con trescientos de ellos. Ninpou: Kage Nanbyaku (Cientos de sombras) – Grito el hombre mientras los tres kunais se convertían en trescientos.

- Maldición. – dijo Tsunade mientras se cubría del ataque inminente.

- Tsunade, ¡Prepárate! – dijo Orochimaru mientras hacía el sello de la serpiente y una gran puerta de hierro surgía frente a él. - Kuchiyose: Rashōmon

Algunos segundos después una serie de violentas explosiones atacaban la poderosa puerta de Rashomon tras la que se escudaban Tsunade y Orochimaru, creando una densa cortina de humo que impedía la visibilidad de todos los presentes.

- Si serás idiota, Hozuki. – dijo la kunoichi que estaba luchando contra Hanabi.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Kasumi? ¿Acaso no puedes con esa tonta? Mira que a mí me tocó la peor parte, los dos sanin y ya están muertos. – dijo Hozuki mientras se escuchaba el rechinar de unas viejas bisagras de hierro.

- El que está muerto eres tú mocoso engreído. – grito Tsunade mientras le asestaba un tremendo golpe en las costillas a su atacante destrozándoselas por completo.

- Maldición. - dijo Hozuki entre dientes mientras empezaba a escupir sangre.

- Eso es lo que te ganas por confiado. – dijo el cuarto shinobi miembro del escuadrón de sellado mientras se protegía con una gruesa coraza de roca del ataque combinado de Hinata y Natsuki. - Kasumi, yo me largo. – dijo el cuarto shinobi mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás al tiempo que su coraza de roca cedía ante el poder combinado de las Uzumaki.

- Pero ¿Qué hay de Kai? – pregunto la aludida.

- Me importa un rábano, estábamos mucho mejor antes de unirnos a él y a su estúpido plan. – dijo el interpelado mientras lanzaba tres bombas de humo bajo sus pies.

- ¡No te dejaré escapar maldita zorra! – grito Hanabi mientras sus movimientos se volvían aún más feroces que antes.

- Está bien Shinzo, sácanos de aquí ahora mismo. – dijo la kunoichi mientras bloqueaba desesperadamente los peligrosos golpes de la Hyuga.

- Muy bien, sale un viaje de ida para dos. – dijo el shinobi mientras él y su compañera empezaban a desvanecerse en el aire.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de mi hermano? – dijo Kasumi mientras uno de los golpes de Hanabi atravesaba su cuerpo.

- Sólo puedo llevarme a los vivos, Hozuki ya no lo está. – dijo Shinzo mientras él y Kasumi se desvanecían por completo.

- No me dejes detrás bastardo. – dijo de pronto Hozuki mientras escupía una segunda bocanada de sangre y empezaba a perder la conciencia.

NARUTO & KAI

- ¿Te crees muy listo verdad Uzumaki? Pues vemos cuanto te dura tu suerte. – dijo Kai mientras expulsaba dos máscaras de su cuerpo.

- ¿De verás crees que es buena idea exponer así tus corazones ante mí? – preguntó Naruto mientras el aura oscura que lo rodeaba empezaba a tragarse por completo a Kai.

- A menos que puedas destruir mis tres corazones al mismo tiempo no tengo nada que temer. – dijo Kai mientras sus dos corazones empezaban a flotar hacia Naruto para luego caer inertes al suelo ante la sorpresa de Kai.

- Te lo advertí, ahora pagarás por tu error. – dijo Naruto mientras formaba un Rasen Shuriken.

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Kai confundido mientras realizaba una secuencia de sellos manuales que no produjo ningún efecto.

- Es tu última oportunidad ríndete o muere. – dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su Rasen shuriken sobre su cabeza.

- No pienso rendirme, ni mucho menos morir aquí. – dijo Kai mientras desenfundaba su espada y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Naruto quien no tuvo más remedio que lanzar el rasen shuriken contra su adversario partiéndolo en dos.

- Lo siento pero tú te lo buscaste. – dijo el rubio mientras apuñalaba los corazones restantes de Kai.

- Espera, antes de morir quiero saber porque el jiongu no funciono. – dijo Kai suplicante.

- Ningún jutsu, ni siquiera los prohibidos funciona sin chakra, es por eso que tus corazones no respondieron a tus órdenes. – dijo el rubio antes de apuñalar el último corazón de Kai y que este se convirtiera en polvo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Pero qué diablos? – dijo Naruto al ver desaparecer el cuerpo de su adversario.

- No creíste que traería todos mis corazones a la batalla ¿Cierto? – dijo la voz de Kai mientras su escalofriante risa inundaba el lugar. – Nos volveremos a ver Uzumaki Naruto y la próxima vez sí que tomaré tu corazón y con él, tú misterioso poder.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha los clones de Naruto estaban barriendo el piso con el equipo de la barrera quienes ya se marchaban en desbandada con lo cual la barrera que apresaba a Konoha se disipo en el aire al tiempo que los shinobis de la hoja salían en tropel a defender su villa al tiempo que vitoreaban el nombre del rubio.

Ante el contraataque de Konoha y la caída de sus líderes los shinobis renegados decidieron escapar dejando tras de sí todo el estramonio recolectado, una vez más Konoha se había salvado, pero el destino de Naruto y la Hokage eran ahora inciertos pues los ancianos del concejo quienes observaron todo desde el refugio se sintieron burlados y molestos.

Aquella misma noche el viejo Homura convocó a una reunión de emergencia del concejo, la cual decidió presidir el mismo.

- Distinguidos miembros del concejo el día de hoy hemos sido testigos del mayor de los prodigios o la peor de las traiciones es por ello que quiero escuchar a nuestra Hokage de turno a fin de que nos explique como un shinobi cuyos canales de chakra fueron cortados fue capaz de dar tal muestra de poder. – dijo Homura bastante serio.

- Muestra de poder que salvo a nuestra aldea por cierto. – dijo Sakura en tono cortante.

- Haruno Sakura le recuerdo que esta es una reunión del Concejo shinobi y por tanto usted no tiene voz ni voto aquí. – dijo la vieja Koharu bastante severa.

- Disculpe que la contradiga Koharu-sama, pero yo soy Uchiha Sakura representante y líder interina del clan Uchiha hasta la recuperación de mi esposo, por lo tanto mi voz debe ser tan respetada como la de él. – respondió la peli rosa de inmediato arrancando más de una sonrisa en todos los presentes. En definitiva sería una larga noche.

- Muy bien Homura-san, ya que mi pequeño secreto se reveló, creo que no tiene caso inventar historias complicadas. – dijo Tsunade tomando la palabra con total calma.

- Explícate Tsunade. – dijo el viejo Homura mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Es simple, los canales de chakra de Uzumaki Naruto nunca fueron cortados, sino que se le sometió a un procedimiento de sellado altamente complejo el cual le impediría acceder a su chakra a menos que el sello fuera retirado por quien lo puso. – dijo la rubia con calma.

- ¿Sellados dijiste? Este concejo ordenó privarlo de su chakra, para siempre ¿Por qué nos desobedeciste? – dijo la vieja Koharu mientras se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente dardo.

- Yo no desobedecí al concejo, Uzumaki Naruto fue privado de su chakra conforme lo decidió el concejo, pero nunca se me ordenó el método a aplicar. – dijo la rubia con calma.

- Me decepcionas Tsunade, esperaba un poco más de humildad de tu parte. – dijo la vieja Koharu en tono pausado. – Por lo que has hecho propongo tu destitución del cargo que hoy ostentas.

- Así que eso es lo que pensaba Koharu-san, pues bien entonces votemos y veamos que piensa el concejo. – dijo Tsunade con calma.

- Ya basta, es más que evidente que el concejo te va a respaldar Tsunade, sólo quiero que sepas lo desilusionada que estoy de ti. – dijo la vieja Koharu con calma.

- Puedo vivir con eso. – respondió la aludida.

- Muy bien entonces ya que Uzumaki Naruto vuelve a ser un peligro para la aldea es hora de decidir su destino y vamos a ver cómo es que la que la Hokage sobrelleva está decisión, en la cual por cierto solicito que no participe. – dijo el viejo Homura.

- Espere usted no tiene ningún derecho a hacer tal demanda. – dijo Sakura bastante molesta.

- Oh claro que lo tiene y no es la primer vez que lo hace. - dijo Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos y guardaba silencio.

- ¿Y bien? – la urgió Homura.

- ¿Y bien qué? Ustedes saben bien que tengo todo el derecho de quedarme mientras no interfiera con el debate y por lo que he visto el día de hoy creo que esto se pondrá interesante. – dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras los ancianos se ponían bastante serios.

- Pues bien quédate allí y que te salgan raíces. – dijo de pronto Koharu mientras intentaba retomar el control de la reunión.

- Pues bien ya que lo que se decide aquí es el destino de Uzumaki Naruto, yo Sarutobi Konohamaru, líder del clan Sarutobi propongo que el mencionado shinobi sea devuelto al servicio activo. – dijo Konohamaru quien había estado esperando su oportunidad para atacar.

- El clan Uchiha vota a favor.

- El clan Yamanaka secunda la moción del clan Sautobi.

- El clan Nara encuentra la propuesta aceptable y como tal vota a favor.

- Esperen nadie ha solicitado votación de tan descabellada propuesta. – dijo el viejo Homura quien sabía que con un voto más la votación sería oficial y no podría hacer nada para frenarla.

- El clan Akimichi vota a favor. – dijo chouza sonriendo ante la astucia del joven Sarutobi y los demás miembros de la nueva generación.

- Lo mismo con el clan Aburame. – dijo el padre de Shino.

- El clan Hyuga se abstiene.

- Qué remedio, ya que la votación es oficial, voto en contra. – dijo Homura resignado.

- Yo Utatane Koharu también voto en contra.

- Muy bien conforme el concejo lo dispone procederé a realizar el papeleo para restituir a Uzumaki Naruto al servicio activo con todo su rnago y prerrogativas. – dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie con una gran sonrisa.

- Espera Tsunade, la reunión aún no ha terminado, pues de acuerdo a Ley, como Koahru y yo tenemos los votos en contra creo que de acuerdo a Ley podemos pedir una garantía y esta vez sí que seremos específicos, pues no quiero malas interpretaciones. Bueno dado que la decisión del concejo es mayoritaria invocamos nuestro derecho de protección de las minorías a fin de que se degrade a Uzumaki Naruto al rango de genin, procediendo a sellar parcialmente su chakra hasta que sea ascendido al rango de Chunin o Jounin por servicios distinguidos. – dijo Homura mientras a todos los presentes se les helaba la sangre pues sabían bien que la Ley amparaba la solicitud de Homura y no podían revertirla.

- Está bien se hará como dicta la Ley. – dijo Tsunade mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

- Espera Tsunade queremos que Uzumaki Naruto cuente con un tutor vigilante y que ese tutor sea la kunoichi más brillante y devota a la aldea, me refiero a la princesa de hielo Hyuga Hanabi. – dijo Koharu sorprendiendo aún más al concejo pues la demanda de la vieja ponía a Naruto en una situación difícil en especial porque Hanabi tenía la reputación de ser la tutora más ruda de toda la aldea y nadie era capaz de conmoverla siquiera un poco.

- Está bien como el concejo ordene. – dijo la sanin mientras se retiraba de la sala seguida por otros miembros del concejo antes de que los viejos pudieran sacar otro as debajo de su manga.

Una vez fuera de la sala del Concejo Sakura e Ino se acercaron a Tsunade

- Disculpe Tsunade sensei, pero necesitamos hablar con Usted un momento. – dijo Ino bastante seria.

- ¿No pude esperar a mañana?

- No, tiene que ser justo ahora. – dijo Sakura bastante seria.

- Está bien vamos a mi despacho. - concedió Tsunade con total resignación.

Algunos minutos más tarde, las tres kunoichis se encontraban ya en la oficina de la sanin.

- Bueno chicas las escucho. – dijo Tsunade tomando asiento en su despacho

- El paciente X. – dijo Sakura.

- Está bien, si tanto quieren saberlo, sí era Naruto. – dijo la sanin en tono cortante.

- ¿Cómo pudo obligarnos a hacerle algo así a uno de nuestros mejores amigos? Ese procedimiento pudo haber salido muy mal de muchas maneras. – dijo Sakura bastante molesta.

- Pues lo siento pero no tenía opción. – dijo la sanin con calma.

- Claro que la tenía pudo habernos dicho la verdad. – dijo Ino indignada.

- Si lo hubiera hecho ustedes se hubieran negado a participar en el procedimiento o peor aún hubieran procedido con demasiado miedo, y yo necesitaba a mis mejores ninjas en ese momento, no un par de quinceañeras nerviosas. – dijo Tsunade molesta por la actitud de sus pupilas.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero es que nosotras… - dijo Ino antes de quebrarse.

- No se sientan culpables chicas, pues gracias a ustedes ni tuvimos que cortarles sus canales de chakra, ahora vayan a descansar que mañana tenemos que repetir el procedimiento.

- Pero Tsunade-sama. – reclamaron las dos.

- Pero nada, ya oyeron al concejo un sello parcial y bien que podemos hacerlo. - dijo la sanin dando por finalizada la reunión.

- ¿Tsunade-sama existe alguna forma en la cual podamos expulsar a esos viejos del concejo? – pregunto de pronto Sakura antes de ponerse de pie.

- Me temo que no, al menos no sin contrariar la voluntad de mi sensei, pero por lo que he visto hoy no creo que les quede mucho tiempo más para seguirnos incordiando a nosotros o a Naruto. – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su despacho.

- Es usted muy cruel maestra. – dijo Ino con una media sonrisa

No es crueldad es realidad, ese par de momias tienen casi cien años cada uno, así que no creo que duren mucho más. – dijo la sanin mientras invitaba a las chicas a salir de su despacho.


	15. Chapter 15: Superando Barreras

Amigos míos: aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este emocionante drama que promete ponerse mejor y aunque no me gusta hacer spoilers. (Artemis: Me consta T_T). Como decía antes de ser interrumpido, aunque no me gusta hacer spoilers (Mirada asesina hacia Artemis) (Artemis: ...) Quiero adelantarles que en los próximos capítulos la historia va a tomar un giro inesperado, que espero que sea de su agrado, pero, bueno si no les gusta siempre puedo volver a la idea original. (Artemis: Créanme cuando les digo que ese giro de eventos va a ser una locura _ , pero él ya está decidido así que ni modo, personalmente creo que mejor me callo...) (Kaliborn afilando la katana) Este yo..., no sigan ustedes no más que mi inner y yo tenemos algo que discutir en privado. Oye no corras, sólo voy a córtate un poquito esa melena tuya que ya pareces el león de la Metro. Bueno amigos que disfruten el show.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

Superando barreras

Al día siguiente, un grupo de anbu llegó a la puerta del rubio quien se encontraba desayunando en compañía de su familia.

- ¿Quién será? – dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- Padre no abras, son los anbu. – dijo Natsuki con el Byakugan activo.

- Tranquila hija, ya lo conversamos anoche ahora quiero que tú y tu madre se preparen para ir al hospital se supone que hoy ya deberíamos tener noticias sobre la salud de Itachi-kun. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- **Sabes que esos necios van a sellarte de nuevo ¿Cierto? –** dijo Kurama dentro de la cabeza de Naruto.

- Supongo que sí, pero ni modo es el precio a pagar para estar con mi familia.

- Bah, familia, eso es todo lo que sabes decir. – dijo de pronto Yami haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente.

- Al parecer esto sí que va a ser duro pero será mejor que te lo metas en esa estúpida cabeza tuya de una maldita vez, mi familia es lo más importante para mí ahora y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. – dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- **Tranquilo Naruto, no querrás perder el control de nuevo ¿Cierto? –**dijo el zorro tratando de mantener calmado a su jinchuriki.

- Es que a veces no puedo soportarlo. – respondió el rubio mientras miraba a su viejo amigo.

- Oye costal de pulgas, será mejor que no te metas en nuestras conversaciones o te aseguro que me haré un abrigo con tu pellejo. – dijo Yami en tono amenazante.

- **Eso quisiera verlo insecto. –** dijo Kurama mientras arrojaba a Yami a su antigua celda con un leve movimiento de cola.

- Cuando salga de aquí te arrepentirás. – bramo Yami furioso.

- Dudo que salgas en mucho tiempo, después de todo yo tengo la llave. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Ja, ja, ja muy graciosos los dos ¿No? Pero ya verán que muy pronto tendré mi venganza. – dijo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Por cierto Yami, gracias por salvarme ayer. – dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Yo sólo me salve a mí mismo. – dijo el azabache antes de darle la espalda al rubio para evitar reconocer su derrota.

- **Naruto aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con tu plan, creo que es hora de que lo pongas en marcha, pues ese sujeto sí que es muy ruidoso y la verdad es que no quiero tener que alojarlo mucho tiempo más aquí. – **dijo el zorro algo molesto.

- Lo sé amigo, pero aún no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, sólo dame algo más de tiempo ¿Quieres? – dijo el rubio en tono suplicante.

- **Qué remedio, bueno no hagas esperar a esos anbu porque de lo contrario echarán la puerta abajo.**

- Ya voy, ya voy. – dijo Naruto molesto.

- Uzumaki Naruto la Hokage exige su presencia en la torre en este momento.

- Muy bien, voy en seguida. – dijo el rubio mientras hacía el sello del dragón y desaparecía en medio de un destello dorado.

- ¿Pero a dónde fue? – Preguntó un anbu muy confundido.

- Búsquenlo en la torre de la Hokage. – dijo Hinata mientras salía en compañía de su hija.

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Hi-ra-i-shin-no-jut-su. Duh. – dijo Natsuki en tono burlón.

- ¡Natsuki! – dijo Hinata en tono serio.

- Lo siento madre. - dijo la pequeña Uzumaki mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto hacia acto de presencia en medio de un destello dorado.

- Me mandaste llamar oba-chan.

- Naruto, grandísimo tonto ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así sin más? – dijo la sanin sobresaltada.

- Lo siento, es que creí que querías verme y quería usar mi chakra una vez más antes de que me volvieras a sellar. – dijo el rubio cabizbajo.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a sellar de nuevo al menos no por completo, quería que vinieras porque necesito hablar contigo sobre tu próxima misión. – dijo la sanin mientras le entregaba un pergamino al rubio.

- ¿Misión? – dijo el rubio emocionado.

- Si los detalles están en ese pergamino. – dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba asiento.

- Esto debe ser una broma. – dijo Naruto molesto tras leer el pergamino. – esta misión es para un…

- Genin.- dijo Tsunade antes de que el rubio pudiera completar la frase.

- Pero es que yo soy un jounin. – dijo Naruto confundido.

- No, eras un jounin, ahora eres un genin hasta que tus evaluadores digan lo contrario.

- Pero oba-chan. Tora ¿Es en serio? No sé cuántas veces he tenido que capturar a ese gato endemoniado en el pasado. ¿Cuántos años vive un gato? – dijo el jinchuriki confundido.

- Tranquilo no es el mismo Tora este es su cachorro. – dijo Tsunade mientras recordaba los informes de los otros genin sobre ese sanguinario felino que ya se había cargado a dos equipos completos sin ningún problema.

- Bueno si no es Tora, creo que todo estará bien, pero oba-chan mencionaste a unos evaluadores. ¿Quiénes serán esos sujetos? – dijo Naruto confundido.

- Esa es una de las noticias que recibirás tan pronto termine el procedimiento de sellado, el mismo que se realizará esta misma tarde. – dijo la sanin con calma.

- Pero tú dijiste qué. – dijo Naruto aún más confundido que antes.

- Voy a ser clara contigo Naruto, el concejo ha decidido darte una nueva oportunidad pero tienes que empezar desde abajo y como tal debo sellar parcialmente tu poder, conforme vayas recuperando la confianza del concejo y se te vayan asignando misiones más delicadas iré levantando los sellos para que vayas recuperando todas tus capacidades, claro está que puedes negarte y marcharte de la aldea, pero ya sabes lo que eso significaría. – dijo la Hokage con seriedad.

- No pienso en convertirme en un renegado de nuevo, así que acepto la oferta del concejo y la misión encomendada por la Hokage. – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Tsunade a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella tarde en el hospital central, el rostro de Naruto fue vendado de nuevo y sometido al mismo procedimiento de sellado al cual fuera sometido meses atrás con la salvedad que esta vez el sello contaba sólo ochenta puntos y no los ciento treinta originales, por lo que el procedimiento resultó ser menos demandante para todos los participantes, incluso para el mismo Naruto quien no tardo casi nada en recuperarse gracias al chakra de Kurama que ahora circulaba libremente por su cuerpo.

Aproximadamente a las 18:30 horas el rubio ya estaba consciente y recuperado casi por completo de la operación cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a tres figuras femeninas que ingresaban a su habitación.

- Buenas tardes Naruto, veo que ya casi estás recuperado, así que creo que es buen momento para presentarte a tu evaluadora Hyuga Hanabi. – dijo la sanin mientras el rubio empezaba a enfocar su visión

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio o sí?

- Godaime-sama habla muy enserio Naruto así que más vale que te prepares pues a partir de mañana mi trabajo será hacer de tu vida un verdadero infierno ¿Estoy clara cuñado? – dijo Hanabi en un tono frío duro y cortante antes de retirarse de la habitación completamente molesta por el comentario del rubio.

- Pero ella es mi cuñada. – dijo el rubio.

- Y la mejor kunoichi de esta aldea. – añadió Shizune.

- Eso significa que. – dijo el rubio confundido.

- Eso significa que si yo fuera tu tomaría las amenazas de mi one-chan muy en serio, en especial por la forma en que acaba de salir de esta habitación. – dijo Hinata mientras entraba al cuarto de Naruto en compañía de su hija.

- Pero yo no quise ofenderla. Oba-chan cámbiame de evaluador ahora mismo por favor, te lo ruego. – dijo el rubio suplicante.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo es decisión del concejo, así que buena suerte. – dijo la sanin sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación en compañía de Shizune.

- ¿Por qué a mí?-datebayo – dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas.

- Tranquilízate papá, la tía Hanabi no es tan mala como crees. – dijo Natsuki quien parecía estar bastante contenta.

- Es que no la conoces tan bien como yo-tebayo. – dijo el rubio nervioso.

- En verdad que estás preocupado no te había escuchado usar el tebayo en mucho tiempo. – dijo Natsuki sorprendida.

- ¿Y tú jovencita porque estás tan contenta? – preguntó el rubio

- Es que Itachi-kun está respondiendo bien al tratamiento y es muy probable que mañana despierte del coma. – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- Ya veo, bueno mi pequeña espero que esta vez no sea tan cabezotas y le digas lo que realmente sientes por él. – dijo el rubio revolviéndole el cabello.

- No delante de mamá. – dijo la Uzumaki sonrojándose furiosamente.

- Je, je, je ¿Quién está nervioso ahora? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Eres perverso papá. – dijo la kunoichi mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos.

- A veces te pareces tanto a tu padre. – dijo el jinchuriki sonriendo.

- Naruto. – exclamó Hinata en tono serio.

- Lo siento mi amor.

- Bueno hija será mejor que regresemos a casa, pues tu padre necesita descansar ya que mañana le espera un largo día. – dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- Hey, espérenme. – dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- De eso nada este es tu castigo por compórtate así hoy. – dijo Hinata mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Mi madre tiene razón, así que hasta mañana padre y te deseo suerte con mi tía mañana. – dijo Natsuki mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

Al día siguiente Hanabi entro sigilosamente a la habitación del rubio y luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos cogió la jarra de agua que había a un lado de su cómoda, mientras pensaba en lo lindo que se veía Naruto.

- Es una lástima, parece un angelito, pero bueno es hora de cumplir con mi deber. – dijo la Hyuga mientras le vaciaba la jarra de agua justo sobre la cabeza.

- Pero ¿Qué diablos? – gritó el rubio mientras se despertaba de sopetón exhibiendo su torso desnudo.

- Es hora de despertar y será mejor que estés listo en treinta segundos o vendré a sacarte de aquí por las malas. – dijo la Hyuga

- ¡Bueno y bien no pretenderá que me cambie delante de ti o ¿Sí? – dijo el rubio indignado.

- Ni que fueras el primer hombre que viera desnudo, pero bueno la respuesta es no, así que ya sabes treinta segundos o atente a las consecuencias. – dijo la Hyuga un poco sonrojada pero con tono autoritario.

Aquel día fue un verdadero infierno para el rubio el miserable gato lo hizo caer tres veces del techo, dos de un árbol, le araño la mano izquierda y le mordió la derecha, pero lo peor fue cuando Naruto acorraló al "indefenso" gatito en un callejón de la villa, donde Tora empezó a llorar desesperadamente atrayendo a una decena de gatos que atacaron al rubio en cada una de las partes descubiertas que tenían a su alcance.

- ¡Malditos gatos! – grito el rubio mientras se los sacudía de encima mientras Tora junior salía por la entrada del callejón como si nada.

- Puedes darte prisa Naruto, si no capturas a ese gato roñoso pronto, no voy a llegar a casa para el almuerzo y te aseguro que no quieres verme hambrienta pues me pongo de pésimo humor cuando no como a mis horas. – dijo Hanabi en tono autoritario.

- Podrías ayudarme ¿No? – dijo el rubio bastante serio.

- Podría pero, no lo haré, sólo soy tu evaluadora no tu sensei, así que estás solo en esto y apresúrate que ese gato está huyendo. – dijo la Hyuga bastante seria.

- Argh! ¡Maldito seas Tora tú y toda tu estirpe! – grito el rubio kunai en mano.

- Creo que te escucho. – dijo Hanabi señalando al gato quien esta vez en lugar de huir cargó contra el rubio.

- No me jodas, esta vez no. – dijo el rubio mientras hacia un sello de manos y preparaba un jutsu de sustitución.

Tan pronto el gato salto contra el rubio, este desapareció en el aire dejando tras de si una nube de humo y un tronco hueco que cayó justo sobre el gato atrapándolo en su interior.

- Ya te tengo felino infernal ahora voy a llevarte con la oba-chan para entregar mi reporte. – dijo el rubio cantando victoria mientras el gato bufaba furiosamente al interior del tronco.

- Buen trabajo Naruto. Ahora terminemos con esto. – dijo Hanabi lanzando unos pergaminos de restricción sobre el tronco impidiendo el escapa del endemoniado animal.

Y aunque las siguientes misiones de Naruto no involucraron al horrendo gato, cada una de ellas eran de lo más desagradables y denigrantes, pues ninguna excedía de rango D, por lo que sólo bastaron tres semanas antes de que Naruto entrará como un huracán a la oficina de la sanin a exigir una asignación más desafiante.

- Vamos oba-chan al menos dame una misión rango C esta vez.- dijo el rubio.

- No depende de mí, todo depende de tu evaluadora y hasta ahora Hanabi no ha emitido un informe totalmente favorable.

- Pero oba-chan.

- Habla con Hanabi y luego veremos.

- No es justo-tebayo.

Aquella tarde en casa Naruto se encontró con Natsuki, quien parecía regresar de la guerra.

- ¿Tora?

- Tora. – respondió la castaña antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro

- Ese maldito gato es un engendro del infierno. – dijo Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de su sala.

- ¿Qué ocurre Padre? Te veo un poco decaído.

- Es que estoy aburrido de las tontas misiones rang al menos si me dieran una rango C o B.

- A mí me bastaría con una Rango C. – dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su padre.

- ¿Cuál es la excusa de oba-chan?

- Itachi-kun.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el rubio visiblemente confundido.

- Sakura-san no quiere darle el alta definitiva. – dijo la castaña antes de hacer un puchero.

- Y él ¿cómo se siente al respecto?

- Está súper aburrido.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Qué hay respecto a ti?

- Tu tía.

- ¿La tía Hanabi?

- ¿Qué otra?

- Acaso no puedes convencerla de tomar una misión de mayor rango, entiendo que debemos guardar las apariencias y que tu recuperación debe ser lenta para que la historia del concejo sea creíble por las demás aldeas pero, creo que ya están exagerando, llevas casi un mes con misiones de bajo rango.

- ¿Alguna vez has tratado de convencer a tu tía de algo? – preguntó Naruto fastidiado.

- No es tan difícil como crees, al menos no tanto como tratar de razonar con Sakura-san, cada vez que Naoko, Itachi o yo tocamos el tema ella siempre se va por la tangente y nos deja de lado con alguna tonta excusa. – dijo la castaña mirando al suelo.

- Vamos, hija, Sakura no es tan difícil de tratar como tu tía. – dijo el jinchuriki mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambos Uzumakis.

- ¿Y si tú hablas con ella? – dijeron los dos de pronto antes de empezar a reír.

- Creo que me perdí el chiste. – dijo de pronto la voz de Hinata quien hacía acto de presencia en la sala con una sonrisa.

- Hola Hina.

- ¡Madre! – dijo emocionada Natsuki mientras saltaba del sofá para ir a abrazarla.

- Hey no la acapares. – dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero mientras se ponía de pie.

- Hola chicos, me alegra saber que me extrañaron.

- Claro que te extrañamos, aunque me sorprende que hayas llegado un día antes, no te esperábamos sino hasta mañana. – dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

- Eso es más que obvio. - dijo Hinata señalando al desorden de la sala.

- Esto, debes estar cansada de ese largo viaje desde kiri- datebayo. – dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

- No te vas a librar de esta tan fácil Naruto. – dijo Hinata fingiendo enfado.

- Hina, verás yo, yo estuve un poco ocupado-tebayo. – dijo el rubio algo nervioso, mientras intentaba leer las intenciones de su esposa.

- ¿Acaso estás intentando descifrar lo que pienso? – dijo Hinata incrédula.

- Yo sólo, yo sólo estoy buscando por donde correr. – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca mientras notaba que su hija ya había emprendido la graciosa huida.

- Vuelvan aquí los dos y limpien ese desorden ya mismo. – dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras padre e hija limpiaban el desorden de la sala Hinata aprovechaba para darse un baño.

- ¿Sabes padre? – dijo la joven Uzumaki mientras recogía un pote vacío de ramen instantáneo.

- Dime hija.

- Eres una mala influencia para mí, yo no era tan desordenada antes.

- Sí como no. No me hagas hablar de ese desorden que tienes en el ático.

- Este, yo, bueno, bueno será mejor que terminemos antes de que mi madre termine de bañarse o de lo contrario nos dará otra reprimenda. – dijo Natsuki con calma.

- Hija eso no ha sido una reprimenda, tu madre es incapaz de enfadarse con nosotros y le doy gracias a kami-sama por eso.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.

- Confía en mí, ella sólo quiere que la ayudemos con las cosas de la casa sólo que tiene que mostrarse severa con ambos para no perder el control de la situación, es más te apuesto que si activas esos hermosos ojos tuyos la verás riéndose en la tina.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Natsuki mientras activaba su Byakugan.

- Ya ves. – dijo el rubio terminando de acomodar los cojines de la sala. – Bueno ¿Tenemos un acuerdo o no?

- Claro que lo tenemos padre.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Hinata salieron a dar un paseo por el parque mientras se ponían al día con sus misiones.

- La verdad es que había olvidado lo difícil que es ser un genin, estar atrapado con misiones sencillas y poco interesantes. – dijo el rubio antes de lanzar un gran suspiro.

- Vamos Naru, no es tan malo como crees al menos no te juegas la vida cada cinco minutos como en las misiones jounin, la verdad es que estoy empezando a pensar en dejarlo todo y dedicarme a otra cosa, además como que no me va muy bien con mi nuevo equipo, aunque eso es mucho mejor que escuchar las estupideces de Kiba. – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba más a Naruto.

- Amor deberías perdonar a Kiba, yo entiendo que este molesto conmigo, pero eso no es suficiente para que tiren a la basura todos esos años de amistad. – dijo el rubio preocupado por su esposa.

- Amor Kiba no está molesto contigo, él te odia y no puede dejar de hablar mal de ti ni siquiera cinco minutos y la verdad es que no estoy para estarlo soportando mientras mi vida o la de Shino están en la línea de fuego. – dijo Hinata sorprendida por el buen corazón de su esposo quien nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

- Bueno, pues ni modo, en algún momento tendrá que dejarlo en el pasado ¿Sabes algo Hina? Cuando estamos juntos todo me parece perfecto. – dijo el rubio antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Naruto, gracias por volver a mi lado. – dijo la morena en un susurro mientras se pegaba contra el pecho de su esposo.

- Sólo me arrepiento de una cosa y es no haber regresado antes. Natsuki y tú son lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, las amo con todo mi corazón y no pienso permitir que nadie me aleje de ustedes. – dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su esposa.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- No sólo te lo prometo, te lo juro. – respondió el rubio mientras besaba la coronilla de Hinata.

- Naruto.

Aquella tarde, Naruto y Hinata pasearon con calma por el parque para luego visitar la tumba de Neji en donde Hinata elevo una plegaria por el descanso eterno de su querido primo mientras Naruto le prometía al Hyuga cuidar siempre de Hinata y su familia, luego la pareja visitó la tumba del sandaime Hokage, en donde se encontraron con Tsunade y Orochimaru, por lo que decidieron pasar de largo rumbo a su siguiente destino la tumba de Yondaime Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina en donde Naruto encendió tres inciensos antes de ponerse a orar por las almas de sus padres a quienes no veía hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

- Nada Hina, es sólo que a veces me gustaría poder verlos de nuevo y decirles en persona lo mucho que los quiero, incluso he llegado a pensar el usar un viejo ritual que aprendí de aquel chamán para traerlos de vuelta o pedirle a Orochimaru que use el Edo Tensei, pero sé que eso sería un locura, pues no serían ellos mismos, sino una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron y bueno, no quiero eso, pues no sería justo para ellos ni para mí. – dijo el rubio con una expresión de tristeza.

- Tranquilo Naruto, ellos saben muy bien lo que sientes y te aseguro que están orgullosos de ti en el paraíso. – dijo Hinata mientras lo confortaba con su cálido abrazo.

Luego de visitar la tumba de Minato y Kushina, Hinata y Naruto se pusieron en marcha hacia su último destino, una pequeña tumba en una colina algo apartada del resto de criptas, en ese lugar volvieron a cruzarse con Tsunade y Orochimaru quienes estaban encendiendo unos cuantos inciensos.

- Oba-chan, Orochimaru. – saludo el rubio.

- Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea. – dijo la rubia.

- Si gustan los dejamos solos, Hinata y yo podemos regresar luego.

- No Naruto, tú tienes tanto derecho como nosotros de pasar tiempo con Jiraiya, además Orochimaru y yo ya nos íbamos.

- Ya veo. – dijo Naruto mientras dejaba una pequeña botella de Sake al costado de la tumba de su sensei.

- Saben algo, aun no entiendo porque seguimos viniendo aquí cuando esto es sólo una tumba vacía, si al menos supiéramos donde está su cuerpo. – dijo de pronto Orochimaru en un tono que denotaba molestia.

- ¿Acaso es importante saberlo? – lo reprendió Tsunade.

- Es sólo que me molesta no saber en dónde descansa mi mejor amigo. – dijo el sanin de las serpientes antes de empezar alejarse del lugar.

- Está en el Myobokuzan. – dijo Naruto con un tono de voz bastante tranquilo.

- Naruto, prometiste que jamás los dirías.

- No oba-chan, prometí que jamás se lo diría a alguien en quien no confiara. – respondió el rubio mientras miraba a los ojos a Orochimaru.

- Gracias Naruto, al menos sé que allí nadie puede molestarlo. – dijo el sanin antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, para luego marcharse del lugar.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó dubitativa la Hokage.

- Él ya no es el mismo de antes y si mi hija confía en él, yo no tengo porque dudar.

- El mismo Naruto de siempre, él estaría orgulloso de ti. – dijo Tsunade antes de marcharse del lugar tras Orochimaru.

- Hina ¿De verdad crees que ero senin estaría orgulloso de mi? – pregunto el rubio con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Claro que sí mi amor.

- Gracias.

Al día siguiente Naruto visitó a Sakura muy temprano en su oficina mientras cierta joven Uzumaki se colaba en el despacho de su tía evadiendo la estricta seguridad del clan Hyuga.

- Hola Sakura-chan.

- ¡Naruto! Y ese milagro.

- Quiero hablarte de Itachi-kun.

- Me encantaría escucharte pero tengo obligaciones urgentes para con el hospital. – dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero antes de que cruces esta puerta hay algo que tengo que decirte y sólo espero que no me mates después de que lo haga. - dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba a la oficina de Sakura.

- Que tonterías dices baka ¿Por qué habría de matarte?

- Itachi-kun es un shinobi de esta aldea como lo es su padre, como lo eres tú y como lo soy yo y por eso no es nada justo que lo retengas atrapado en la villa contra su voluntad.

- No lo entiendes Naruto, mi hijo casi muere en ese maldito bosque. - dijo de pronto Sakura mientras se paraba en seco.

- Y eso qué, yo casi mato a mi propia hija cuando estaba poseído por Yami. – dijo el rubio con un tono frío y cortante.

- Yo no lo sabía. – dijo Sakura bastante impresionada por la confesión de su mejor amigo.

- Ni tu ni nadie, el asunto es que no puedes retener a Itachi sólo porque tengas miedo de perderlo en una misión, somos shinobis y como tal estamos expuestos a toda clase de peligros, cuántas veces hemos enfrentado la muerte tú y yo, al retenerlo en Konoha, sólo lo estás privando de experiencias que a la larga lo van a volver más fuerte. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Lo sé pero acaso tú puedes garantizarme que él volverá en una pieza. – dijo Sakura mientras recuperaba el control de sus emociones.

- Claro que no, pero lo que sí puedo garantizarte es que si alguien le pone la mano encima a nuestros hijos yo personalmente lo mataré de la forma más cruel que te puedas imaginar, ahora será mejor que dejes que Itachi continúe con su camino ninja, tal cual lo hicimos nosotros en nuestro momento. – dijo el rubio mirando firmemente a su amiga.

- Está bien voy a darle el alta definitiva a mi hijo, pero si algo le pasa será mejor que corras porque voy a ir tras de tu cabeza. ¿Estoy clara? – dijo Sakura en tono amenazante.

- Como el cristal, pero descuida nada le pasará pues pienso enseñarle un par de técnicas que le salvaran la vida, entre ellas el Hiraishin y el bloqueo espiritual. – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Qué tu qué?

- Ya me oíste.

- Pero ¿Por qué Itachi?

- Es simple porque mi futuro yerno no puede ser ningún debilucho. – dijo el rubio mientras salía de la oficina de Sakura dejándola totalmente confundida.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga.

- Hola Tía.

- Buenos días Natsuki. ¡Natsuki! ¿Cómo diablos entraste? – dijo Hanabi visiblemente confundida.

- Eso no importa quiero hablar contigo sobre mi otou-san. – dijo la castaña provocando que la Hyuga se sobresaltara.

- Bueno niña habla rápido que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – dijo Hanabi mientras intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué no permites que mi padre realice misiones Rango C? ¿Acaso dudas de sus habilidades?

- En realidad lo hago por protegerlo, mientras el conserve esos malditos sellos no va a poder luchar a su máximo y allá afuera hay muchas personas que lo quieren muerto.

- Justamente por eso es que mi padre tiene que empezar a ascender de rango para que le quiten esos tontos sellos y sólo podrá ascender de rango si tú le permites realizar misiones de mayor rango. – dijo Natsuki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pero es que no quiero que nada malo le pase, entiéndelo niña, tu padre es una persona a quien yo quiero mucho. – dijo Hanabi un tanto exasperada.

- Pues a mí no me lo parece, si lo quisieras, lo dejarías progresar como ninja en lugar de tenerlo amarrado en el fango. – dijo Natsuki antes de darle la espalda a su tía.

- Yo, yo, ah demonios, está bien, te prometo que iré con él a algunas misiones Rango C y B. Ahora sal de mi despacho mocosa insolente. – dijo la Hyuga mientras señalaba hacia la puerta de su despacho.

- Muchas gracias tía. – dijo Natsuki antes de desaparecer en medio de un destello de luz.

- ¿Eso fue? No, no puede ser que Naruto sea tan imprudente como para enseñarle esa técnica a su propia hija ¿O sí?

Aquella tarde tanto Ino como Hanabi tomaban un pergamino de misión rango C para sus respectivos equipos ante la sorprendida mirada de Tsunade.


End file.
